I'll Never Forget You
by TheFunnySanny
Summary: Trois groupes d'amis étudiants entrent dans leur deuxième année dans les écoles les plus prestigieuses de New York et Los Angeles. Fini les vacances et la rentrée commence. Nouvelles rencontres en perspective. Santana rencontrera Brittany, Kurt rencontrera Sebastian, Ryder rencontrera Marley, Kitty redécouvrira Ryder et Quinn redécouvrira Rachel. Tout va changer pour eux.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai enfin décidé de me lancer et de poster ma première fanfiction sur Glee! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire!**

**Ah, j'ai failli oublier! Les personnages ne se connaissent pas tous (il n'y a jamais eu de lycée McKinley)! I peu près tous les personnages de la série.**

**J'attends vos impressions! =)**

* * *

_Chapitre Un : _

Le soleil frappait fort sur la ville de Los Angeles, la plage de Santa Monica était pleine, c'était la guerre pour y trouver une place. La jetée était, elle aussi, bondée. Les vélos et piétons partageaient la même balade le long des plages. C'était le mois d'Aout, la rentrée s'approchait à grand pas. Les gens profitaient donc de leurs derniers petits instants de tranquillité. Certains étaient ici en vacances, d'autres étaient des habitants de cette immense ville.

-Berry ! Tu t'arrêtes de suite ! Hors de question que je me tue pour te suivre dans ta putain de course !

-Calme-toi Santana ! On ne roule pas si vite que ça !

-Mais je m'en fous qu'on roule vite ou pas ! Je crève de chaud ! C'est pas un temps à s'épuiser en faisant du vélo !

Rachel jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, la Latina la suivait, un rictus sur les lèvres, et elle savait bien que derrière les lunettes de soleil, se cachait un regard furieux.

Elle soupira avant de freiner doucement, évitant de rentrer dans la famille juste devant elle. Elle s'excusa, souriant gentiment aux enfants qui la regardaient étrangement. Elle préféra les ignorer, tournant son attention sur Santana qui s'était, elle aussi, arrêtait, pestant contre la chaleur monstre.

-T'exagère Berry ! Depuis quand on roule vite sous une chaleur pareille ?

-C'est bon Santana, j'ai compris pas la peine de me le rappeler toutes les trente secondes.

-Tu penses sérieusement que je vais me taire ? Je transpire à cause de toi !

Nouveau soupire alors que la Latina s'appuyait sur son vélo en s'étirant. Elle aurait bien aimé glander sur la plage, bronzer toute l'après-midi… Mais au lieu de ça, elle s'était retrouvée à suivre le nain qui s'était pris pour une fusée.

-Pourquoi on n'est pas allé sur la plage ?

-T'as vu le monde et puis je veux profiter de ce temps !

-Je peux en profiter toute l'année moi !

-Pas moi je te signale! Je rentre à New York dans deux jours !

-Donc dans deux jours, j'ai enfin la paix?

Santana sourit et se félicita en voyant l'expression outrée de Rachel. Elle adorait la taquiner, c'était presque devenue son passe temps favori. Parfois, elle se demandait comment elles avaient fait pour devenir amies. La Latina avait eu du mal à supporter le coté _Diva_ de la brunette, elle avait eu sa période où elle pensait à longueur de journée mettre la tête de Rachel dans le mur si elle continuait de chanter. Mais après un an d'amitié, elle s'était habituée, heureusement, sinon il ne resterait pas grand-chose de son amie.

-Il faudrait peut être que je prévienne Quinn comme quoi elle vit ses derniers instants de liberté.

-Santana… Laisse Quinn tranquille.

-Eh Berry, je te taquine ! Après un an que tu me connais, tu devrais le savoir.

-T'inquiètes pas, je te connais très bien.

La Latina sourit de nouveau avant de remonter sur son vélo et de reprendre la route sous le regard surpris de la brunette.

-Eh Santana ! Tu fais quoi là ?

-Je fais du vélo ça se voit pas ? Bon à la revoyure le Hobbit ! Je t'attends à l'appart !

-Santana Lopez ! Tu reviens ici tout de suite !

-J'entends rien Berry !

Santana ouvrit la porte de son appartement en soupirant, elle s'étira et déposa ses lunettes de soleil sur la commode de l'entrée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son portable, remarquant les trois appels manqués de Rachel. Elle alla sur sa messagerie et attendit que les messages vocaux se fassent entendre.

_Santana Lopez ! Je te préviens que quand je rentre, je te jette par la fenêtre et je me fous bien de ce que pense ta petite amie ! _

Elle pouffa en entendant le ton énervé de son amie. Elle attendait avec impatience de voir comment la brunette allait si prendre pour la jeter par la fenêtre. Un aboiement la fit se retourner, elle sourit en voyant le chiot l'accueillir tout heureux.

-Eh Goliath ! Comment ça va ?

Elle le caressa avant de prendre le petit berger allemand dans ses bras, elle l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne avant de l'emmener dans le salon où la télé était allumée. Elle posa son animal de compagnie sur son tapis et rejoignit la personne assise dans le canapé.

Celle-ci tourna son regard vers elle, un sourire sur les lèvres puis elle fronça les sourcils en se penchant pour voir la porte entrouverte de l'entrée.

-Santana ? Où est Rachel ?

-Elle n'a pas réussi à me suivre, ses jambes sont trop petites pour toucher les pédales.

La blonde fronça les sourcils avant de se passer une main sur le visage en soupirant. La Latina en fut agacée, elle croisa les bras, son regard posé sur les images qui défilaient à l'écran.

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu ne fais que quelques centimètres de plus qu'elle ?

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi Dani ! Quinn m'a déjà fait la remarque !

Santana fit la moue en se levant, elle n'aimait pas qu'on la compare à la brunette, il y avait toujours eu une rivalité entre elles. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine faite à l'américaine, elle crevait de soif, c'était ça de ne pas boire de toute l'après-midi sous une chaleur de dingue.

-Sinon t'as journée c'est bien passée ? demanda-t-elle à la blonde pour changer de sujet

-Ca va, les pourboires étaient assez nombreux aujourd'hui.

-C'est bon à savoir pour le loyer.

Elle ouvrit la porte du frigo et s'empara de la brique de lait, en jetant un regard à Dani.

-Mon employé dit qu'il y a une place pour toi, vu que tes économies commencent à s'épuiser.

-J'y penserais, je suis pas trop prête pour être serveuse dans un bar moi.

Elle bu une gorgée de lait avant de le recracher brusquement quelques secondes plus tard. Elle vida le reste de la brique dans l'évier en pestant en espagnol.

-Quoi? Il est périmé ?

La blonde fronça les sourcils, elle n'était pas du genre à laisser un truc moisir dans son frigo et puis elle avait un peu peur de la réaction de Santana si elle le faisait. Théoriquement elle n'avait rien à craindre avec la Latina mais c'était une petite précaution.

-Berry ! Je vais la tuer, c'est du lait de soja ! C'est imbuvable.

Elle prit la bouteille d'eau et se servit un verre, le buvant d'une traite. Elle grimaça et revint dans le salon, aux cotés de Dani qui devait s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant elle. Un téléphone sonna et elles soupirèrent toutes les deux. Elles s'échangèrent un regard, incitant l'autre à aller décrocher. Ce fut la blonde qui se décida à y aller, elle se leva et se dépêcha de se saisir du téléphone qui sonnait depuis une bonne minute. Elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas le sien mais elle décrocha tout de même, mettant l'appel en haut parleur.

-Allô ?

_-Salut Dani, dis-moi. Santana ne serait pas dans le coin ? J'ai quelque chose à lui demander._

Elles avaient bien reconnu la voix de Kurt et Santana roula des yeux avant d'articuler un "Non" muet. Elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à parler au New Yorkais. Elle ne savait jamais pourquoi il l'appelait sans cesse, elle raccrochait toujours une minute après.

-Non, elle n'est pas là Kurt.

_-Depuis quand Santana laisse son portable ? Elle en est limite amoureuse._

-Je t'assure qu'elle n'est pas là.

Santana se leva et rejoignit discrètement la chambre, sachant très bien que Dani allait bientôt être à court d'argument.

_-Elle ne serait pas partie se cacher en voyant que je l'appelais ? _

-Non, je t'assure que non.

_-Je l'en aurais bien cru capable ! Bien tu lui diras que j'ai appelé et si elle pouvait avoir la gentillesse de me rappeler, même si ça m'étonnerait beaucoup._

_-_Je ferais passer le message, bonne fin d'après-midi.

_-Merci, toi aussi_

Elle posa le portable sur la table en soupirant, elle s'approcha de Goliath, le caressant doucement. Elle leva les yeux vers la porte de la chambre en lançant :

-San tu peux sortir de là.

-Ouais, ouais j'arrive.

Au moment où elle franchit la porte, celle de l'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement sur une brunette, folle de rage.

-Lopez ! Je vais te tuer !

-Putain c'est pas ma journée...

* * *

Kitty remit ses lunettes sur son nez avant de se redresser sur ses coudes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la mer qui s'était lentement rapprochée d'elle.

Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Elle ne faisait que ça en ce moment.

Elle soupira avant de se lever et de frotter ses mains pour en retirer le sable. Elle remarqua la serviette à coté d'elle, encore une fois, il était parti sans rien dire. Elle s'étira et regarda la plage dans son ensemble. Plusieurs familles étaient là, les enfants jouant dans le sable, les couples se chamaillant gentiment, ainsi que des groupes d'amis profitant surement du temps mais ce qui l'intéressait vraiment c'était de trouver la grande silhouette de son idiot d'ami qui n'avait pas trouvé bon de la prévenir qu'il partait faire un tour.

-Où est-ce qu'il….

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que deux bras lui enserrèrent la taille, ils étaient gelés et mouillés. Elle se sentit trainer et elle pouvait bien voir la mer qui se rapprochait dangereusement. Elle détestait quand il faisait ça, elle en avait horreur.

-A la une ! A la deux !

-Non ! Lâche-moi ! Non !

_Splash !_

Elle remonta rapidement à la surface, recrachant l'eau qu'elle avait malencontreusement avalée dans sa chute. L'autre idiot était en face d'elle, se tenant les côtes à force de rire. Elle se jeta sur lui, espérant le faire tomber mais il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle et il pesait son poids.

-Ryder Lynn ! C'est bien la dernière fois que tu me fais ça !

Il la fixait de son regard rieur, il la trouvait si mignonne quand elle s'énervait. Ca lui rappelait l'ancienne cheerleader qu'elle était avant de devenir étudiante. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés et se détacha de Kitty qui semblait s'être un peu calmée.

-C'était trop tentant ! Tu venais juste de te réveiller. Qui n'aurait pas tenté ?

-Quelqu'un d'intelligent qui pense être sympa avec ses potes.

-Bah tiens, t'as vraiment pas changé. Tu aimes faire ça aux autres mais quand on te le fait c'est moins drôle hein ?

-Ne recommence pas Ryder, c'est du passé maintenant.

-Si tu le dis.

Il sortit de l'eau et se rapprocha de leur petit coin de plage, il s'installa confortablement sur sa serviette, plissant les yeux sous les rayons lumineux du soleil. Il soupira en se disant que la rentrée était proche et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de retourner à L'Université. Il n'avait aucune envie de se refaire traité de mauviette par tous ses profs.

C'était dur, il ne pensait pas que ça l'était autant mais il avait réussi sa première année dans l'école d'art et de théâtre la plus réputée de Los Angeles. Et puis quoi de mieux que de vivre dans un petit appartement en colocation avec Kitty dans Santa Monica?

-Bon tu te décides de te bouger ?

Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur Kitty, les poings sur les hanches, elle lui jetait un regard interrogateur, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-C'est toi qui dis ça? T'as dormi une bonne heure!

-Tais-toi et lèves-toi.

-Ok, ok je me lève.

Il se releva d'un bond et fit face à la jeune fille. Elle se sentit soudainement petite. Elle le saisit par la taille et essaya de le pousser tant bien que mal, il se mit à rire en la voyant utiliser toutes ses forces. C'était fou comme il pouvait la rendre gamine alors qu'elle gardait toujours son masque de fille sage et autoritaire. Elle aimait Ryder pour ça, il savait faire tomber son masque.

-Vas-y, je me défends pas, sourit-il

-Tu vas voir !

Elle plaça son pied derrière la jambe du brun qui ne se doutait de rien, elle déplaça tout son poids vers la gauche et poussa de toutes ses forces. Son ami voulut prendre un nouvel appui en reculant mais il se heurta contre la jambe de Kitty et il perdit son équilibre. Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans le sable. La jeune fille jura intérieurement quand elle se retrouva avec du sable dans la bouche alors que Ryder en avait plein les yeux.

Il pesta et essaya de le retirer de ses yeux alors que son amie ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant faire.

-Kitty ! C'est pas drôle, je vois tout flou.

Elle fit la moue avant de reprendre son sérieux. Elle se décala, s'installant sur la serviette. Elle indiqua à Ryder de venir à coté d'elle, il le fit sans poser de question. Elle se tint face à lui, il n'arrêtait pas de cligner des yeux. Elle grimaça en remarquant que ça n'arrangeait rien.

-Ne bouge pas, je vais t'aider.

Elle s'empara d'une bouteille d'eau et d'une serviette propre. Heureusement qu'elle avait déjà eu le coup avec Tina.

-Bon ouvre les yeux et ne les ferme surtout pas.

Il obéit et elle versa de l'eau sur ses yeux, il se força à ne pas les fermer même si c'était très tentant. Elle essuya l'eau qui coulait sur son visage et lui dit qu'il pouvait les fermer. Ils clignèrent plusieurs fois et malgré leur rougeur, il ne voyait plus flou.

-Merci Kitty.

-De rien, je me fais pardonner comme ça.

Elle sourit et posa un rapide bisou sur la joue de Ryder qui sourit à son tour. Il donna une pichenette sur son bras et elle ne put s'empêcher de protester.

-J'en connais un qui va être jaloux.

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de remettre ses lunettes de soleil. Elle remarqua que le sable craquait sous ses dents. C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée d'avoir pousser le jeune homme.

-Artie ? Arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

-Alors c'était celui d'avant, enfin je crois... Tu sais ce Puckerman.

-Artie n'est pas pareil Ryder, il s'est très bien que toi et moi on est amis depuis le lycée.

-Ok, ok je plaisantais, Artie est un mec bien. Sinon il va bien ?

-Oui, il est reçu en deuxième année, tous ses profs sont fiers de lui.

-Cool pour lui alors.

Les poings de Ryder se serrèrent. Combien il aurait aimé que ses professeurs le félicitent aussi au lieu de lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien. Il avait pourtant bossé dur toute l'année. Il en avait marre de se faire insulter. Il savait bien qu'à Los Angeles les gens n'y étaient par forcement amicales. C'était une ville où la compétition régnait en maître.

-Ryder ? Ca va ?

-Ouais t'inquiète.

Elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, tic d'agacement chez elle. Elle connaissait son ami par cœur et savait très bien qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Il se taisait toujours quand le sujet des études était abordé. Il n'en parlait jamais, prétextant que tout allait parfaitement bien.

-Viens, on va marcher.

Il la suivit, sans rien dire. Elle lui prit la main et se mit à marcher le long de la mer. Elle savait très bien comment le calmer. Ils marchèrent en silence, main dans la main sans se soucier des regards qu'on leur jetait. Kitty ne s'intéressait pas aux gens qui l'entouraient, elle s'en foutait royalement. Ryder, lui, ne pensait à rien, profitant de ce moment tranquille et apaisant. Il était content que Kitty soit là, c'était la seule personne avec qui il sentait bien dans sa peau.

-Ca ne serait pas Tina là-bas ? lâcha Kitty après quelques minutes.

-Où ça ?

-Juste là.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui montrer un coin de plage près de la jetée. Ryder dut plisser les yeux pour apercevoir en effet, la silhouette de leur amie.

-C'est la première fois que je la vois sans Blaine.

-Il ne doit pas être très loin, je pense.

Elle haussa les épaules et emmena son ami avec elle, elle se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, le jeune homme dut enjamber un château de sable, manquant de perdre l'équilibre.

-Elle n'était pas censée rentrer à New York ?

-Elle rentre demain Ryder.

Il hocha la tête avant d'interpeler la jeune fille qui se retourna d'abord surprise puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle se précipita vers eux et prit Kitty dans ses bras puis elle donna l'accolade à Ryder qui sourit face à la fougue de l'asiatique.

-Ca va vous deux ?

-Très bien et toi ?

-Super, je profite de la plage une dernière fois avant de repartir.

-Blaine n'est pas avec toi ?

La blonde jeta un coup d'œil amusé vers le brun qui semblait un peu mieux.

-Si mais il est parti faire un tour. Je me retrouve seule avec Marley.

-Qui ? s'étonnèrent les deux.

-Marley Rose, une amie de Blaine. Elle est en même année que lui.

-Ah… Tu nous la présente ? se reprit Kitty

-Pas de problèmes.

Elle les guida jusqu'à une brune qui semblait plongée dans un bouquin et qui n'avait sans doute pas remarqué l'absence de Tina. Mais quand celle-ci l'appela et claqua des mains, elle releva les yeux vers eux, étonnée. Elle se redressa, remettant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

-Marley, je te présente Ryder Lynn et Kitty Wilde, des amis à moi et à Blaine.

Ryder fronça les sourcils, il ne s'entendait pas trop bien avec l'autre étudiant mais il préféra se taire. Il sourit à Marley qui fit de même alors que Kitty la jaugeait du regard. Elle se demanda si elle arriverait à s'entendre avec cette brune.

-Tu es étudiante en quoi ?

-Je suis étudiante en musique, je rentre en deuxième année.

-J'ai l'impression qu'à part toi Tina, tout le monde a choisi une carrière artistique.

Tina haussa les sourcils, avant de sourire et de croiser les bras. Elle n'était pas tentée par les études artistiques, certes elle chantait bien mais c'était tout.

-Je trouve que Tina Cohen Chang sonne mieux en avocat qu'en autre chose.

Il eut quelques rires et leur amie manqua de leur jeter des regards assassins. Marley trouvait cette petite bande très unie, elle se demandait s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Ryder la regarda en souriant, elle fut surprise sur le coup mais répondit à son sourire.

-Je vous propose qu'on aille se baigner, je commence à mourir de chaud.

Il eut un silence puis l'étudiant prit Kitty en sac à patates et courut jusqu'à la mer sous les regards amusés des vacanciers.

-Ryder ! Repose-moi tout de suite ! Ryyyyyyyder !

Tina et Marley les suivirent, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire face à cette scène. C'est à ce moment là que Blaine revint vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

-J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

* * *

Brittany jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle avant de courir après Mike qui était loin devant elle. Elle vérifia que son chien suivait bien le rythme. Elle sourit en remarquant les enfants jouant sur la plage, elle s'y revoyait avec son frère.

-Britt ! Tu te dépêches un peu ?

-Mais Mike ! On est en vacances! Et c'est fait pour se reposer !

-Oui mais là on fait du sport ! Je te signale que t'en as pas fait pendant trois semaines !

-Mais Poppy était malade ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul !

Son ami soupira et accéléra l'allure, continuant sa route le long de la plage de Santa Monica qui était plongée sous le soleil. Il espérait que la blonde ne serait pas tentée de rejoindre la plage, il la connaissait bien et il savait bien qu'elle ne résistait pas à courir nager dans la mer. Et pourtant, quand il regarda derrière lui, elle était bien là, en train d'encourager son chien qui courait à ses côtés, langue pendante. Les passants la regardaient, amusés. Il sourit, elle ne changerait jamais. Elle avait toujours besoin de s'occuper des animaux avant de s'occuper d'elle-même. Elle allait finir par s'essouffler si elle continuait comme ça.

-Aller Brittany ! Le premier au pont à gagner une glace bien fraiche !

La blonde révéla la tête, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Elle adorait les glaces, cela lui rappelait les balades qu'elle faisait avec ses parents quand elle était petite. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde et se mit à piquer un sprint, esquivant de justesse les passants qui la regardaient étonnés. Elle entendait Poppy aboyer derrière elle, le labrador suivait le rythme avec difficulté. Mike sourit de plus belle, une heure qu'ils couraient sous une chaleur monstre et elle trouvait encore la force de sprinter à une vitesse remarquable pour une simple glace à la vanille. Elle l'étonnerait toujours. Il dut s'arrêter pour que le chien puisse marcher et ne pas aggraver son cas. Il le caressa entre les oreilles et Poppy lui lécha gentiment les doigts. Il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil vers le pont, plissant les yeux pour apercevoir la blonde. Il la trouva assez facilement, elle agitait frénétiquement les bras. Elle avait beau avoir dix-neuf ans, elle gardait son coté enfantin que tout le monde adorait dans son ancien lycée et il espérait qu'elle ne le perdrait jamais.

-Aller Poppy on se dépêche !

Le chien jappa avant de s'assoir, le fixant de son regard innocent. Mike soupira et fut obligé de le porter sur tout le reste de la route. Heureusement que le chien ne pesait pas lourd, il n'avait pas encore atteint sa taille adulte.

Après quelques minutes, ils rejoignirent enfin Brittany qui s'était allongée sur un banc, fixant les nuages se demandant si quelque chose pouvait bien s'y cacher. Son frère lui avait raconté que des choses magiques s'y cachaient.

-Poppy est crevé maintenant.

Elle se redressa, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet au labrador qui vint la rejoindre, heureux.

-Reste là, je vais chercher ta glace.

Elle hocha la tête et caressa doucement son animal de compagnie qui semblait se calmer un peu. Elle lui sourit avant de l'embrasser sur le sommet du crâne. Elle était vraiment contente qu'il fasse beau, ça la mettait de bonne humeur. Elle aurait bien aimé s'entrainer à la danse sous ce soleil mais elle devait faire une pause. Elle dansait à longueur de journée, Mike devait la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle se mette à danser dans les magasins. Elle n'y pouvait rien c'était plus fort qu'elle. Son professeur de danse disait souvent :

« Brittany ! Tu es une vraie pile électrique! »

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il disait ça, elle ne ressemblait pas à une pile, mais elle souriait pour faire bonne impression. Mike arriva avec sa glace, elle le remercia, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'installa confortablement sur le banc avant de tourner son regard vers son ami.

-Prête pour la rentrée? lui demanda ce dernier

-Oui ! J'espère que mon prof ne sera pas trop sévère cette année. Je trouvais Sue un peu trop brutale sur certain mouvement et elle a rendue sourde une élève en utilisant son mégaphone. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle l'utilisait d'ailleurs.

-Je pense que cette année tu auras Cassandra July.

La jeune fille devint soudainement livide, Poppy en profita pour lécher la glace qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Mike le foudroya du regard puis posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

-Calme-toi Britt, je l'ai eu l'année dernière, j'en suis pas mort ! J'ai passé ma deuxième année sans problème grâce à elle.

-Mais… Mais… Ce n'est pas son clone en plus jeune?

-Ca va aller Brittany. Cassandra est beaucoup plus gentille que Sue Sylvester.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Elle ne te fait pas boire des trucs infects pour ton repas et elle ne te crie pas dessus à longueur de journée.

Brittany grimaça en se souvenant le traitement que lui avait fait subir Sue, elle se demandait comment une prof comme ça avait pu devenir célèbre.

Elle allait porter sa glace à ses lèvres quand Mike lui prit des mains et l'échangea avec la sienne. Elle fronça les sourcils, lançant un regard interrogateur à son ami.

-Ton chien a léché ta glace et ce n'est pas très hygiénique !

Elle se tourna vers Poppy et le pointa sévèrement du doigt. Le chien pencha la tête sur le coté, langue pendante.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de manger trop de sucre ! Tu vas devenir obèse et l'obésité c'est très dangereux ! Regarde Lord Tubbington ! Il bouge même plus de son panier.

Le chien aboya et lécha le visage de la blonde qui recula, surprise.

-N'essaye pas de m'acheter comme ça ! Tu es puni de croquettes au fromage !

Mike ne put s'empêcher de rire, elle ne changerait jamais. Il jeta la glace dans la poubelle juste à coté de lui et s'étira.

-Tu penses te faire d'autres amis que Poppy, Lord moi ?

La blonde se redressa et semblait soudainement pensive. Elle se demandait pourquoi son ami abordé ce sujet, elle ne trouvait pas ça gênant de les avoir tous les trois comme seuls amis.

-Bah, j'ai déjà essayé mais ils me traitent tous de folle ou de gamine. Pourquoi personne n'aime les licornes ? Pourquoi ils disent tous que je suis bête ?

-Tu n'es pas bête Britt, tu es une petite merveille et ça, ils ne le comprennent pas !

Mike en avait plus qu'assez de toutes ces remarques sur Brittany, il savait très bien qu'elle ne supportait plus d'être traitée d'idiote ou de folle. Il savait bien qu'elle se croyait encore au lycée, cet endroit où elle se sentait chez elle et où tout le monde la connaissait. Elle avait changé de monde, elle n'était plus dans sa petite bulle tranquille, elle était dans une ville où la compétition et le succès faisaient parti de la vie quotidienne de pas mal de monde.

-Profite de cette nouvelle année pour t'en faire des nouveaux ! Mais n'oublie pas Britt…

-Quoi ? Oublier quoi ?

-Que tu n'es pas bête.

-Merci Mike…

Il ouvrit les bras et elle vint s'y réfugier. Elle se disait qu'elle avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir un ami comme ça, il ne l'avait jamais traité d'idiote et il la comprenait.

-Viens, on devrait rentrer.

-Oui, il faut que je vérifie que Lord T. n'est pas en train de fumer.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement assez petit mais qui était devenu leur petit chez eux. Brittany détacha Poppy qui parti s'installer confortablement sur son tapis. Elle regagna sa chambre où l'attendait son chat qui la fixait avec toujours ce même regard blasé. Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le crâne avant de lui raconter sa journée. Elle adorait faire ça, parce qu'elle avait vraiment l'impression que son chat l'écoutait et puis, ça lui permettait de dire qu'elle avait des amis. Mike, Poppy et Lord T. Brittany était habitué à ne pas avoir beaucoup d'amis, depuis toute petite les gens la trouvaient bizarre avec ses questions et son attitude sorties d'un autre monde même si elle s'était bien intégrée au lycée. Seuls ses parents et son frère la comprenaient ainsi que les animaux. Elle était très attachés aux bêtes car pour elle, elles ne te trahissaient pas et ne disaient pas de choses méchantes dans ton dos, elles t'étaient toujours fidèles. Elle porta son chat jusque dans le salon en soupirant, il était vraiment trop lourd, elle devrait peut être lui interdire la fondue.

Mike était dans la cuisine en train de fouiller dans les placards, il chantonnait en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche. Il remarqua le nombre affolants de pâté pour chat et chien, et le peu de nourriture pour lui et Brittany.

-Mike ! Où est-ce que tu as mis la télécommande ?

-Euh sur le canapé !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la blonde qui s'en saisit et alluma la télé, poussant le son au maximum. Son ami grimaça et sortit de la cuisine se dirigeant vers le salon où dansait avec frénésie sa blonde d'amie. Elle semblait de nouveau plongée dans son monde, il savait que souvent, il fallait la laisser seule mais il ne voulait pas se faire engueuler par les voisins.

-Britt ! Baisse !

-Juste pour cette chanson Mike !

Il ne put répliquer en voyant la bouille enfantine de Brittany et haussa les épaules en signe de défaite. Il la regarda danser, elle était magnifique, son visage était serein et ses mouvements s'accordaient à merveille. Elle lui jeta un regard amusé et il al rejoignit en riant.

Cette fille était unique et un trésor de la nature mais personne ne s'en rendait compte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je me permets de poster la suite déjà aujourd'hui vu que j'ai 7 chapitres d'avance :)**

**DameAjisai**_: Pour le Brittana, j'hésite encore entre ce couple et le Dantana parce que je les aime tous les deux! _

* * *

_Chapitre 2 :_

Santana se réveilla doucement en bayant, se disant que l'appartement était bien calme. Elle se tourna sur le coté pour faire face à Dani qui dormait encore, son bras cachant son visage. Elle sourit dans son sommeil et sa petite amie décida de ne pas la réveiller, s'extirpant discrètement du lit, enfilant un sweat au passage, elle se rendit dans le salon. Elle haussa les sourcils en remarquant le canapé pliable vide avant de se rappeler que son amie Rachel était partie la veille. Elle sourit tristement en se disant qu'elle ne pourrait plus l'énerver dès le matin, qu'elle devrait juste se contenter d'embêter son chien. Elle soupira avant de s'emparer de son téléphone, elle remarqua le nouveau message et se dépêcha de le lire.

_De : Quinn_

_Rachel est rentrée saine et sauve, adieu la tranquillité ! Mais je suis quand même contente de la revoir ! Sinon chez toi, ça va bien ? Et avec Dani ? _

_De : Santana_

_Je te souhaite bonne chance pour la supporter pendant une année entière. A peine deux semaines que Berry me saoulait déjà ! __Sinon je pète la forme, Goliath pète la forme (il a bouffé la moitié des cours de Rachel au passage, c'est un bon chien !) __Tout va super bien avec Dani, elle m'a même trouvé un boulot !_

_De : Quinn_

_Rachel me dit que tu as forcé ton chien à le faire ! Je n'éloigne pas cette hypothèse ! __Sinon, je suis contente pour toi ! Tu vas enfin bossé, si ce n'est pas une nouvelle !_

_De : Santana_

_Berry cherchera toujours à m'accuser Fabray, même quand il s'agit de faire brûler un plat alors qu'elle est à New York et moi à Los Angeles. __Hinhin très drôle._

Elle posa son portable sur une table avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, elle ouvrit son frigo et prit une brique de lait. Elle vérifia que c'était bien du lait de vache et bu à la bouteille avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'écrit dessus. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de le lire à la vas-vite.

_Je ne t'empoisonne pas ! Je t'ai acheté une bonne dizaine de bouteilles de lait avant de partir._

_Rach'_

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle referma la bouteille et la posa sur la table, s'essuyant discrètement la bouche. Elle alluma la radio, tombant sur une musique qu'elle aimait danser avec Quinn quand elles étaient encore au lycée. La chanson _Footlose_ résonnait à présent dans l'appartement et Goliath se précipita dans la cuisine pour y trouver sa maitresse qui dansait seule devant le toaster.

-T'es enfin réveillé toi ?

Elle le prit dans ses bras et se mit à danser avec lui, le faisant bouger dans tous les sens en riant. Elle se stoppa net et laissa tomber le chien au sol en voyant Dani qui venait de sortir de la chambre et qui la regardait, soudainement très intéressée. Elle crut s'être fait prendre sur le fait et fit mine de prendre un verre à coté de levier.

-Tu t'amuses bien San ?

-T'as rien vu OK ?

-Mais oui, mais oui.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la blonde qui vint rejoindre la brune, lui volant un baiser au passage.

-Faudrait peut être se dépêcher, sinon on est mortes et enterrées lâcha Dani avant de mordre dans un toast.

-Pourquoi ? Il est quelle heure ?

La Latina chercha une horloge du regard et dut se résigner à lire l'heure sur le four. Elle faillit s'étrangler en la lisant. Elle toussa pendant quelques secondes avant de lâcher:

-En effet, on a intérêt à se grouiller et pas qu'un peu.

Les deux filles se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule de passants, Santana lâcha quelques injures en espagnol alors que Dani ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire amusé en voyant l'agacement de la brune. Elle se demandait comment avait pu bien faire la Latina pour continuer les cours de danse, sachant qu'il fallait être calme et patient. Elle dut agripper sa manche pour ne pas la perdre du regard, s'excusant auprès des personnes qu'elle bousculait par inadvertance.

- Santana tu peux pas ralentir?

- Pour me faire engueuler après? Hors de question!

Santana jeta des regards autour d'elle, essayant de se remémorer où se trouver l'appartement auquel elles étaient attendues. Elle n'aimait pas être en retard, il fallait qu'elle soit toujours pile à l'heure sinon elle pouvait vite péter un câble. Elle n'aimait pas non plus ceux qui se pointaient en retard chez elle. Elle faillit hurler à la figure d'une grand mère qui discuter en plein milieu de la route. Elle avait beaucoup de mal avec les personnes âgées depuis que sa grand-mère l'avait jeté hors de chez elle pour une simple question de "préférence". Elle se faufila entre deux vélos et vérifia que la blonde suivait bien. Elle lui sourit avant de reprendre sa route, ses cheveux fouettant l'air derrière elle. Elle évita de justesse un homme d'affaire au téléphone qui tenait un café brûlant dans sa main mais elle ne se gêna pour faire tomber le gobelet sur la veste de l'homme telle une bonne action quotidienne. Elle avait peut être décidée de changer mais hors de question qu'elle abandonne son coté Salope. Que serait Santana Lopez sans son coté peste hispanique? Rien, tout simplement rien. Elles débouchèrent dans une avenue où la foule était moins dense et les magasins moins nombreux. Elles plissèrent les yeux sous les rayons du soleil qui se reflétaient sur les capots des voitures. Elles marchèrent jusqu'à un petit appartement moderne et voyant à cause de la peinture blanche.

-Tu vois ! On avait pas besoin de se presser, il n'est même pas là !

-Dani, je vais finir par croire que t'es myope ! Tu le vois vraiment pas ? Il est juste là, sur la route ! Je te paris qu'il se fait écraser dans dix secondes.

Dani se mit sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de voir quelque chose sur la route et elle le vit.

Ecouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, il avait toujours cette même coiffure à la mode, ce même look particulier mais discret. Il dansait en plein milieu de la route alors que c'était une rue de forte circulation.

-Faudrait peut être l'appeler non ?

-Attendons qu'une voiture arrive avant…

-San !

-Quoi ! Je plaisantais !

La Latina soupira avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux et de s'avancer sur la route en grommelant. Il ne pouvait pas rester deux secondes tranquille ? Elle se stoppa devant lui et claquant ses doigts devant son nez. Il s'arrêta de danser et retira un de ses écouteurs d'où sortait une music de Gaga poussée à plein volume. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant de lancer :

-Santana ! Comment ça va ?

-Eliott… Tu sais que t'es en train de danser en plein milieu de la route ?

L'étudiant regarda autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils puis reporta son attention sur la brune en haussant les épaules. Dani vint les rejoindre, faisant une rapide accolade à son ami avant de leur demander de revenir sur le trottoir. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois sans prononcer un mot pendant quelques minutes. Eliott en profita pour ranger son portable dans sa poche et ses écouteurs par la même occasion.

-Bon, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

-On doit aller au bar où travaille Dani pour voir s'ils n'ont pas deux postes disponibles, vu que tu as dit que tes parents t'avaient fait le dernier virement.

-Attends… Toi Santana, tu vas travailler ?

-Mais merde à la fin !

Dani et Eliott échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire sous le regard assassin de la brune.

-Franchement Dani, merci pour ton soutien… Ca fait vraiment plaisir.

-Non mais excuse moi San mais déjà que tu ne supportes pas l'idée de débarrasser le lave-vaisselle…

-Et tu crois qu'Eliott aura plus de chance que moi ? Il est tout le temps dans son monde ! Je te paris qu'il va faire la commande en leur chantant du Lady Gaga !

Eliott haussa les sourcils en croisant les bras. Certes, il était rêveur un excentrique mais il se voyait mal chanter en plein milieu d'un service. Mais bon, c'était la Latina à près tout, il luui pardonnait tout. Il plongea ses mains dans ses poches avant de partir vers la gauche, mettant fin à la conversation.

-Tu vas où comme ça ? s'étonna Dani

-Vers le bar comme prévu pourquoi ?

Santana ne put s'empêcher de rire et poings sur les hanches, elle lui répondit, moqueuse.

-C'est de l'autre coté _Starchild_.

* * *

-Mes cours sont foutus… se plaignit Rachel

Quinn leva les yeux de son livre en fronçant les sourcils. Elle le referma d'un coup sec en se maudissant d'avoir oublié le marque page puis vint rejoindre son amie qui cachait son visage derrière sa masse de cheveux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la table basse où s'éparpillaient des restes de feuilles. Elle grimaça en se disant que le chien de Santana avait dû bien s'amuser. Elle prit un bout de papier avant de le reposer alors que Rachel se plaignit de nouveau.

-Aller Rachel, on va les réparer tes feuilles.

-Je suis nulle pour faire des puzzles.

-Bon je présume qu'on va avoir besoin d'aide alors.

Elle se releva et poings sur les hanches, appela le seul homme de la maison :

-Hummel !

Il eut un silence pendant lequel la blonde perdit patience alors que la brunette s'énervait contre les bouts de papiers, s'imaginant en train de balancer Santana par la fenêtre. Puis enfin, une tête apparut à travers la porte de la cuisine.

-Oui ?

-Tu peux venir ? On a besoin d'aide.

-Pas de problèmes.

Kurt se dirigea dans le salon, abandonnant son téléphone sur une table, se demandant bien pourquoi les filles avaient besoin de son aide. Il s'accroupit aux cotés de Rachel qui lui jeta un regard désespéré. Son attention bascula sur le nombre de bout de papiers qui jonchaient la table et il fit rapidement le lien.

-Hors de question que je m'amuse à tout remettre, c'est de la faute de Santana !

-Ne fais pas ton égoïste, c'est pour Rachel et puis Santana est à L.A.

-Je ne suis pas égoïste, je n'aime pas rassembler des bouts de papiers.

-Tu crois que j'aime faire ça moi ? Et non et pourtant je me bouche pour aider Rachel

-Merci Quinn murmura cette dernière

-Mais… J'avais prévu de sortir avec… bégaya Kurt

Il ferma brusquement la bouche, se maudissant. Il avait failli faire une grosse gaffe. Ce n'était ni contre Rachel ni contre Quinn mais c'était plutôt pour sauver sa peau qu'il devait se taire. Il jeta un regard à la brunette qui avait abandonné son regard désespéré pour un regard un peu trop curieux alors que la blonde avait haussé un sourcil en souriant. Il fit mine de rien et se pencha sur la table basse, essayant de trouver des morceaux qui s'assemblaient.

-Kurt ? murmura Rachel

-Hm ?

-C'est qui ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant d'afficher son sourire le plus innocent en évitant soigneusement le regard de la blonde qui semblait bien s'amuser de la situation. Trop tard, la gaffe était faite.

-Personne…Une vague connaissance.

-Mr Hummel se serait enfin décidé à se faire de nouveaux amis ?

-Chut Quinn ! Je veux savoir son nom !

Son amie fronça les sourcils en regardant l'air enfantin de Rachel. Depuis quand elle lui disait de se taire ? C'était nouveau ça. Elle soupira avant de se lever et de s'installer confortablement dans le canapé, se saisissant de son bouquin, se disant que la conversation allait durer pas mal de temps. Elle rechercha sa page, avec agacement.

-Je le connais ?

-Oui mais Rachel…

Il était à cours d'argument et il commençait vraiment à paniquer face à la fougue de son amie qui n'était pas prête d'abandonner la partie. Elle fit même une rapide liste de tous les garçons qu'elle connaissait et qui habitaient à New York. Le problème, c'était qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient gays. Elle jeta un regard suspicieux à Kurt avant de se replonger dans son puzzle, frustrée de ne pas avoir trouvé. Elle n'allait pas arrêter si vite sa recherche.

-Il est à la NYADA ?

-Oui…

-Ce n'est quand même pas Brody ?!

A l'évocation de ce nom, Quinn manqua d'arracher une page de son livre. Elle se reprit juste à temps, reprenant rapidement son regard indéchiffrable et son expression blasé. Le beau brun était un peu trop proche de Rachel à son goût. Kurt faillit s'étrangler lui aussi. Brody, où est-ce qu'elle allait chercher ça ? C'était à la limite de l'impossible ! Il trouvait ce gars trop sur de lui et un peu trop en "plastique". Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur du salon et se dit que le temps allait passer bien lentement.

-Bon Rachel, arrête d'enquêter sur la vie privée de Kurt. Il ne fouille pas dans la tienne, alors soit gentille et fous lui la paix.

Les deux étudiants tournèrent des regards étonnés vers la blonde qui avait toujours le nez dans son bouquin. Elle cachait son sourire naissant, à son tour de faire taire la brunette. Quinn Fabray ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Le brun la remercia silencieusement alors que Rachel affichait une mine outrée. Depuis quand Quinn le disait de laisser Kurt tranquille ? D'habitude, elle adorait les voir se chamailler. Elle fronça les sourcils et assez énervée, elle reporta son attention sur son puzzle. Le silence était maître alors que personne ne prononçait un mot.

Seulement, la sonnette retentit dans tout l'appartement et la blonde fut la première levée. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Elle reconnut immédiatement la personne et lui claqua la porte au nez avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de lui dire bonjour. Elle revint dans le salon en claquant dans ses mains pour que les deux autres l'écoutent. Ils le firent et elle lâcha :

-Satan est à la porte.

-Santana est là ? S'étonna Rachel

-Rachel ! Santana habite à Los Angeles !

-Mais je connais que deux Satan… Attends me dit pas que…

La brunette tourna un regard choqué vers Kurt en le pointant du doigt. Il déglutit difficilement et prit son air innocent. Il était démasqué.

-Sebastian ?!

-Bingo ! Tu gagnes Rachel ! répondit Quinn, s'amusant de plus en plus.

-Quoi ?! Sebastian est devant la porte ? Mais c'est quoi ce…

-Rachel tu devrais te calmer, essaya Kurt.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est lui ta vague connaissance ?

Le brun se redressa et leva les mains au ciel avant de reprendre son sérieux.

-Et si c'est lui ! Et alors ? Il va pas te tuer Rachel.

-Mais c'est un psychopathe ! Il a failli frapper un gars de la NYADA juste parce qu'il avait critiqué sa tenue. Et puis, il adore faire des remarques blessantes.

-C'est Santana au masculin. Ajouta Quinn

-C'est pire que Santana, c'est un danger humain ce gars-là.

Kurt sentit l'agacement grandir en lui. Personne ici à part lui ne connaissait vraiment Sebastian et Kurt avait horreur de ceux qui jugeaient sans connaitre. Alors, il ne put s'empêcher de répliquer, sourcils froncés:

-Tu ne le connais pas Rachel, et puis je pense que tu n'as rien à dire. Parce que je pourrais dire bien des choses sur ton _Brody._

La brunette se tut et baissa les yeux, comme pris en tort. Kurt s'en voulut de lui avoir dit cela mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, le mal était fait. Se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise et horriblement coupable, il s'empara de son portable, fila dans l'entrée et ouvrit la porte. Quinn jeta un regard vers les deux étudiants qui partirent le sourire aux lèvres.

_Hummel 1 point. Berry 0 point_.

Quinn plia son pull et le rangea dans l'armoire, elle avait enfin fini de ranger sa chambre. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et jeta un coup d'œil à son portable. Un message de Santana et un autre de Kurt. Elle lu d'abord celui de son amie.

_De : Santana Lopez_

_Fabray tu ne peux plus rien dire ! J'ai un boulot donc je travaille ! Sinon voilà j'ai rien d'autre à dire à part que Dani se moque encore de ma manière de débarrasser le lave-vaisselle._

_De: Quinn_

_Ta technique est unique en son genre! Sinon bravo pour ton boulot!_

Elle sourit avant d'ouvrir le message de Kurt et son sourire disparue aussitôt.

_De : Hummel_

_Tu pourras dire à Rachel que je suis désolé et que je ne dirais plus de conneries la prochaine fois ? Sinon, je pense qu'elle va déprimer toute la semaine._

_De : Quinn_

_Je vais encore devoir rattraper tes conneries Hummel, ça devient une habitude. et Attention, Sebastian doit surement mordre._

_De : Hummel_

_Je me passerais de tes commentaires mais merci de faire ça. Tu sais y faire avec Rachel._

Elle soupira et posa le téléphone sur la table avant de se rendre dans le salon. Elle se demandait si elle arriverait vraiment à réconforter la jeune fille, elles étaient certes amies mais la brunette lui cachait bien des choses. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose avec Brody mais elle ne connaissait rien d'autres. Elle s'arrêta devant la table basse où les pages étaient toutes rassemblées après deux heures de collage intensif pendant lesquels les deux étudiantes avaient bien cru devenir folles. Rachel était bien là, jouant avec son Smartphone. Elle ne fit même pas attention à la blonde qui se sentit un peu mal à ce moment là.

-Rachel ?

Elle leva les yeux vers elle, et elle put y lire de la tristesse. Elle s'assit au coté de l'étudiante et lui prit la main.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, ça va… Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me ment ? C'est quoi cette histoire?_

Quinn fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son amie. Elle devait redevenir l'ancienne Quinn sinon ça ne marcherait pas.

-Non ça ne va pas Rachel ! Je ne suis pas idiote ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas…

Cette phrase lui fit comme l'effet d'un coup de poing et elle resta un moment muette, la bouche entrouverte. Elle se sentait blessée et exclue. Hummel, lui, était au courant de cette histoire alors qu'il ne connaissait Rachel que depuis un an.

-Tu te paies ma tête ? Je te connais depuis deux ans Rachel ! Tu connais à peu près tout de ma vie et tu… Oses me dire que ça ne me concerne pas !?

Rachel baissa la tête, sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait plus parler de ça et pourtant Kurt avait relancé le sujet. Qu'est-ce que le jeune homme pouvait être gaffeur !

-J'ai honte de ça Quinn! je ne veux pas en parler c'est tout! Kurt aurait dû se taire! Il n'avait pas le droit de parler de ça !

La brunette se leva d'un bond et se réfugia dans sa chambre en pleurs, laissant la blonde seule devant la table, complètement perdue.

_J'ai merdé sur ce coup-là_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoilà pour la suite! Le chapitre porte sur Ryder et Kitty, je me suis attachée à ces deux-là! En espérant que ça vous plaira!**

**Lisa418:**_ Pour le Brittana ou Dantana, j'hésite encore! Mais je me tourne plutôt vers le Faberry. _

* * *

_Chapitre 3 :_

_-En ce 14 Aout, les plages sont encore bondées alors que la rentrée se fait sentir à Los Angeles…_

Ryder éteignit la télé en soupirant, s'affalant encore plus dans le canapé, sa capuche lui tombant sur les yeux. Demain, il serait obligé d'aller en cours. Il sourit tristement en se rappelant la joie qu'il avait éprouvé l'année dernière quand il était rentré dans cette foutue Université. Il était presque jaloux de Kitty qui était si bien intégrée dans son école de danse. Il se disait que peut être Los Angeles n'était pas faites pour lui et qu'il aurait dû rester dans le Tennessee, on lui aurait foutu la paix. Il n'aurait pas eu toute cette pression sur les épaules. Il s'allongea dans le sofa et ferma les yeux, bras croisés derrière la tête. Au moins, ici, il était avec Kitty même si elle restait majoritairement avec Artie depuis quelques mois maintenant. D'ailleurs, elle devait surement être avec lui à cette heure-ci.

Le brun se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa colocataire faute de place. Il s'installa sur son lit et prit la guitare qui se trouvait posée contre le mur. Il fit quelques accords, essayant de vider sa tête de toutes ses pensées négatives. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait, baignant la ville dans une belle couleur orangée. Il sourit face au paysage et se dit que tout compte fait, il était vraiment heureux ici malgré ses études. La porte claqua et son attention se tourna vers la porte de la chambre. Il posa l'instrument sur son lit.

-Ryder ?

-Je suis là !

Il entendit des pas se diriger jusqu'à lui et Kitty apparut soudainement dans son champ de vision. Elle lui sourit et vint le rejoindre, s'asseyant à ses cotés. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et il répondit à son sourire. Elle retira ses sandales et les lança vers son coté de la chambre. Elle détacha ses cheveux et secoua la tête à plusieurs reprises, Ryder dut se retenir de lâcher un petit commentaire.

-Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ?

-Non, j'ai regardé la télé et j'ai joué de la guitare.

-Toute l'après-midi ?

-Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'installa un peu plus confortablement alors que la blonde lui jetait un regard réconfortant.

-Ca ne sert à rien de stresser pour la rentrée.

-Je ne stresse pas… J'étais juste tout seul.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux !

Elle sourit de plus belle et s'approcha du visage de son ami, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui tira la langue et elle rit face au visage moqueur de Ryder. Il était jaloux mais ça, il ne lui disait pas.

-Que ferais-je sans toi Ryder ?

-Pleins de choses.

Il lui sourit, d'un sourire goguenard et elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Kitty alluma la télévision et chercha du regard la télécommande du lecteur DVD. C'était mission impossible, à croire que les deux étudiants étaient vraiment bordeliques, ce qui était faux. Tout était rangé et à sa place à part les télécommandes. En soupirant, elle se leva et souleva les coussins du canapé pour la trouver. Voilà comment pourrir sa soirée pizza ciné. Elle la trouva enfin après quelques minutes de recherche intensive. Elle l'avait retrouvée sous le canapé, encore un coup de son colocataire.

-Hey Kitty ! Je suis là !

Elle tourna son regard vers Ryder qui revenait de la pizzeria. Il tenait deux grosses boites qu'il se dépêcha de déposer sur la table basse avant de secouer ses mains brûlantes. Il s'assit dans le canapé et s'installa confortablement comme à son habitude. La blonde regarda sa montre avant de soupirer sous le regard interrogateur du brun.

-On attend quoi au juste ?

-Pas quoi, Ryder. Qui.

-Donc on attend qui ?

-Blaine.

-Quoi ? Blaine ?

-Oui, Blaine Anderson. Tu sais notre voisin de palier !

-Je sais qui c'est mais pourquoi lui ? Tu sais très bien que je ne l'aime pas !

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu arrives à lui parler.

-Parce que tu me frappes si je ne le fais pas.

Kitty roula des yeux en croisant les bras. C'était reparti pour une énième prise de tête sur le sujet favori : Blaine.

Elle s'entendait à merveille avec lui mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas de Ryder. Elle avait bien cherché la source du problème mais c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, impossible. Ils avaient rencontré Blaine alors qu'ils venaient juste d'arriver à Los Angeles. C'était un gars sympa et amical qui leur avait fait découvrir la ville. La blonde s'était rapidement prise de sympathie pour lui alors que Ryder n'avait jamais su l'apprécier. Certainement un truc de mec, elle en avait marre de chercher.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y remettre ! Blaine est tout ce qu'il y a de plus gentil ! Il ne t'a absolument rien fait !

Il allait protester quand on sonna à la porte. Elle lui lança un regard de défi qui grogna de mécontentement avant de croiser les bras et de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le canapé. Il était content à l'idée de passer une soirée tranquille avec sa colocataire mais elle avait réussi à la rendre horriblement ennuyante en invitant leur voisin de palier. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance, à croire que la blonde essayait de le mettre à bout.

Enervé, il s'empara d'une part de pizza, ne faisant même pas attention au nouveau venu qui fit chaleureusement une bise à la blonde puis elle l'invita à rejoindre le salon et il s'assit dans le pouf en souriant, ignorant le coté grognon de Ryder. Il rit suite au commentaire de Kitty sur la posture de Ryder, ce qui énerva un peu plus ce dernier qui ne voulait qu'une chose : se barrer rapidement de l'appartement.

-Alors c'est quoi comme film ce soir ? demanda Blaine

-Attends que je regarde…

L'étudiante se pencha et s'empara de la boite sur la table, la passant à Blaine qui lu rapidement le titre.

-Non pas encore ! On l'a déjà vu des dizaines de fois !

-Je pense qu'on a besoin de décompresser avant la rentrée et pour une fois, c'est Ryder qui a choisi !

-Tu as des gouts très classique et « américain » Ryder.

-Ca te pose un problème ?

-Non, c'était une simple remarque.

Il eut un grognement et le brun rabattit sa capuche, vraiment irrité. Kitty assista à la scène, triste pour lui. Elle regrettait déjà d'avoir invité leur voisin pour leur dernière soirée avant la rentrée. Le film commença et chacun se servit dans les boites de pizza. Bien sûr, le film n'était pas plus important que ça. Kitty et Blaine discutaient, ne prêtant pas attention à ce qui se passait à l'écran.

-Pas trop triste que Tina ne soit plus là ?

-Si un peu mais un peu soulagé tout de même.

-Pourquoi ? Vous êtes inséparables !

Blaine prit bien soin d'avaler avant de répondre à son amie qui semblait soudainement très curieuse alors que l'autre étudiant n'en avait strictement rien à faire, préférant regarder le film qui défilait devant l'écran.

-Eh bien, je l'ai accompagné jusqu'à l'aéroport et elle m'a demandé si c'était possible qu'on soit plus qu'amis.

-Attends t'es sérieux ? Notre Tina t'a demandé de sortir avec elle ?

-Oui…

-Ta réponse ?

-Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais qu'être ami avec elle. Elle l'a mal pris, elle est partie sans même me répondre

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu aurais dû dire oui !

Il se tut et retira son nœud de papillon qu'il avait un peu trop serré. Le brun soupira intérieurement et préféra s'éclipser quelques minutes, histoire de passer cette partie inintéressante de la conversation.

-Je suis gay.

Kitty failli s'étouffer avec sa part de pizza sous le regard inquiet de Blaine qui lui servie rapidement un verre d'eau. Elle le remercia, reposant la nourriture dans la boite en carton.

-Tu sais ça depuis quand ?

-Je dirais un an maintenant.

-Et tu comptais nous le dire quand ?

-Je ne sais pas, un jour ou l'autre.

Il finit sa bière d'une traite et s'empara d'une nouvelle part de pizza alors que son amie le fixait, toujours aussi étonnée. Ryder refit son apparition et elle ne tarda pas à lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il se tut un moment avant de s'installer dans le canapé en retirant son sweat.

-Ca m'étonne pas lâcha-t-il

-Pourquoi ? demanda Blaine alors que Kitty assistait à la scène légèrement inquiète.

Elle se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de lui avoir annoncé, non que son ami soit homophobe mais il était du genre franc et Blaine du genre trop susceptible.

-Peut être la façon dont tu t'habits, les nœuds de papillons, les pantalons un peu trop courts, les chemises serrées. Et puis peut être aussi ta coiffure, tu mets trop de gel.

La blonde paniqua intérieurement, elle connaissait Ryder et elle savait qu'il ne disait pas ça pour se moquer, juste pour argumenter mais ce n'était pas l'avis de l'autre qui serra les poings en se levant. Il en avait plus qu'assez que le brun se foute de lui alors qu'il ne lui avait absolument rien fait. Il en avait marre de se laisser faire.

-Tu te moques de ma tenue vestimentaire ?

-Non pas du tout.

-Ne te fous pas de moi ! Je sais bien que tu ne peux pas me voir mais te moque pas de moi sur une chose aussi futile !

Mais je ne me fous pas de toi !

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Tu crois que tu peux critiquer avec ta tête ? Ta coupe à la Justin Bieber ? On dirait un gorille à coté de Kitty !

Ca y est, c'était foutu. La blonde ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir invité Blaine alors que Ryder était stressé par la rentrée.

Celui-ci se leva d'un bond, il ne pouvait pas faire mine de ne pas réagir. Les insultes, c'était trop pour lui, déjà qu'il devait en essuyer toute l'année. Ce n'était pas ce simple étudiant qui allait le faire flancher. Il se jeta sur lui, le frappant brutalement dans l'abdomen. Blaine répliqua en lui donnant une droite. Ce ne se jouait plus qu'aux poings, celui qui tapait le plus fort.

-Arrêtez ! hurla Kitty

Elle avait peur d'intervenir du haut de ses 1 mètre soixante. Les coups pleuvaient ainsi que les injures. Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. La table basse fut renversée et les deux jeunes hommes continuaient toujours de se bagarrer. Les voisins allaient bientôt s'interroger sur ce qu'il se passait dans l'appartement et il ne fallait pas que cela s'ébruite jusqu'au propriétaire de l'immeuble

-Putain Stop ! Vous allez détruire le salon !

Ils ne l'écoutaient pas et elle commença à paniquer de plus en plus. Elle se décida enfin à attraper Blaine par la taille vu qu'il était beaucoup moins grand que Ryder et qu'il pesait moins lourd.

Hélas, par inadvertance, il lui donna un coup de coude dans le nez et elle glapit de surprise. Elle tomba sur le canapé, complètement sonnée. Les deux garçons cessèrent de se frapper, au grand bonheur de la blonde. Ryder se rua vers elle, fixant son visage avec inquiétude quant à Blaine, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il s'était laissé emporter et ce n'était pas du tout son genre d'habitude.

-Kitty, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te frapper !

-Ce n'est pas grave Blaine, juste un petit coup de rien du tout. Je n'aurais plus rien demain.

-Tu es sûre ? Je…

-C'est rien Blaine, je t'assure !

-Je ferais mieux d'y aller alors…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il filait déjà hors de l'appartement sous le regard désolé de la jeune fille. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en se tenant le nez.

-Kitty ? Ca va ?

-Non ça ne va pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de le frapper ?

-Il… m'a insulté !

-Et c'était une raison pour lui refaire le portrait ? C'était presque rien !

-Tu ne peux pas savoir !

Elle sortit de la pièce contrariée et horriblement énervée. Elle savait qu'elle devait y aller mollo avec Ryder mais il avait dépassé les limites en frappant Blaine. Elle s'empara de son sac et de ses clés de voiture avant de se diriger vers l'entrée.

-Tu vas où comme ça ?

-Chez Artie !

La porte claqua et le brun ne put s'empêcher de frapper dans une chaise. La jalousie le rongeait en pensant que la blonde avait défendue Blaine et non lui, qu'elle allait dormir encore une fois chez Artie.

Il alla dans sa chambre malgré le fait qu'il savait bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir.

* * *

**Je pense poster 1 chapitre par semaine à partir de maintenant!**

**Reviews s'il vous plait :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde, c'est encore moi! Avec un nouveau chapitre! **

**Le chapitre 4 porte sur la rentrée de Brittany et Rachel! J'espère que ça va vous plaire :)**

**Snapglee_:_**_ pour le Faberry, eh bien je suis sûre de vouloir en faire! Mais je vais faire dans la durée, ça ne sera pas tout de suite! Pour finir, je me suis plutôt tourner sur le Brittana parce que le Dantana, franchement je n'ai pas l'impression que ça ira loin et puis la nouvelle coupe de Dani est pas top top! Du Klaine? Je sais pas encore et sinon il y aura Finn mais pour que quelques chapitres. Voilà voilà!_

**Sinon merci beaucoup pour les commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir!**

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : _

Brittany enfila son t-shirt avant de secouer sa crinière blonde. Elle se dépêcha d'attacher ses cheveux sachant très bien qu'elle n'arriverait pas à les démêler. Elle vérifia que son sac était prêt avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle baissa les yeux vers son oreiller où s'était paresseusement installé Lord T. Elle sourit et le prit dans ses bras, le berçant doucement. Il se mit à ronronner. Alors qu'elle commençait à lui parler, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle soupira avant de se lever et de le prendre sur son bureau. Elle fixa l'image qui s'afficha sur l'écran d'abord surprise puis un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, elle décrocha sans hésiter.

-Rory? C'est toi?

_-Bien sûr que c'est moi sœurette ! Tu vois mon nom quand je t'appelle._

-On est jamais trop sur avec les services secrets…

_-Ils ne t'espionnent pas, tu es aussi innocente qu'une licorne ! _

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, elle aimait tellement son frère. Rory était vraiment irremplaçable pour elle, il était resté toute son enfance avec elle et l'avait défendu des autres gamins de son âge. Mais maintenant, ils étaient séparés par leurs avenirs. L'une était danseuse, l'autre était étudiant en histoire.

_-Alors comment ça va à Los Angeles ? _

-Super ! Lord T. a un peu grossi et Poppy est sorti de sa maladie. Mike va très bien aussi !

_-C'est bon à savoir ! _

-Et toi ? Maman et Papa vont bien ? Parce que moi, ils me manquent beaucoup !

_-Ils vont très bien et tu leur manques aussi. Hier, on a même regardé un album photo qui date de nos cinq ans. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient pleurer. _

-J'aurais tellement voulu être là ! C'est dommage que j'habite si loin.

_-Bah ! Pour les fêtes de Noël ! Bref, je t'appelais pour te souhaiter une bonne rentrée pour ta deuxième année ! Tu vas tout déchirer ! _

-Toi aussi tu vas déchirer !

Elle entendit le rire si particulier de son frère. Il lui manquait vraiment.

_-Et Britt-Britt…_

-Oui ?

_-N'oublie pas de sourire !_

-Merci Rory !

_-Mais de rien Britt ! Allez bisous et bonne chance sœurette !_

La conversation se coupa et Brittany déposa son portable sur son lit, se sentant au bord des larmes. Sa famille lui manquait tellement, Rory lui manquait tellement. Elle ne les voyait presque plus et ça lui faisait mal. Elle souffla un bon coup avant de prendre Lord T. dans ses bras et de l'embrasser sur le sommet du crâne.

-Brittany ! Dépêche-toi !

-Mais attends, je dis au revoir à Lord T.

-Tu le vois ce soir !

La blonde fit enfin son apparition dans le salon, fin prête malgré le fait qu'elle se sentait un peu triste. Elle caressa Poppy lui promettant qu'elle reviendrait vite puis sourit avec innocence à Mike qui sentit son agacement s'envoler. Il lui sourit à son tour, s'emparant des clés et de son sac. C'était le jour de la rentrée et ils ne devaient pas être en retard. Ils descendirent quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, le propriétaire les regarda courir vers leur voiture en souriant. Mike démarra au quart de tour alors que Brittany s'appuya contre la vitre, fixant le paysage qui commençait à défiler derrière la fenêtre. Elle se demandait bien quel professeur de danse serait le sien cette année, elle avait prié toute la nuit pour que Sue ne soit pas son tortionnaire. Et puis, elle avait un peu prié aussi, se disant qu'elle aurait peut être un ami cette année qu'il l'aimerait pour ce qu'elle était et non parce qu'elle était belle ou bien une très bonne danseuse. Elle voulait qu'il l'aime comme Mike le faisait.

-Tu penses à quoi Britt ?

-A la rentrée et à mon futur nouvel ami.

-Ca sera un ami d'enfer, je te le garantis.

-Oui ! Mais tu seras toujours mon préféré.

-Merci Brittany, ça sera toujours pareil pour moi.

Elle se redressa soudainement quand elle vit une belle brune à l'arrêt dans une voiture voisine. Elle ne la voyait pas très bien à cause des reflets du soleil mais elle semblait en pleine discussion avec une blonde. Enfin discussion, plutôt une dispute si on voyait l'expression énervée de la conductrice. Elle les fixa de longues minutes, très curieuse, jusqu'au moment où le regard de la brune croisa le sien et elle se tourna vers Mike comme pris en faute.

-On est pile à l'heure Britt !

-Cool ! On ne va pas se faire gronder !

-Non heureusement pour nous.

Mike se dépêcha de se garer et la blonde fut la première à sortir de la voiture, souriant en voyant la façade de l'Université. Elle fit un câlin à Mike avant de traverser rapidement et son ami la regarda faire en riant alors qu'une fille le bouscula par inadvertance, elle semblait être au téléphone.

-Non… Non ne stresse pas ! Ca ne sert à rien ! Tout va bien se passer ! Non ce soir, je suis à l'appartement.

Il haussa les sourcils puis se dirigea à son tour vers l'immense bâtiment, étonné que la fille au téléphone prenne le même chemin.

Brittany se rendit dans la pièce réservée aux deuxièmes années. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant le nombre d'étudiants que s'y trouvait. Elle se perdit dans toute cette foule. D'habitude, ils n'étaient pas aussi nombreux ! Ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine dans son cours de danse de première année. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux personnes qui l'entourait et elle croisa un regard qu'elle avait déjà vu mais qui disparu aussitôt dans la masse de jeunes danseurs. Elle le chercha encore quelques secondes avant d'abandonner.

-Bonjour et bienvenue pour votre nouvelle année ! Cette année vous serez réparti dans différentes classes, dirigées par différents professeurs que voici.

La blonde reconnut Sue Sylvester et son éternel survêtement, Cassandra July, Rose Washington, Carl Howell et Terry Del Monico, connue pour ses crises d'hystérie. Elle se demandait bien dans quelle classe elle pourrait bien être envoyée. Mike lui avait dit que vu ses talents en danse, elle serait surement avec Cassandra, la meilleure professeure de l'Université. Les listes d'élèves défilèrent jusqu'à que son nom soit prononcer pour la classe de July. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, se disant qu'elle faisait partie des meilleures. Elle s'empara de son sac et se dirigea vers la salle n°4, presque en courant.

-Bien ! Je me présente, je suis Cassandra July et je serais votre professeure toute au long de votre deuxième année. Que je vous prévienne, je ne fais aucune faveur et je n'aime pas les fainéants. Vous êtes dans ma classe car vos professeurs de l'année dernière vous ont jugé capable de survivre à mes cours alors montrez vous à la hauteur.

Il eut un silence où quelques étudiants se jetèrent des regards incertains et puis il eut un soupire que seul Brittany put entendre, il provenait de sa voisine de droite. Elle se tourna vers elle, reconnaissant encore cette brune métisse qui semblait s'amuser du discours de Cassandra. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de la trouver très belle.

-Un problème ?

Elle sursauta en entendant sa voix, elle secoua la tête négativement avant de tourner son attention sur la prof sous le regard interrogateur de l'autre étudiante qui se demandait bien qui pouvait être cette fille un peu trop curieuse. Elle était pourtant sûre de connaitre tous les étudiants.

-Bien mettez vous par groupe de deux ! Fille et garçon, j'insiste !

Un brouhaha commença et Brittany ne savait pas trop vers qui aller, le temps qu'elle réagisse, il n'y avait plus de cavalier libre. Elle baissa le regard, triste alors que Cassandra July se dirigea vers elle.

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Je m'appelle Brittany S. Pierce.

-Bien Brittany… Santana ! Viens ici !

La brune de tout à l'heure sursauta avant de les rejoindre, les sourcils froncés. Elle n'avait pas réussi à se trouver un garçon à temps.

-Miss July ?

-Toujours aussi rebelle à ce que je vois ! Bref ce n'est pas le sujet. Mets-toi avec Brittany.

-Mais…

-Je te connais Santana et je sais que ça ne te fais ni chaud ni froid de danser avec une fille.

Santana hocha la tête avant de jeter un nouveau regard à la blonde qui lui souriait presque avec innocence. Sur qui était-elle encore tombée ?

- Bien, aujourd'hui, nous retravaillons les tangos. Je vous regarderez chacun votre tour pour mieux vous juger. Les autres sur les bancs et que je n'entende rien !

Le premier binôme s'avança alors que le reste des étudiants s'installèrent sur les bancs. Les deux filles se jetèrent un regard sans rien dire. La brune croisa les jambes alors que la blonde observait le couple qui se préparait à danser. La canne de Cassandra frappa le sol deux fois et un étudiant démarra la musique. Ils commencèrent sous les regards attentifs mais Brittany ne tarda pas à tourner le sien vers sa voisine qui le remarqua assez rapidement. Elle soupira et se tourna vers elle, son regard plongé dans le sien.

-Bon qu'est-ce que tu me veux à me regarder toutes les dix secondes ?

Brittany fut prise au dépourvu, elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-C'est pas de ma faute si à chaque fois que je regarde quelque part tu apparais !

-C'est ça je te crois. Je n'apparais pas comme par magie ok ?

-Et puis c'est pas de ma faute si tu te disputes en publique.

Santana pinça les lèvres à l'évocation de ce détail et sentit l'agacement monter assez rapidement. Elle remit mèche rebelle derrière son oreille avant de lui répondre :

-Et depuis quand tu espionnes la vie des gens ?

-J'ai pas espionné vu que vous le faisiez en publique !

-On ne le faisait pas en publique ok ? Mêle-toi de tes affaires si tu ne veux pas d'ennui.

-Mais…

-J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête alors on en arrête là ok ?

La musique cessa et Brittany reporta son attention vers Cassandra July qui les fixait, un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres. Elle fronça les sourcils. A quoi pensait-elle ?

-Santana et Brittany, à votre tour. Montrez nous que deux femmes peuvent danser le tango ensemble.

La Latina se leva en grognant et la blonde la suivit, déçue d'avoir loupé son approche auprès de la brune. Elle se plaça face à celle-ci. Santana s'empara de sa main et posa la deuxième sur la hanche droite de sa partenaire qui frissonna sous le contact. Sa peau était douce et chaude.

-Bien un, deux, trois !

La canne frappa de nouveau le sol et Brittany eut à peine le temps de poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'étudiante qui ignora la chaleur que lui provoquait ce contact. Elle aurait vraiment dû danser avec un garçon et non avec cette fille _bizarre_. Le tempo était rapide mais elles réussirent rapidement à trouver le rythme, La Latina menait la danse.

-Arrête de me fixer ! Concentre-toi ! lui murmura-t-elle

Elle hocha la tête et effectua un tour sur elle-même avant de se pencher en arrière, tendant sa jambe. Le bras de sa partenaire se cala dans son dos et son visage se trouva près du sien. Elle se perdit quelques secondes dans ce regard sensuel puis se reprit rapidement en enchainant un nouveau mouvement, plaçant sa jambe sur la hanche de Santana qui essayait de se concentrer sur la danse. Elle fit quelques pas sur le coté, suivant le rythme et la sensualité du tango sous le regard attentif de Cassandra. Elle se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil à la blonde et fut surprise de voir son visage aussi concentré et serein. Tellement, qu'elle trébucha et failli faire chuter Brittany qui lui jeta un regard surpris auquel elle répondit par un froncement de sourcils.

Les minutes défilèrent et leurs mouvements étaient toujours parfaitement coordonnés. Leur danse était parfaite et hypnotique. La musique cessa et les deux filles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre, essoufflées. Brittany souriait de toutes ses dents alors que la brune la regardait avec un mélange d'admiration et d'énervement. Ne pouvait-elle pas cesser, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, de la regarder comme si elle était le messie ou bien une bête de foire ? D'habitude les gens la regardaient avec crainte ou bien admiration.

-Eh bien je pense que j'en ai assez vu. Vous êtes douées.

Cassandra July croisa les bras avant de leur indiquer le banc du regard.

-Vous n'êtes pas toutes seules ! Au suivant !

Elles hochèrent la tête avant de s'asseoir sans un mot et cela dura pendant de longues minutes.

Santana était intriguée par cette blonde alors que Brittany était fascinée par la brune. Elle se risqua enfin à la regarder de nouveau et un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la Latina. Un sourire presque innocent.

-Quinze minutes, tu as résisté pendant quinze minutes.

-Résister de quoi ?

-Tu ne m'as pas regardé pendant quinze minutes.

-Et pour une fois tu ne te fâches pas !

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules, passant une main dans ses cheveux, ce qui captiva le regard de la blonde.

-Bon ! C'est tout pour le moment ! Le directeur veut vous voir avant la pause déjeuner !

Les étudiants se levèrent, s'emparant de leurs affaires. Brittany fit de même avant de se tourner vers sa partenaire de danse, qui la regardait intriguée.

-En tout cas Santana Lopez, j'aimerais bien être ton amie !

Elle lui sourit avec un sourire enfantin avant de filer à la suite des autres élèves sous le regard complètement médusé de la Latina.

* * *

Rachel entra dans la salle de chant, souriant au professeur. Elle s'installa, posant son sac à ses pieds, se recoiffant rapidement avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers la porte. Le cours était censé avoir commencé depuis cinq minutes et ils n'étaient que trois dans la classe. Elle soupira, croisant les jambes. Elle était contente de reprendre les cours malgré le fait que le beau temps de L.A lui manquait et son amie Santana lui manquait aussi mais elle le gardait pour elle. La brune devait surement frimer en montrant son talent en danse.

-Rachel ?

Elle se redressa, tournant son attention vers les chaises derrière elle. Elle fronça les sourcils cherchant son mystérieux interlocuteur. Elle trouva un étudiant que se cachait derrière son cahier de chant. Elle ouvrit la bouche au moment où le cahier fut penché sur le coté et que le sourire charmeur de son brun d'ami la fit sursauter.

-Brody ?

-Hi Rachel !

Elle essaya de sourire, cachant son malaise. Elle n'avait pas encore digéré la remarque de Kurt et cette histoire la hantait depuis hier soir. Brody vint s'asseoir à ses cotés, ignorant que son amie ne se sentait pas à l'aise.

-Alors tes vacances ? Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu que tu partais à L.A !

-Tu es sur ? J'étais pourtant sur que je te l'avais dit ! Santana m'a invité pour deux semaines.

-Je n'ai rien reçu.

Rachel fronça de nouveau les sourcils face à cette remarque. Elle était certaine de lui avoir envoyé un message avant de partir ! Ce qu'ignorait la jeune fille, c'était que Quinn avait supprimé ce fameux message sur Skype, le brun n'avait donc rien reçu.

-On ne va pas en faire toute une histoire, pas vrai ? Alors c'est comment là bas ?

-Eh bien… C'est grand, ensoleillé et il y a beaucoup de gars comme toi.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur alors que la jeune fille lui fit son plus innocent sourire.

-Bodybuildé, bronzé et beau gosse. Ca faisait très gay selon Santana

-Tu insinues que je suis gay ?

-Non, je te taquine même si j'ai des doutes !

Il afficha un visage surpris puis fit une moue vexée. La brunette ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de lui donner une tapette sur le sommet du crâne. Il protesta gentiment. Rachel aimait beaucoup Brody, il n'était pas méchant avec elle, il la faisait rire à peu près tous les jours et leur complicité était incassable. Et puis, il l'avait aidé après cette foutue histoire…

-Brody… Tu es trop susceptible.

-Tu dois déteindre sur moi.

Ce fut à son tour d'afficher une mine outrée. Elle croisa les bras et détourna le regard. C'était un petit jeu entre eux deux.

Son portable vibra et elle s'en empara discrètement, vérifiant que le professeur ne la regardait pas. Ca ne faisait pas très bonne impression de lire ses messages en cours.

_De : Kurt_

_Isabelle me laisse tranquille ce midi ! Je te propose un déjeuner avec moi ! Pour me faire pardonner ? _

_De : Rachel _

_Je ne dis pas non mais attention c'est moi qui choisis le restaurant ! Et il te faudra plus pour te faire pardonner ! ;)_

_De : Kurt_

_Encore une fois, je me vois obligé de t'obéir. A croire que tu gagneras toujours Rachel ! _

_De : Rachel_

_Je ne suis pas Rachel Berry pour rien ! Rdv à 12h15 à l'endroit de d'habitude ! _

Elle rangea son portable, se rendant compte que le cours avait enfin commencé. Elle tourna son regard vers Brody qui écoutait attentivement, installer confortablement sur sa chaise. Elle sourit avant de faire de même, écoutant Holly Holiday qui réussissait toujours à captiver ses élèves.

-Donc groupe de deux pour les duos ! Sujet libre aujourd'hui !

Brody et Rachel s'échangèrent un regard avant de sourire et de se frapper dans la main. Ils allaient encore battre tous les autres.

-Je te laisse choisir Rachel

-Parfait parce que j'ai absolument la chanson qu'il nous faut !

Kurt se dépêcha de rejoindre le restaurant où l'attendait Rachel. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas arriver en retard, ne voulant pas aggraver les choses. Il avait eu du mal à lâcher Sébastian qui ne voulait pas manger tout seul après ses cours ennuyeux de médecine. Hélas, le brun avait dû refuser l'invitation, Rachel était prioritaire vu qu'elle faisait de même pour lui. Il entra et la chercha du regard, il la trouva bien assez vite. Elle fixait la rue appuyée sur la vitre, songeuse. Il retira sa veste, prenant soin de ne pas abîmer sa broche hippopotame qu'Isabelle aimait tant et la rejoignit. Elle sursauta comme si elle avait été tirée de ses pensées, il lui sourit et elle l'imita.

-Tu es pile à l'heure.

-Je n'allais pas te faire attendre un jour de rentrée !

-En parlant de rentrée ! Comment c'est passé la tienne ?

-Bien, bien ! On a une nouvelle stagiaire ! Une certaine… Ah euh Tina Zhang ou un truc de ce genre ! Elle a besoin d'argent pour ces études.

-La pauvre, c'est dur de travailler et en même temps continuer ces études.

-Très dur tu veux dire ! J'ai dû faire un choix ! Vogue ou la NYADA.

-Le monde de la mode te va mieux Kurt. Tout le monde le dit.

-C'est peu être vrai mais je regrette quand même un peu la NYADA.

La brunette soupira avant de sourire à nouveau, croisant les mains sous son menton. Kurt la regarda, les sourcils haussés.

-Tu ne changeras jamais !

-Parle pour toi !

Un serveur arriva à leur table, calepin en main. Ils choisirent rapidement leurs plats puis reprirent leur conversation.

-Bref, la NYADA n'a pas changé ?

-Pas du tout ! Les commères sont encore là et mes rivales aussi !

-Ne me dit pas que tu as peur de cette Sunshine et de ce Harmony !

-Elles sont fortes Kurt, mieux vaut que je me méfie et que je ne fasse pas comme l'année dernière !

-La fois où tu n'as pas eu le rôle principal parce que tu faisais trop ta Diva ?

Rachel cacha son visage dans ses mains en soupirant sous le sourire de son ami qui se remémora la crise de nerf de la brunette et l'incompréhension totale du coté de Quinn.

-Ne me rappelle pas ça.

-Je ne comptais pas le faire. Je ne suis pas suicidaire.

-Tu es sur ? Parce qu'être ami avec Sébastian…

-Rachel !

-Pardon, j'ai juste du mal à comprendre ton choix de l'avoir parmi tes amis vu ce qu'il a fait à ton ex.

-Adam avait dépassé les limites.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée des plats. Ils remercièrent le serveur avant de se jeter un regard.

-Bien on parle d'autre chose !

-Tu vas auditionner pour Funny Girl ?

-J'hésite ! Même si je me suis renseignée.

-Et ? Pourquoi tu hésite ?

-Parce que j'hésite !

Le brun haussa les sourcils avant de prendre une première bouchée de son plat et de détourner le regard vers la rue. Rachel était si étrange depuis quelques temps. Elle préférait toujours être bien sûr avant de se lancer, ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'ancienne Rachel Berry. Comme ci, elle avait décidé de devenir raisonnable, peut être était-ce la présence de Quinn qui la changeait ? Mais il en doutait fortement connaissant le caractère de Rachel. Peut être était-ce à cause de l'histoire de l'année dernière ? La brunette était d'ailleurs en train de chercher son portable suite au bruit du vibreur. Il fronça les sourcils, un peu déçu. Lui, au moins, avait résisté à la tentation de répondre aux nombreux messages de Sébastian.

-Rachel ?

-Attends, je réponds à Quinn.

_De : Quinn_

_Première matinée terminée ! _

_Suis à la cafet avec des amis. Et toi ta rentrée ? _

_De : Rachel_

_J'ai retrouvé Brody ! Et puis là, je mange avec Kurt qui a réussi à se libérer des griffes d'Isabelle._

_De : Quinn_

_Quel exploit ! _

_Bon, je finis plus tôt aujourd'hui donc je te rejoins à la NYADA ? _

_De : Rachel_

_Ne te gêne surtout pas ! Je t'attends avec impatience )_

Elle rangea son téléphone et sourit à Kurt qui la fixait avec son regard agacé qu'elle connaissait bien.

-Et sinon toi de ton coté ? Si on oublie Sebastian et Isabelle ?

-Eh bien… Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il y a une nouvelle qui semble vraiment sympa et puis on a de nouvelles commandes importantes et autres choses dans ce genre là !

-Ah… Et tu bosses sur quoi en ce moment ?

-Isabelle m'a laissé tranquille avec le velours et m'a lancé un nouveau défi. Les chemises et les chemisiers pour femme. Je dois trouver de nouvelles façons de les porter, d'autres modèles. En gros, je vais encore devoir me coucher super tard.

La brunette lui jeta un regard désolé avant de lui prendre la main et de la serrer dans la sienne. Kurt lui répondit par un sourire.

-Pauvre Kurt. Je peux te préparer un stock de café si tu veux.

-Un seul me suffira. Je suis sensible à la caféine.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai…

Rachel se rappela rapidement de la soirée où Kurt avait bu trois cafés dans une après-midi et s'était retrouvé insomniaque toute la nuit.

-Bon ! C'est pas tout ça mais je dois y retourner !

-Déjà ? se plaignit Rachel qui lui fit une tête de chien battu.

-Isabelle ne m'a laissé que l'heure du déjeuner. Désolé Rachel…

-Je vais te l'enlever ton Isabelle ! Je ne peux pas profiter de mes amis !

-Tu me vois ce soir !

-Mais c'est long.

-Dit la fille qui était censé me faire la tête.

-Kurt Hummel, tu as le chic pour toujours m'énerver.

* * *

Quinn s'appuya contre le poteau face à l'immense Université. Elle ajusta ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez avant de se recoiffer rapidement sous le regard de plusieurs passants. Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois qu'elle osait mettre le jean moulant que Santana lui avait offert. Le résultat ? Elle attirait tous les regards et elle n'aimait pas trop ça. Féministe jusqu'au bout des doigts, elle ne pouvait pas supporter les manières de certains individus masculins. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre en soupirant.

_Encore trop à l'avance Fabray…_

La prochaine fois, elle en profiterait pour chercher un smoothie au Starbuck d'à coté. Elle s'étira, se demandant où Rachel pouvait bien être. En danse ? En chant ? En théâtre ? Elle imaginait la brunette jouer la comédie sur scène. Elles s'étaient déjà amusé, toutes les deux, à rejouer la scène du Balcon de Roméo et Juliette. Faute de ne pas avoir de Balcon, Rachel s'était retrouvé sur l'escabeau de la cuisine, récitant son texte avec exagération. Elle sourit à ce souvenir et à la complicité qui les avaient unies et qui durait toujours malgré le fait que Rachel ne lui disait pas tout. Eh oui, la grande Quinn Fabray pensait encore et encore à la réaction de son amie face à la phrase de Hummel. Qu'est-ce que la brunette pouvait bien lui cacher ? Et pourquoi cela tourner autour de Brody ? Elle soupira en se massant les tempes. Elle allait arrêter de triturer ses méninges sinon elle allait devenir folle.

Elle entendit des voix derrière elle, elle se retourna et fut soulagée de voir enfin des étudiants sortir de l'Université. Elle chercha Rachel du regard, c'était aussi facile que chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Mais bon, elle le faisait quand même, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle aperçut la silhouette familière de son amie. Elle n'était pas seule, Brody était à ses cotés, tout sourire. Il semblait en pleine discussion ou plutôt débat. Quinn haussa un sourcil avant de partir à leur rencontre. La brunette la vit quelques secondes plus tard et un large sourire illumina son visage.

-Quinn ! Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Non mentit-elle, je viens juste d'arriver.

Elles se firent la bise puis la blonde remarqua la main de Rachel dans celle de Brody, elle fut surprise, c'est deux là ne sortaient pourtant pas ensemble. Elle lança un regard accusateur vers le brun qui haussa les sourcils.

-Un problème Quinnie ?

-Pas du tout Brodynounet.

Leurs regards restèrent fixés l'un à l'autre pendant une minute. C'était un jeu entre eux, ils se lançaient des piques à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifié d'ennemis ou de rivaux.

-Ca te dit un petit tour avant de rentrer ?

Quinn sursauta avant de tourner son attention vers Rachel.

-Bien sûr ! Kurt ne râlera pas pour ça.

-Et… Et moi ?

Brody jeta un regard à Rachel, rajustant son sac sur son épaule. Quelques filles lui jetèrent des regards gourmands avant de partir en gloussant ce qui agaça la brunette. Elle s'empara de sa main et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

-On se voit demain !

-Pas de problème alors…

Il lui sourit avant de partir de son coté, mains dans les poches. Il était déçu de ne pas avoir pu parler à Rachel un peu plus longtemps. Presque deux mois sans nouvelle et il avait l'impression que son amie s'en foutait complètement et ça lui faisait mal. Il l'avait pourtant toujours soutenue.

-Alors où comptes-tu m'emmener ?

-Nulle part, je n'ai juste pas envie de rentrer tout de suite.

-Pourquoi ? A cause de Kurt ?

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec Kurt ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Quinn se retint de justesse de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis peu de temps.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire un coup comme ça à Rachel, elle avait bien vu sa réaction quand elle s'était montrée un peu trop curieuse et elle s'était sentie coupable. Elle ne voulait pas causer une crise juste par curiosité même si elle se sentait à part et étrangère face à cette foutue histoire. Elle ne pouvait pas se le cacher, elle voulait savoir. Savoir ce qui c'était passé pendant leur première année ! Mais elle se taisait pour le bien de Rachel, elle n'était plus cette garce qui faisait tout pour être au courant de tout.

-Parce que nous sommes que trois dans l'appartement.

La brunette jeta un regard à son amie avant de hausser les épaules, ignorant le ton hésitant de la blonde. Elle l'entraina dans une rue discrète et charmante, qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Elle s'assit sur un banc et croisa les jambes, invitant Quinn à faire de même. Elle s'installa à ses cotés et retira ses lunettes, qu'elle remonta dans ses cheveux. Elles se fixèrent sans prononcer un mot. C'était si étrange, elles qui étaient de nature bavardes. Le silence commençait à peser lourd, ce qui mit mal à l'aise la blonde.

-Rach ?

-Désolée Quinn mais je n'arrive pas à t'en parler ça fait trop mal !

-Mais… Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Quinn fronça les sourcils, complètement perdue. De quoi parlait la brunette ? Elle n'avait posé aucune question ou même prononcé le moindre mot.

Alors pourquoi pouvait-elle apercevoir des larmes dans les yeux de Rachel. Elle lui prit la main, essayant de la consoler malgré le fait qu'elle se demandait la cause de son chagrin.

-Je pensais pouvoir t'en parler mais…

Elle éclata en sanglots et la blonde la prit directement dans ses bras, confuse.

_Bordel…C'est quoi cette histoire ?_

-Rachel, arrête de pleurer.

-Je peux pas…

Elle caressa doucement son dos, essayant de la calmer. Elle jeta des regards au quelques passants un peu trop curieux.

-Rach… C'est quoi le problème ?

_-_Finn_…_

_Finn ? Finn Hudson ?_

* * *

**Que c'est-il donc passé? Qu'a fait Finn? **

**La réponse la semaine prochaine! **

**Reviews s'il vous plait! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez passé un Joyeux Noël! :)**

** Bref! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui va donc porter sur le passé de Rachel et donc cette histoire avec Finn.**

**Bonne Lecture et laissez un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

* * *

_Chapitre 5 :_

Quinn resta sans voix pendant quelques minutes alors que Rachel continuait de pleurer contre son épaule.

Qu'est-ce qu'avait bien pu faire Finn Hudson ? Leur ancien colocataire ?

-Rachel… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Il m'a abandonné.

* * *

_Finn Hudson et Rachel Berry, deux adolescents à peine sortis du lycée et déjà fiancés depuis trois mois.__Leur rêve ? Vivre ensemble à New York même si ce rêve serait plutôt au gout de Rachel.__Ils trouvèrent un appartement en colocation avec un certain Kurt Hummel et une amie de Rachel, Quinn Fabray. Les quatre étudiants se lièrent rapidement d'amitié même si le courant avait eu du mal à passer entre le grand brun et la blonde.__La rentrée arriva à grand pas, le couple Finnchel entra à la NYADA, Kurt chez et Quinn à Yale._

_Après tout, tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Une bande de bons copains quoi de mieux pour vivre une merveilleuse vie à New York ?_

_Rachel fit la connaissance de Brody, un étudiant plus âgé qu'elle, qui l'aidait pour ses cours de théâtre. La brunette ne pouvait pas trouver mieux comme allié pour affronter son professeur de théâtre. Finn vit d'un très mauvais œil cette relation. Brody était plus beau que lui et meilleur élève. Il craignait pour l'avenir de son couple..._

_C'est ainsi que les problèmes commencèrent…_

_Rachel invita Brody à diner à l'appartement. Quinn le trouvait drôle, Kurt affreusement séduisant et Finn se passait bien de commentaires. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que ce gars-là s'en aille de leur vie et leur foute la paix. Pour une fois, qu'il était heureux avec sa fiancée et ses amis dans la plus belle ville des USA.__Mais ce n'était pas au gout de Rachel, celle-ci appréciait énormément Brody et c'était réciproque. __Mais la brunette n'avait qu'un seul amour Finn Hudson et pourtant, ce dernier ne faisait que se méfier._

_-Tout va bien ? lui demandait sans cesse sa fiancée._

_-Bien sûr que ça va ! pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?_

_-Tu as l'air fatigué._

_« Fatigué de devoir te surveiller » pensait-il toujours tout bas. Et pourtant, Finn Hudson n'était pas un mauvais gars. Il avait aidé bon nombre de lycéens, défendu sa mère lors de son divorce, l'avait encouragé et aidé lors de son mariage. Finn était le fils et l'ami idéal mais il avait un défaut : il avait du mal à se mettre en avant __Ce défaut lui joua des tours à la NYADA, ses professeurs lui disaient sans cesse de postuler pour des rôles dans des comédies musicales parce qu'on en croisait pas des masses des types comme lui. Mais Finn se disait qu'il allait louper ses auditions alors, il ne faisait rien. __Il ne travaillait presque plus, ce qui en inquiétait certains mais Rachel n'était pas au courant, trop soucieuse de son avenir dans Broadway._

_Trois mois que la petite troupe était à New York. Quinn était une élève hors paire, Kurt était le chouchou d'une certaine Isabelle, Rachel brillait déjà sur les planches de quelques pièces et Finn restait dans l'ombre. __Souvent, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû partir avec son ami Noah, en Europe pour entrer dans une équipe sportive de haut niveau. Mais encore une fois, il n'avait pensé qu'à son amour pour Rachel._

_-Tout va bien ?_

_-Oui Rachel…_

_Encore un mensonge qu'une personne avait trouvé. Brody…Oui Brody avait remarqué que le grand brun n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il avait trouvé bon d'en parler à Rachel qui nia le fait que son fiancé aille mal. Il lui en aurait parlé autrement ! __Mais Brody essaya encore et encore de la prévenir mais elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête car à chaque fois qu'elle posait la question à Finn celui-ci lui répondait que tout allait pour le mieux et qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. _

_Pendant le mois Novembre, le jour de la Thanksgiving, Brody décida de parler à Finn en privé, celui-ci accepta à contre cœur. Le beau brun lui dit, qu'il est au courant qu'il mentait à Rachel au sujet de son état. Il lui proposa de l'aider à surmonter tout ça mais Finn était à bout de nerfs et le fait que Brody lui propose son aide… __Le coup partit tout seul et l'étudiant se retrouva au sol, les mains cachant son nez cassé. __Finn sentit une certaine joie à la vue de ce visage abimé, ce gars-là n'était pas intouchable. __La bagarre dura de longues minutes, les tables furent brisées, les chaises fracassées contre les murs, la photo du jeune couple se fracassa au sol._

_-Finn ! Brody ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? _

_Rachel avait pénétrer dans la pièce, angoissée, folle de rage. Elle avait pris Finn dans ses bras, fusillant Brody du regard. Celui-ci malgré la rage et la tristesse qui lui embrouillait l'esprit préféra se taire et s'enfuir, se disant que cela pourrait peut être aidé Rachel à comprendre que tout n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle le prétendait et que son fiancé avait vraiment besoin d'aide. __La brunette fut aux petits soins pour lui et retira même sa candidature pour une très en vogue à Broadway._

_Tout redevint à peu près normal. Le couple était toujours amoureux, le mariage était pour bientôt, les études se passaient à peu près bien pour tout le monde. __Mais vint le jour où Finn reçut une lettre d'avertissement de la NYADA lui informant que s'il ne progressait pas cette année, il était bon pour chercher une nouvelle université. __Cet événement brisa quelque chose en lui, cette chose qu'on appelle la confiance en soi. __Il ne faisait plus aucun effort, son moral était au plus bas. Il avait appelé Puck pour lui annoncer qu'il avait craqué et qu'il n'arrivait plus à vivre dans la grande ville sans avoir l'impression d'être à part, de ne pas être à sa place. __Son ami essaya de le rassurer, disant que sa vie était parfaite. Il avait une superbe fiancée, une place dans une université vraiment très prestigieuse. __Finn décida de se taire au sujet de son projet de peut être rejoindre l'équipe sportive de son ami._

_-Tout va bien ? _

_-Ouais comme d'habitude…_

_La fête avant le mariage était dans quelques jours et l'ambiance dans l'appartement était joyeuse. Tout le monde était heureux pour les futurs mariés. __Rachel essaya même d'inviter Brody mais celui-ci hésitait à venir à cette fête. La jeune fille lui confit qu'elle aimerait bien qu'il vienne car pour elle, il était un très bon ami. __Le beau brun ne voulait pas causer de problèmes._

_-Tout va bien ?_

_-Arrête de me poser cette question Rachel, bien sûr que tout va bien. On va se marier._

_C'était la soirée où tous les anciens amis et la famille étaient réunis. Rachel était aux anges et Finn ne savait pas quoi en penser. __Ce mariage l'avait tellement enchanté avant de toutes ces histoires. Rachel était celle qui devait partager le reste de sa vie, il le voulait vraiment. __Mais se marier avec elle, c'était rester enchainée à cette vie qu'il détestait, rester nul alors que les autres brillaient autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas ça comme avenir, il voulait vivre. __Mais Rachel… Il n'était pas prêt à l'abandonner. Il avait besoin d'être aimé, il avait besoin de l'aimer. Il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans elle. __C'était ce qu'il croyait. __La soirée se passait à merveille, Rachel était tout de même triste que Quinn ne pouvait être là. __La blonde était partie à l'étranger pendant quelques semaines. __La brunette reconnut Brody dans la foule d'invités et Finn aussi le reconnut et en les voyants, souriants et heureux ensemble, il eut comme un déclic et son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux._

_-Tout va bien ?_

_-Tu m'accordes cette danse ? _

_Rachel s'empara de sa main et l'emmena sur la piste de danse, tout sourire alors Finn la suivit, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. La musique résonna dans la salle et le reste de la foule n'avait que d'yeux pour ce si joli couple. _

_-Rachel ? _

_-Oui Finn ?_

_-Je suis heureux d'être ici avec toi…_

_-Je suis aussi heureuse que toi. _

_-Mais… _

_Il se tut, sentant les mots se bloquer dans sa gorge et la brunette plongea son regard inquiet dans le sien, serrant doucement ses mains dans les siennes._

_-Tout va bien ?_

_-Je ne peux pas rester…_

_-Finn ? _

_-Ce n'est pas une vie pour moi._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Finn ? _

_-Tu aurais peut être dû écouter Brody !_

_Il avait hurlé cette phrase, les invités leur jetèrent des regards inquiets et curieux alors que Brody s'approcha d'eux, prêt à calmer les tensions._

_-Qu'est ce qui te prend Finn ? _

_-Je ne veux pas rester un crétin toute ma vie ! New York n'est pas faite pour moi._

_-Et moi Finn ? _

_Il se détacha d'elle, Brody posa une main sur l'épaule de Rachel qui sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas imaginer que cela arrivait vraiment, elle se sentit soudainement idiote. Elle aurait dû écouter les conseils de Brody maintenant, il était trop tard._

_-Finn, ne dit pas n'importe quoi._

_-Tu n'as pas besoin de moi ! Je ne suis qu'une chose pour toi ! Tu as Broadway et tu as Brody ! Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici ! _

_-Finn tu es en train de faire n'importe quoi ! Rachel t'aime ! _

_Finn et Brody se fixèrent, la haine pouvait se faire sentir et le grand brun frappa le beau brun une nouvelle fois avant d'arracher la bague qu'il avait au doigt, la jetant loin dans la salle. __Il jeta un dernier regard à celle qu'il aimerait pour toujours avant de s'enfuir. Il avait mal, son cœur était brisé ainsi que son âme. __Il savait très bien qu'il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Il devait assumer et oublier Rachel Berry._

_-Finn Hudson ! Reviens ici !Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser ! Tu me l'as promis ! Finn !_

_Il ferma les yeux, ignorant les paroles de sa belle et avança dans la rue sombre alors que Rachel s'écroula au sol dans les bras de Brody._

_-Tout va bien ? _

_-Non Brody… j'ai mal…_

* * *

Quinn écarquilla les yeux alors que Rachel faisait tout pour retenir ses larmes.

-C'est de ma faute s'il est parti, je ne me suis pas occupé de lui, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et maintenant, il n'est plus là…

-Rachel… Ce n'est pas toi, c'est lui … Il n'a pas mesuré sa chance de t'avoir.

La brunette ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras, elle cacha son visage derrière ses cheveux.

_-Tout va Bien ?_

_-Brody, il me manque…_

Quinn s'approcha de Rachel et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, repoussant les quelques mèches de cheveux qui cachaient son visage. Elle se sentait si mal pour elle, elle ne voulait pas voir Rachel aussi misérable.

_-Tout va bien ?_

_-Brody, je n'ai plus que toi… _

Avec le temps, Rachel avait réussi à oublier son _fiancé, _sa bague de fiançailles devait surement être dans le lac de Central Park, elle l'avait jeté le jour où elle avait décidé qu'elle n'était pas faites pour se lamenter toute sa vie. La brunette leva son regard vers Quinn et lui sourit tristement avant de l'étreindre. La blonde frémit sous le parfum sucré de son amie, elle répondit à son étreinte.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui grâce à toi…

* * *

**A la prochaine tout le monde!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde! Bonne année en retard! :)**

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre Six! Bon pas grand chose de spécial dans ce chapitre! il faudra attendre le prochain!**

**Bonne lecture et reviews s'il vous plait :)**

* * *

_Chapitre 6:_

Santana sortit de l'Université, se laissant guider par la foule d'étudiants qui l'entourait. Beaucoup de regards s'attardaient sur elle et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire. Elle connaissait son avantage sur les autres filles de son âge. D'origine espagnol de coté père, elle avait une peau dorée et des courbes qui en faisaient rêver plus d'un. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient volumineux et doux au toucher, elle s'en occupait tous les jours, trainant des heures dans la salle de bain. Ses yeux d'un noir charbonneux dont la couleur s'adoucissait au soleil étaient plus qu'irrésistibles. Et malgré ses un mètre soixante-dix, elle était toujours au centre de toutes les attentions, on la reconnaissait dans la foule.

-Eh attention idiot !

Elle fusilla du regard un jeune étudiant qui fila tête baissée, de peur de croiser le regard de Santana. Son caractère autoritaire et narquois était une sorte de barrière qui refermait bien des choses que même Dani ne savait pas. C'était ses sombres secrets qui la hantaient, ses secrets à elle qui étaient lourds à porter. Mais Santana Lopez savait les cacher, devenue maître dans l'art de la manipulation et de la persuasion, elle ne laissait rien paraître.

-Un problème St James ?

-Pas du tout Lopez, j'admirais juste la vue.

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de lui faire un geste obscène de la main.

-Elle n'est pas pour toi alors dégage !

Jesse renifla avec agacement avant de partir rejoindre son groupe enfin plutôt ses toutous qui le suivaient tel le messie. Santana ne pouvait pas le voir, encore un fils à papa qui se croyait tout permis. Elle s'empara de ses lunettes de soleil et les posa sur son nez avant que son attention ne soit attirée par une simple Audi garée sur le trottoir d'en face. Elle reconnut la chevelure blonde et la peau claire de sa partenaire de danse, cette Brittany quelque chose qui l'avait laissé après lui avoir confié qu'elle voulait être son amie. A croire, qu'elle était restée dans la mentalité de primaire. La brune l'avait évité pendant le reste de la journée, trop intriguée pour pouvoir rester elle-même : la peste hispanique. Elle ne connaissait pas l'asiatique qui montait coté conducteur, elle se dit que c'était sans doute un colocataire ou un copain. Elle fixa la voiture qui démarra, ne lâchant pas du regard la blonde qui semblait parler rapidement, son regard se tourna vers elle et Santana détourna le sien, mine de rien. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle était en couple ! Elle n'était plus célibataire et avait jeté son tableau de chasse ! Et pourtant cette Brittany l'intriguait encore alors qu'elle ne l'avait vu qu'à peine une heure, certes elle avait dansé avec elle, un tango. Elle avait eu du mal à rester de marbre à cause du corps collé contre le sien mais elle s'était promis qu'elle ne regarderait plus les autres filles. Promesse difficile à tenir mais elle tenait le coup. Dani en valait vraiment la peine.

Elle soupira avant de reprendre sa route, elle marcha jusqu'au poteau à la fin du bloc puis patienta bien sagement, son sac au sol. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de regarder de droite à gauche. Elle entendit un klaxon, ce qui la fit sursauter et tourna son attention vers la voiture qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle se dépêcha de grimper dedans, souriant à la conductrice. Dani se pencha vers elle et elles échangèrent un rapide baiser.

-Alors ta rentrée ?

-Je me tape encore Cassandra en prof ! Déjà que l'année dernière c'était limite. J'ai encore ce connard de St James et quelques un de ses toutous dans ma classe.

-Je présume donc que c'était une bonne journée.

-C'était d'enfer.

Santana jeta un coup d'œil derrière la vitre, s'en voulant un peu de ne pas avoir parlé de sa partenaire de danse. Après tout, ce n'était pas si important, tout le monde pouvait avoir ses petits secrets.

-Et toi, ta journée ?

-La routine, ma classe est sympa si on oublie quelques crétins. J'ai Shelby comme professeur, ça devrait aller.

-Alors c'est cool pour toi.

Il eut un silence pendant lequel les deux filles se lancèrent un regard puis Santana se pencha pour récupérer son portable dans son sac. A peine redressée que deux mains s'abattirent sur ses épaules et elle hurla, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

-Putain de bordel de merde !

Elle se retourna le cœur battant, énervée d'avoir crié comme une petite fille. Elle croisa le visage innocent d'Eliott, installé sur la banquette arrière.

-Hello Santana ! Comment ça va ?

-Eliott ! Je te préviens en sortant de la voiture, t'es un homme mort !

-Mais quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu as eu peur ? Je voulais juste te dire bonjour.

-Putain mais t'es con ou quoi ? Depuis quand on dit bonjour comme ça ? J'ai faillit faire une putain de crise cardiaque !

-Excuse-moi Santana ! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi peureuse !

-Je ne suis pas peureuse ok ?

-Tu n'es pas peureuse ok, message reçu.

Eliott leva les mains en signe de compréhension et se réinstalla confortablement à l'arrière, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Elle ne jeta même pas un regard vers Dani, sachant très bien que celle-ci était en train de s'empêcher de rire.

-Sinon ça va très bien Starchild.

Dani se rendit dans la cuisine, ouvrant le frigo pour s'emparer d'une bouteille de soda qu'elle lança à Eliott qui faillit la faire tomber. Elle prit trois verres et de quoi manger, avant de se rendre de nouveau dans le salon où Santana était affalée dans le canapé, télé allumée. Elle lui sourit avant de se décaler pour lui laisser de la place. Elle s'installa à ses cotés en soupirant. Enfin tranquille chez soi, elle se lova contre la brune qui sourit de plus belle avant de jeter un regard de défi vers son ami qui haussa les épaules avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sol, haussant les sourcils en remarquant les images qui défilaient à l'écran.

-Tu es en train de regarder _Despicable me_ ?

-Ca te pose un problème ? Je trouve que les _minions_ te ressemblent.

-Ca c'est méchant…

-Je parlais de la façon dont ils s'expriment.

-Ca aussi c'est méchant. Je te signale qu'on me comprend quand je parle.

-San tu ne pourrais pas le lâcher pendants quelques heures ?

Santana tourna son regard vers Dani qui lui fit une tête de chien battu, elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. C'était un moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour montrer à Starchild qu'elle l'appréciait.

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi la méchante dans vos histoires ? Je te signale que Gilbert a failli me tuer tout à l'heure.

-T'exagères un peu là, j'ai juste mis mes mains sur tes épaules.

-Sans prévenir alors oui, j'ai le droit de me plaindre !

-Sérieusement Santana, tu n'es pas le genre de filles à avoir peur pour ça ajouta Dani.

La brune commençait sérieusement en avoir marre de passer pour la méchante de service, à chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose Eliott était la victime et Santana le grand méchant loup. Elle jeta un regard agacé à sa petite amie, ne pouvant s'empêcher de répliquer :

-Par contre, je pense que j'ai le droit d'avoir peur au sujet de Kaya.

-Non Santana, ne recommence pas…

-Quoi ? Ne pas recommencer quoi ? Elle te tourne autour depuis un mois et tu ne dis rien ! Est-ce que je vais être obligé de t'accrocher une pancarte autour du cou avec écrit dessus « Pas touche, j'ai déjà une copine ! Passez votre chemin » ?

-Kaya ne me tourne pas autour, elle essaye juste de faire connaissance.

Eliott se racla la gorge, essayant d'apaiser les tensions mais les deux filles ne lui adressèrent même un regard.

-Kaya te tourne autour ! Bordel, c'est une vraie chienne en chaleur ! J'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie !

-Santana !

-Quoi ?! Non mais sérieusement ? Elle rit à chaque fois que tu dis quelque chose, elle t'aide pour tes commandes, elle te sourit toutes les dix secondes, elle se recoiffe à chaque fois que tu passes devant elle et…

Dani leva les yeux au ciel, complètement sidérée que sa petite amie avait vraiment fait attention à tous ces détails.

-Et elle t'appelle _Sweaty_ ! Non mais vraiment ? Si elle te tourne pas autour, elle fait quoi ?

-Au moins, elle a la gentillesse de m'aider dans mon travail, parce que toi on ne peut pas dire que tu es utile !

-Ne commence pas à me critiquer ok ?! J'ai abandonné mon passé de séductrice pour toi, j'ai renoncé à rejoindre Quinn et Rachel à New York pour toi, même si j'avais envie de rester ici pour mon propre intérêt, j'ai perdu de vue mes amies et mes ex pour toi, putain j'ai même déménagé ! Ca ne te suffit pas comme preuve d'amour ?

-Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu arrêterais de te faires des idées sur Kaya.

La blonde se leva et fila dans le couloir, n'adressant aucun regard à Eliott et Santana.

-Dani ! Reviens ! Dani !

La Latina se laissa tomber dans le canapé en soupirant, se prenant la tête dans les mains, poussant un grognement. La vie de couple, c'était vraiment compliqué. Un jour, tout roulait sur des roulettes et le lendemain, c'était complètement l'inverse et ça c'était nouveau pour Santana qui n'avait connu aucune relation qui allait plus loin que deux semaines. Et c'était rude et horriblement douloureux quand elle se mettait en colère contre Dani, parce qu'elle l'aimait vraiment et qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la blonde pourrait peut être un jour la quitter pour cette peste de serveuse.

-Eh Santana, calme-toi…

Elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et elle se laissa aller contre l'épaule d'Eliott qui lui jeta un regard apaisant. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ces disputes, il ne supportait pas de voir ces deux seules amies s'engueuler pour une chose aussi futile.

-J'ai l'impression de tout foirer, je hais ma vie…

-Dit pas de bêtises, ça arrive à tous les couples de se disputer.

-Mais Dani est la seule personne qui m'aime pour ce que je suis.

-Et moi ?

Santana le fixa quelques minutes avant de lui donner une pichenette sur la joue, il rit avant de reprendre son sérieux et revint dans son rôle de meilleur ami.

-Tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire Starchild.

-Je te taquinais.

-Comment vous faites pour me supporter ?

-On fait avec.

-Je suis nulle.

-Stop

-Non

-J'ai dit Stop

-Et moi j'ai dit non.

-Ne me force pas à…

-J'ai dit non !

Eliott prit une inspiration avant de s'écarter de quelques centimètres et de prendre la télécommande comme micro :

_I'm gonna marry the night…_

_I won't give up on my life_

_I'm a warrior Queen_

_Live passionately tonight_

Santana se leva brusquement du canapé, manquant de se casser la figure et fusilla du regard Eliott qui n'arrêtait pas de chanter pour autant. La Latina essaya de fuir mais il la poursuivit entamant le refrain. Encore et encore du Lady Gaga, elle allait craquer. Elle s'empara d'un coussin qui trainait au sol et s'en servit comme objet de menace mais le brun continuait de chanter, sa voix résonnant dans toute la pièce. Elle ne pouvait pas en supporter plus et lança de toutes ses forces son coussin dans la figure de Starchild qui se stoppa, sa voix se cassant sous la surprise. La télécommande tomba au sol et Santana profita de l'effet de surprise pour sauter sur le canapé et s'emparait de tous les coussins qui lui tombaient sous la main.

-Tu as déclaré la guerre Starchild !

Elle le bombarda sans hésiter une seule seconde mais l'étudiant bondit sur elle et elle esquiva de justesse l'étreinte étouffante de son ami. Elle ne prit pas la peine de vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas fait mal qu'elle fila dans la chambre.

-Santana qu'est-ce que… ?

Dani n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un oreiller s'écrasa sur son visage, elle se redressa vivement avant de croiser le regard rieur de sa petite amie.

-Ca, c'était pour m'avoir laissé seule avec l'autre fou et ça, c'est parce que je t'aime.

La blonde fronça les sourcils, ouvrant la bouche pour poser une question mais les lèvres de la Latina la firent taire. Elle répondit au baiser sans même hésiter une seule seconde.

Eliott, coussin en main, jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la chambre et soupira avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

-C'est pas du jeu !

* * *

Ryder déposa son sac à coté de la commode de l'entrée avant de s'étirer et de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et le posa sur le plan de travail avant d'ouvrir une armoire et de s'emparer du pot de Nutella et d'une cuillère dans un tiroir. Il bailla et s'installa confortablement dans le canapé. Il n'alluma pas la télé, il savait très bien qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à cette heure-ci. Il préféra allumer la chaine hi-fi, la musique se fit brusquement entendre et Ryder sourit en reconnaissant les gouts musicaux de sa colocataire. _Wannabe_ résonnait dans l'appartement. Il bougea la tête au rythme de la musique et entama le pot de pâte à tartiner tout en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire demain en cours de chant. Il sourit en se remémorant son cours de théâtre qui datait du matin même.

_*Flash back*_

Ryder soupira avant de se frayer un chemin dans les quelques groupes d'étudiants qui trainaient devant l'Université. Il venait juste d'appeler Kitty pour essayer de trouver du réconfort. Elle lui avait juste dit de se calmer et qu'ils parleraient de tout ça plus tard. Il n'avait pas insisté et avait pris son courage à deux mains. Et maintenant, il était dans le hall et jetait des coups d'œil aux listes qui s'affichaient sur les panneaux d'informations. Il se dirigea vers elle, d'un pas las et chercha son nom dans les listes. Il le trouva assez rapidement et grimaça en remarquant son emploi du temps. Il commençait par théâtre et en plus de ça, il se tapait Cooper Anderson en professeur. Comme-ci la confrontation avec Blaine la veille n'avait pas suffit. Il regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il avait encore quelques minutes à tuer avant son cours. Il se mit à flâner dans les couloirs, jetant des regards aux autres qui semblaient ne pas faire attention à lui, trop préoccupé par leurs conversations. Après tout, il ne comptait pas trop se faire des amis cette année, vu la réputation qu'on lui avait mise sur le dos. Looser avec un grand L. Il releva la tête et tomba sur la personne qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir. Blaine Anderson se tenait devant lui, toujours avec cette même tenue et cette même coiffure mais ce qu'il avait de nouveau c'était sa lèvre tuméfiée et son œil au beurre noir, il n'était pas très voyant mais on le remarquait assez vite. Ryder, lui, avait récolté un bon nombre de bleus sur l'abdomen et sur l'arcade sourcilière.

-Lynn

-Un problème ?

-Je voudrais te parler…

-A propos de quoi ? De ma coiffure ? Ou de mon rapport avec les gorilles ?

-Arrête ! Je ne veux pas te parler de ça ! C'était une vraie dispute de gamins hier soir et je sais qu'il y a eu des répercutions de votre coté.

-De mon coté ?

-J'ai bien vu Kitty partir de l'appartement et ne me dit pas qu'elle voulait prendre l'air parce qu'elle avait son expression de sale peste.

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Bien !

Blaine s'appuya contre le mur, croisant les bras. Il ne lâcha pas Ryder du regard, qui se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Il remit son sac en place sur son épaule et passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

-C'est quoi ton problème avec moi ?

-J'ai pas de…

-Arrête, je ne suis pas idiot.

Le brun détourna le regard quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, je ne sais pas… Peut être parce que tu sembles un peu trop sur de toi?

-Pardon ?

-Ta tenue, ton attitude, à chaque fois que tu nous parles il n'y a que toi, toi, toi et encore toi. Tu sembles obnubilé par toi-même et c'est peu être pour ça qui me met en rogne.

-Quoi ? Je…Je…

-Tu vois ? Encore des « Je » ! Tu devrais peut être consulté.

Ryder lui sourit, presque moqueur avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Blaine. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un regard sur la main posée sur son épaule.

-Bonne journée Anderson.

Il le laissa là avant de filer. Il n'avait pas osé lui avouer la vraie raison de son mépris pour lui. Blaine Anderson était adoré de tous, il brillait, il savait plaire. Alors que Ryder n'était que son inverse. Jaloux lui ? Oh que oui, il l'était et il se détestait pour ça. Il savait très bien qu'il ne fallait jamais être envieux d'une autre personne, ça pouvait ruiner une vie et on ne faisait plus attention aux autres, ceux qui nous aiment pour ce qu'on est.

-Hi Ryder !

Il tourna son regard vers le gars qui marchait derrière lui et il s'arrêta en le reconnaissant.

-Joe ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux ?

-Rien, je les ai coupés.

Joe Hart était connu pour être le parfait chrétien rasta de L'Université. Tout le monde parlait de ses dreadlocks et de son habitude à marcher pieds nus. Ryder était pratiquement son seul ami, les autres étaient souvent des gens curieux.

-Eh bien… Ca change !

Joe sourit en passant une main dans ses cheveux qui lui tombaient un peu devant les yeux. Il sera la main dans son ami avant de marcher à ses cotés dans les couloirs. Les regards se tournaient vers eux enfin plutôt sur l'ancien rasta qui avait fait un relooking cet été.  
Fini les pieds nus et les habits démodés et trop grands. Il portait un t-shirt blanc avec une un gilet fermé, un jean slim et des boots en cuirs marrons.

-T'es prêt pour le cours de théâtre ?

-M'en parle pas, je vais encore me faire remarquer. J'ai défiguré le petit frère de Cooper.

-T'aurais dû réfléchir avant d'agir mon vieux.

-Il m'a cherché.

-Attends, si on comptait le nombre de personne qui te cherchent, ça deviendrait un massacre.

-Je leur ai rien demandé moi.

-Aimez vous les un les autres comme je vous ai aimez.

-T'as peut être changé de style mais pas d'état d'esprit.

Les deux amis s'installèrent au fond de la classe, attendant que le professeur face son apparition. Ryder s'était affalé sur la table alors que Joe se tenait droit, jetant des regards aux étudiants qui se demandaient qu'il pouvait être. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que Cooper Anderson fasse son apparition, claquant dans ses mains, son sourire éclatant plaqué sur son visage de star Hollywoodienne.

-Bienvenue les jeunes ! Vous êtes chanceux de m'avoir comme professeur vous savez ? Je suis l'un des meilleurs !

Vu l'arrogance de Cooper, Ryder se demandait si Blaine n'avait pas tout simplement suivit le mouvement vu que son frère était son seul exemple. Il se redressa sur ses coudes alors que le professeur se saisit de la liste des élèves et lut les noms à voix hautes, faisant de temps en temps quelques commentaires.

« Une vraie copie de moi celui-là » lança-t-il après avoir prononcé le nom de son frère qui semblait vouloir partir très loin, presque gêné par cette intervention.

-Ryder Lynn. Je pense que je vais avoir du fil à retordre cette année ! J'ai dû faire quelque chose de mal pour mériter ce châtiment !

Le brun se figea, serrant les poings, la mâchoire contractée par la rage qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir.

-Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça !

-Je te demande pardon ?

Ryder s'était levé brusquement, renversant sa chaise au passage. Cooper le fixait de ce même regard hautain qu'avaient tous ces anciens professeurs.

-Vous ne m'avez jamais eu comme élève ! Vous ne pouvez pas me juger !

-Tes anciens professeurs m'ont dit beaucoup de choses sur toi.

-Vous vous fiez aux propos des autres professeurs alors que vous vous jugez supérieurs à eux ?

-T'ai-je énervé ?

-Non, je dis juste ce qui est vrai ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même.

Cooper haussa les sourcils avant de croiser les bras. Il ne parla pas pendant quelques minutes avant de rire à la surprise générale et il pointa Ryder du doigt.

-Ils ont dû se tromper parce que tu me plais bien !

_*Fin du Flash Back* _

Il avait réussi à se mettre un professeur dans la poche et franchement, il se sentait déjà un peu mieux dans ses pompes. Il prit une dernière cuillère de Nutella avant de poser le pot et il se leva pour admirer le soleil qui baignait la ville de Los Angeles dans une douce lumière orangée. Il avait hâte de raconter tout ça à Kitty, elle serait surement contente pour lui. Son portable sonna et il se dépêcha de rejoindre la cuisine pour récupérer son téléphone et décrocher.

-Allô ?

_-Ryder ! C'est Tina ! _

-Ah salut Tina ! Comment ça va à New York ?

_-Super, le temps n'est pas top mais le boulot est plutôt cool. Et toi, ta rentrée ? Je me suis un peu inquiétée quand même. _

-Tu t'es inquiétée ?

-Ryder ! Je suis ton amie ! J'ai bien le droit de m'inquiéter !

Il ne le dit pas mais il était touché par l'appel de Tina, d'habitude elle ne l'appelait que seulement quand elle avait besoin de quelque chose.

-Bah eh bien… Joe s'est coupé les cheveux et ressemble à une gravure de mode.

_-Ton ami ? Joe ? Le Rasta ?_

-Yep mais il n'a pas changé niveau caractère.

_-Et toi ? Tu ne voudrais pas faire un tour chez le coiffeur ? _

-Tina !

_-Pardon, Pardon… Continue._

-Bref, j'ai eu théâtre avec le grand frère de Blaine est figure toi qu'il m'aime bien.

_-Mais c'est bon pour toi alors ! D'ailleurs comment va Blaine ? _

-Euh, il va très bien !

_-C'est bon à savoir, sinon est-ce que Kitty est dans le coin ? Je dois lui parler._

-Non, elle n'est pas là, elle doit surement être chez Artie. Ils ne se quittent presque plus depuis un moment.

_-Ah… D'accord… Bon bah je vais l'appeler alors._

-Pas de problème Tina.

_-Contente d'avoir eu de tes nouvelles ! Tu diras à Blaine que c'est un crétin. Merci beaucoup et au revoir_

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son amie avait déjà raccroché. Il avait entendu le ton énervé de l'asiatique quand elle avait prononcé le nom de Blaine. Il avait presque oublié l'homosexualité de ce dernier.

Il se passa une heure avant que Kitty ne rentre à l'appartement, plus joyeuse que jamais. Elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans la classe de Cassandra July, la plus talentueuse des professeurs de l'Université. Il en fut très heureux pour elle. Ce fut à son tour de lui annoncer que son prof ne l'avait pas insulté, elle lui sauta dans les bras. Il était surpris de l'humeur si enthousiaste de son amie mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Ils parlèrent de ce qu'ils allaient faire le week-end prochain, hésitant entre une journée plage ou une journée shopping. Ryder était aux anges en se rendant compte que Kitty n'allait pas passer son WE avec son petit ami.

-Ah et en fait, j'ai invité quelqu'un !

-Ah ? Pas Blaine hein ?

-Bien sûr que non !

On toqua à la porte et la blonde se leva d'un bond et l'ouvrit rapidement souriant à la nouvelle venue.

-Pour une fois, j'ai trouvé l'adresse du premier coup.

Ryder se redressa en fronçant les sourcils, ne connaissant pas cette voix. Il se leva et fit face à cette fille qu'il avait vue à la plage.

-Ryder c'est ça ?

-Oui et toi c'est…

-Marley Rose, l'amie de Tina et Blaine.

Il lui sourit avant de lui faire la bise. Il se souvenait d'elle, la fille timide qu'il avait mise plusieurs fois à l'eau lors de leur baignade avec Kitty et le reste de la bande. Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis.

-Marley était toute seule ce soir, je pensais qu'on pourrait l'inviter pour le diner.

-Je ne suis pas contre mais qu'est-ce qu'on mange au juste ?

Kitty ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer juste après en haussant les épaules.

-Epate moi lança-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Ne t'attends pas à de la grande cuisine. Et Tina voulait te parler.

-Ah ?

La blonde prit son portable alors que le brun se dirigeait vers la cuisine, se demandant si des pates à la sauce tomate suffiraient. Il fut donc étonné quand il vit Marley le suivre.

-Un petit coup de main ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Ca ne fait jamais de mal ! répondit-il en riant.

* * *

Brittany s'arrêta quelques minutes pour attendre Poppy qui trainait le pas, jetant des regards curieux sur à peu toute la rue. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant, ça lui rappelait quand ses parents le lui avaient offert juste avant son départ pour Los Angeles. Il était sorti de la boite en jappant et en remuant la queue, il avait tourné plusieurs fois autour d'elle alors que Rory riait en voyant le visage heureux de sa sœur.

-Brittany, ça te dit un hotdog ? J'ai pas trop faim.

-Pas de problème Mike ! Mais il faudra les manger avec discrétion, il ne faut pas que Poppy remarque qu'on mange ça. Il est au régime.

-On fera attention alors.

Elle sourit et se rapprocha de Mike et leva les yeux vers les appartements de bord de mer, se demandant si sa partenaire de danse habitait dans l'un de ses luxurieux appartements. Elle n'arrivait pas à ôter l'image de Santana de son esprit, c'était la première fois qu'une personne la fascinait autant. D'habitude, elle était obsédée par les animaux, elle leur vouait une vraie passion, c'était ses amis enfin, elle les définissait comme tels. Mike la tira de ses pensées en enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules, en un signe fraternel. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, heureuse de passer un peu de temps avec lui, il comblait l'absence de son frère.

-Alors ton premier cours avec Cassandra ? Ce n'était pas trop dur ?

-Elle nous a fait danser le tango mais il n'y avait pas assez de garçons, je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour me trouver un partenaire.

-Tu n'as pas dansé ?

-Si, si ! Cassandra a appelé Santana et j'ai dansé avec elle.

Mike haussa les sourcils, ce qui étonna Brittany qui lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

-Santana Lopez ?

-Oui c'est ça.

-Elle est dans ton cours de danse ?

-Oui ! Elle semble vraiment gentille ! Et puis, elle danse super bien, presque mieux que moi !

-Britt, méfie-toi d'elle, ce n'est pas une bonne fréquentation.

La blonde secoua négativement la tête, en se détachant de Mike qui lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi… Aussi sérieuse. Elle avait toujours cette habitude de tout prendre à la légère, souvent même elle écoutait ses conseils sans même protester.

-Tu ne la connais pas Mike ! Pour une fois, j'ai dansé avec une personne qui n'a pas fuit en me voyant ! Elle m'a parlé comme-ci j'étais une grande personne ! Et tu sais très bien que c'est rare les personnes comme ça !

Le jeune homme commença à paniquer en voyant son amie au bord des larmes, elle n'avait presque jamais réagi comme ça sauf la fois, où par inadvertance, il l'avait traité d'idiote. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, plongeant son regard réconfortant dans le sien.

-Calme-toi Brittany. Tu as raison, je ne la connais pas. Je ne la jugerais plus d'accord ?

Brittany hocha la tête doucement, en reniflant et en essuyant ses yeux. Elle sourit tristement à Mike avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il répondit à son étreinte en souriant, lui aussi. Il faisait confiance à son amie mais il garda dans un coin de sa tête l'idée de surveiller cette Santana Lopez.

-Bon, on va chercher ces hotdogs ? Parce que je commence à avoir faim moi.

-On va y aller Britt-Britt. Allez viens Poppy !

Le chien aboya avant de courir vers Mike qui se remit à marcher, suivi par Brittany. Ils passèrent dans la rue commerçante où de nombreux artistes jouaient, chantaient, jonglaient ou bien même dessinaient. Brittany s'attardait sur quelques uns en leur souriant. Souvent, les « artistes » étaient des étudiants qui cherchaient un moyen de gagner de l'argent pour payer leurs loyers. La blonde était déjà passée par là quand elle et son ami avaient quelques problèmes financiers. Il y avait des moments où elle regrettait cette époque où beaucoup de personnes s'arrêtaient pour les regarder danser.

-Eh Britt ! Tu ne veux pas un-t-shirt ?

Elle revint à la réalité et jeta un regard à Mike qui tenait un t-shirt dans ses mains. Un ours brun dormait en son centre, on pouvait reconnaitre le drapeau californien à l'arrière. C'était souvent des t-shirts pour les touristes mais la blonde les trouvait chouettes et en achetait un presque tous les mois.

-Tu me l'offres ?

-Yep ! En souvenir de ta rentrée !

-Merci Mike !

Elle sauta dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Mais il faudrait peut être que tu me laisses payer ?

-Oups pardon…

Il lui sourit et sortit dix dollars de sa poche et se dépêcha de payer. L'achat fut mis dans un sachet plastique que le vendeur tendit à la blonde qui s'en saisit rapidement sans rien dire.

-J'envie votre copine mon vieux.

Mike haussa les sourcils avant jeter un regard à Brittany qui avait ouvert la bouche sous l'effet de surprise, il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne tombent dans un éclat de rire, ce qui prit au dépourvu le vendeur.

Brittany se réveilla assez tôt, Lord Tubbington ronronnant à ses cotés. Elle le caressa doucement en souriant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et se redressa en s'étirant comme un chat, éjectant son animal de compagnie hors du lit. Elle s'excusa en se penchant pour voir s'il n'avait rien de grave. Le chat s'était caché sous le lit, elle haussa les épaules et se leva. Elle était impatiente de rejoindre l'Université, elle avait envie de danser, de se dépasser et bien sûr revoir la Latina. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la douche, frottant son visage sous le jet brûlant de l'eau. Elle aimait cet instant où elle était seule dans son monde. Elle pensait à tout et à rien.

Après quelques minutes, elle se décida à quitter la salle de bain qui s'était transformée en vrai sauna. Elle prit le temps de se sécher les cheveux et de les démêler. Elle avait envie de les laisser lâcher aujourd'hui. Elle s'habilla sobrement et sortit de sa chambre après avoir gentiment parlé à son chat. Mike n'était pas encore levé ce qui l'étonna. D'habitude, c'était lui qui prenait la peine de la réveiller. Elle ne savait pas s'il fallait le réveiller ou bien le laisser dormir. Elle opta pour la première solution et se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami, elle ouvrit doucement la porte et fronça les narines. C'était bien une chambre de garçon, il y régnait toujours cette même odeur désagréable.

-Mike ! Lève-toi !

-Hm ?

-On a cours aujourd'hui !

-Ok… J'arrive.

Elle sourit avant de repartir vers la cuisine, passant une main dans ses cheveux et alluma la radio. Elle fit griller quelques toasts et bougea la tête au rythme de la musique. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour vérifier que son sac était bien prêt.

-T'es en forme aujourd'hui.

Elle sourit à Mike qui s'installa sur une chaise en baillant, il jeta un regard à l'horloge en grognant.

-Je vais être en retard… Tu devrais te dépêcher Britt.

-Je peux prendre la voiture ?

-Vas-y, je me débrouillerais.

Elle lui fit un rapide bisou sur la joue et attrapa un toast, et elle fila dans le couloir. Sac sur l'épaule, clés en main.

-Bonne journée !

Mais Brittany avait déjà quitté l'appartement et Mike posa son front sur la table en soupirant.

Où trouvait-elle toute cette énergie ?

Elle grimpa dans la voiture et démarra rapidement, rejoignant la file de conducteurs. Elle tapota le volant, en regardant l'heure. Elle allait être pile à l'heure. Elle mit ses lunettes de soleil, il faisait encore beau dans la ville et la chaleur se faisait sentir. Elle était contente qu'il continue de faire beau, ça la mettait de bonne humeur. Peut être pourrait-elle faire un tour à la plage après les cours ? Elle adorait se baigner. La mer était un endroit calme et bien tranquille, on pouvait s'y réfugier, s'y perdre. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un bruit de klaxon, elle reprit sa route et fit un geste d'excuse à la personne derrière elle. Elle devait faire d'avantage attention au monde réel, il ne fallait jamais être dans les nuages quand on était au volant, ça pouvait être dangereux.

Après une dizaine de minutes, elle fut enfin arrivée devant l'Université, elle se gara et se dépêcha de sortir de la voiture et de rejoindre la foule d'étudiants. Elle sourit aux visages qui se tournaient vers elle malgré le fait qu'ils la regardaient avec moquerie.

-Fous-moi la paix St James ! Si tu tiens à avoir des gosses, ne t'approche pas de moi !

La blonde se retourna brusquement, elle connaissait cette voix. La Latina n'était pas dure à trouver. Ses lunettes sur le nez, poings sur les hanches, elle faisait face à un étudiant aux cheveux frisés et au look assez spécial. Elle osa s'approcher et elle fut à peine à quelques centimètres de Santana qui ne semblait même pas remarquer sa présence. St. James fronça les sourcils et tourna les talons, heurtant violement Brittany qui faillit tomber.

-Dégage sale idiote. Marmonna-t-il.

Elle se tint l'épaule et ignora l'insulte même si elle en souffrait. Elle sentit qu'on l'observait, elle tourna son attention vers la gauche et croisa le regard de sa partenaire de danse qui fronçait les sourcils.

-Il ne t'a pas fait mal ?

-Non ça va, il m'a juste bousculé

-La prochaine fois, évite de t'approcher de lui.

-Euh… Eh bien… D'accord…

Santana lui jeta un dernier regard avant de s'enfoncer dans la foule, laissant la blonde toute seule. En tout cas, elle avait été plus aimable qu'à leur première rencontre. Elle haussa les épaules et partit à sa suite. Elle rejoignit la salle de Cassandra July et déposa son sac sur le banc, s'attachant les cheveux pour ne pas être gênée pendant le cours. Ils étaient déjà nombreux à attendre le professeur et Brittany hésitait à rejoindre la Latina qui était appuyée contre une barre, fixant le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Elle ne voulait pas paraître trop insistante.

Santana de son coté, se disait qu'il fallait peut être qu'elle s'éloigne un peu de cette blonde qui occupait déjà ses pensées à cause de son caractère décalé. Elle s'était renseignée auprès d'un étudiant, il lui avait répondu que même si Brittany S. Pierce avait dix-neuf ans, elle n'en avait que dix mentalement. Elle soupira en remettant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Elle s'était promis de ne penser qu'à Dani mais elle se sentait enchainée à force de ne penser qu'à sa promesse. Ne pouvait-elle pas se faire des amies sans forcement penser à sa petite amie ?

Après tout, celle-ci avait bien Kaya.

-Allez bande de fainéants ! En rang !

Cassandra July savait toujours soigner son approche, sa canne posait au sol, elle jetait un regard à chacun de ses élèves.

-Bien, je pense qu'hier, nous avons assez travaillé le classique. Que pensez-vous du -contemporain ? Suis-je bête ! C'est un ordre.

Elle frappa le sol de sa canne et claqua dans ses mains avant de s'asseoir sur la table près de la porte.

-Mettez vous par quatre, je me fous bien de savoir si c'est mixte ou non ! Vous avez dix secondes !

Brittany ne savait pas trop vers qui aller mais elle n'eut même pas besoin de bouger qu'un garçon et une fille s'approchèrent d'elle. La fille était blonde comme elle et le garçon semblait afro-américain.

-Brittany c'est ça ? demanda l'étudiant

-Oui !

-Je suis Matt et elle, c'est Kitty. On t'a vu danser hier et on se demandait si tu ne voulais pas faire partie de notre groupe ?

-Se… Sérieusement ?

Brittany haussa les sourcils, la bouche entrouverte. Elle n'en revenait pas, seulement une journée de passée que déjà deux étudiants venaient lui demander de faire parti de leur groupe. Kitty haussa un sourcil en voyant l'air ahuri de la blonde et se retint de faire semblant de lui fermer la bouche.

-Alors ?

-J'accepte !

Ils sourirent et elle fit de même, se sentant déjà un peu moins seule.

-Pas contre, il nous manque quelqu'un. Lâcha Kitty qui jeta des regards un peu autour d'elle.

Brittany chercha une personne du regard et la trouva rapidement. Elle prit son courage à deux mains.

-Je pense avoir trouvé la personne qui nous manque ! Je reviens, restez là !

-Où veux-tu qu'on aille ? fit remarquer Matt

-Tu veux toujours tout compliqué, c'est pas possible soupira Kitty.

La blonde partit à la rencontre de la Latina qui était appuyée contre une barre et fixait avec indifférence, les petits groupes qui se formaient peu à peu. A croire qu'elle n'en avait vraiment rien à faire. Elle s'approcha timidement et se plaça à ses cotés, remarquant son parfum sucré. Elle secoua la tête avant de commencer à parler :

-Tu n'as pas de groupe ?

-Tu es observatrice ! répondit-elle, narquoisement.

-Tu es toujours comme ça ?

-Comment ?

-Méchante.

Santana haussa les sourcils, mais ne tourna pas son regard vers l'étudiante pour autant. Elle croisa les bras et soupira avant de pivoter sur ses talons et de faire face à la blonde qui la regardait presque apeurée.

-Excuse-moi mais c'est mon état d'esprit alors si ça ne te plait pas, tu peux t'en aller !

-Je ne… Je ne voulais pas te vexer !

-Pardon ? Tu dis à quelqu'un qu'il est méchant sans vouloir le vexer ? Mais tu vis dans quel monde ?

-Dans le même que le tien.

-Personne ne peut vivre dans mon monde.

Le visage de la brune s'était brusquement durci, elle avait détourné le regard. C'était étrange mais pour une fois, elle n'avait aucune envie d'insulter cette fille, après tout, elle avait décidé de changer même si c'était dur de passer de Garce Hispanique à Gentille Américaine.

-Bref, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

-On est que trois dans notre groupe et on… enfin, je pensais que tu pourrais nous rejoindre ?

Santana jeta un regard derrière Brittany pour apercevoir un gars plutôt bien bâti et une petite blonde. C'était mieux que rien.

-S'il te plait ?

-D'accord tant que vous ne dansez pas comme des péruviens manchots ça me va.

Brittany fronça les sourcils sous le commentaire de la brune, elle n'avait absolument rien compris à la comparaison mais elle sourit et s'empara de la main de sa partenaire de danse et la tira jusqu'à le groupe. Ce geste surpris Santana qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré une personne comme elle et franchement, c'était surprenant et très perturbant. Ca l'était tellement qu'elle n'avait eu aucune idée de la façon de rembarrer les deux autres danseurs.

_Ne me dites pas que cette fille me rend gentille ? Je ne peux pas être gentille ! Je hais ce mot ! _

Elle jeta un regard à Brittany qui lui sourit de plus belle et elle fronça les sourcils avant de détourner le regard. Cette année allait être plus compliquée que prévue…

* * *

**En espérant que ça vous ai plus, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre Sept!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me revoilà pour le Chapitre 7!**

**Les phrases en gras sont là pour dire que Puck et Finn parlent en Français.**

**Mikiido: **_Ahah! Un défi que je m'étais lancé faire apprécier aux gens les personnages de Ryder et Kitty ;)_ _J'aime bien Mike et je trouve que son personnage n'a pas été assez présent dans la série. Et Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait plaisir :)_

* * *

_Chapitre 7 :_

Puck marchait dans les rues de New York avec empressement, son lourd sac de voyage sur l'épaule. Il jetait quelques regards en coin aux femmes qui passaient à coté de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne s'intéressait que très peu au paysage qui l'entourait. New York ne lui plaisait pas, elle n'était pas faite pour lui. S'il devait vivre de nouveau aux Etats-Unis, il achèterait une maison dans une ville californienne. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour son pote !

Il tourna son attention derrière lui avant de s'arrêter en soupirant.

**-Finn ! Tu pourrais te bouger le cul ! On est là pour toi je te signale !**

Le grand brun ne répondit pas, les mains dans les poches, il fixait les bâtiments avec un regard nostalgique. Il avait pourtant détesté cette ville qui lui avait tout pris et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de joie en revenant ici. Il se demandait vraiment s'il avait bien fait de venir, peut être qu'il aurait dû rester en France.

Des doigts claquèrent devant son nez et il sursauta, manquant d'écraser un chihuahua.

**-Bordel, on dirait un zombie ! C'est le décalage horaire ou quoi ? **

**-Non… Non, c'est juste que je me demande si j'ai bien fait de revenir.**

**-Commence pas ! Tu m'as juré que t'allais pas te défiler ! **

Quelques passants les regardèrent curieux avant de reprendre leur route. Puck fronça les sourcils avant de se rappeler qu'ils continuaient encore à parler français. Il haussa les épaules, au moins personne ne les comprenait.

**-Et puis t'as peur de quoi ? Que ce gay d'Hummel de saute dessus et te frappe avec ses mains manucurées ? Ou bien que Quinn te hurle dessus pendant des heures ? **

**-J'ai peur de Rachel…**

**-Tu te fous de moi là ?! Bordel Finn ! **

Finn n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut tiré, d'une poigne ferme, par son ami qui semblait énervé. Ils traversèrent de nombreux blocs à vive allure avant de s'arrêter devant un immeuble à peu près entretenu, le grand brun sentit sa gorge se serrer en reconnaissant _leur_ appartement.

Quinn lisait tranquillement alors que Kurt travaillait sur une chemise qu'il disait « très tendance » Elle n'y croyait pas une seule seconde, elle ne se voulait pas méchante mais les goûts de Kurt n'étaient absolument pas les siens. Elle releva la tête en entendant les pas si familiers de Rachel qui souriait enfin depuis deux jours. La blonde lui sourit en retour, heureuse de la voir souriante. Elle s'était promis de la protéger. Elle avait été touchée par l'action de la brunette et horriblement coupable de ne pas avoir été là, le jour de cette fameuse soirée. Rachel la rejoignit et regarda par-dessus son épaule, pour essayer de lire. Quinn passa le livre à son amie qui la remercia. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture avant de le refermer brusquement sous le regard étonné de la blonde qui fit tout pour ne pas s'énerver.

-Tu étais page 320.

Elles se sourirent et la brunette posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Quinn, fixant Kurt qui écrivait frénétiquement sur un carnet en mauvais état.

Finn hésita quand il fut devant la porte et il déglutit difficilement. Tous les souvenirs douloureux refaisaient surface et il ne voulait qu'une chose : s'enfuir rapidement. Mais il y avait un obstacle à sa fuite. Puck, Puck qui le fixait avec insistance, bras croisés.

**-Tu vas te décider ou bien je vais devoir le faire à ta place ?**

**-Laisse-moi juste le temps…**

**-T'as eu dix mois pour ça ! Ca te suffit pas ou quoi ?**

**-Fous-moi la paix. **

Noah s'approcha de la porte, le défiant du regard avant de donner trois grands coups. Finn lui jeta un regard énervé et serra les poings, ignorant les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il n'osait pas regarder en face de lui, ayant peur du visage qui allait apparaitre.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'une tête blonde bien familière face son apparition. Quinn ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit et elle ferma brusquement la porte devant eux. Elle s'appuya contre la porte en fermant les yeux, murmurant quelques mots qui ne se voulaient pas agréables. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir, c'était beaucoup trop soudain ! Elle pensait que ce crétin de Finn allait les laisser tranquilles ! Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à Rachel ! Pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le regard inquiet de Kurt, elle lui fit signe d'approcher, et il s'exécuta sans rechigner. Elle lui expliqua que Puck et Finn étaient derrière la porte.

-Rachel ne doit pas voir Finn… murmura Kurt

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, ça ne serait pas bon mais pas bon du tout pour elle.

-Je m'occupe d'elle et toi des deux autres ok ? Tu les vires les plus vite possible !

-Promesse de Fabray.

Ils hochèrent la tête et Kurt prit soudainement une voix enjouée en rejoignant Rachel dans la cuisine. La blonde vérifia que la brunette n'avait pas de vu au niveau de l'entrée et ouvrit de nouveau la porte, faisant face à Puck qui s'apprêtait à toquer de nouveau. Elle enfonça son doigt dans les cotes le forçant à reculer. Elle le fixait avec ce même regard sévère qu'elle avait au lycée.

-Tu. Recule. Tout. De. Suite.

**-On se calme Fabray ! Je ne suis pas la pour te voir ! **

-Parle dans une langue compréhensible ! Tu es en Amérique pas en France espèce d'idiot !

-Quinn Calme-toi, Puck n'y est pour rien.

Quinn tourna son regard vers Finn, sa mâchoire contractée sous la colère. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et le grand brun prit soudainement peur. Il avait redouté la présence de la blonde qui était son ennemie jurée depuis son départ. Elle s'en était voulue de ne pas avoir été là pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il était un parfait connard. Elle allait sans doute se rattraper là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il déglutit difficilement.

-Tu oses m'adresser la parole ? Mais tu te prends pour qui ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de ramener tes fesses ici après ce que tu as fait ?!

-Je…

-Fous le camp ! Tu n'as rien à faire là ! Elle ne veut pas te voir ! Elle ne va pas voir ta sale tête d'idiot ! Tu l'as laissé tomber pour ton propre petit confort personnel !

-Laisse-moi parler !

Il avait hurlé, poings serrés, tremblant sous la colère et la peur. La blonde jeta un regard apeuré derrière elle, et ce qu'elle craignait, arriva. On pouvait entendre la voix de Kurt qui essayait de retenir Rachel mais la brunette fit rapidement son apparition suivie de Kurt complètement impuissant. La douleur et la tristesse déformèrent le visage si radieux de Rachel qui sentit les larmes monter. Il eut un bref échange de regard et toutes les blessures se rouvrirent instantanément, elle ne pouvait en supporter plus et elle se réfugia à l'intérieur. Quinn voulut la suivre, sachant très bien que la brunette était en train de pleurer et de repenser à tous ses horribles souvenirs.

Finn, inquiet, se fraya un chemin et pénétra dans l'appartement mais il fut stoppé par Kurt qui le fusilla du regard.

-Tu ne t'approches pas d'elle.

Puck entra à son tour et se plaça entre les deux alors que la blonde essayait tant bien que mal de l'expulser de la pièce.

-C'est entre lui et elle ok ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de l'arrêter.

-T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? s'énerva Kurt.

-Ce con l'a laissé tomber la veille du mariage ! On a dû la ramasser à la petite cuillère ! Et tu crois vraiment qu'on va le laisser aller la voir comme ça ? Mais tu te crois dans quel monde ?

-Je te signale que tu n'étais pas là pendant que Rachel n'allait pas bien.

Quinn se prit la remarque comme un coup de poing en pleine figure et se mit aussitôt sur la défensive. Puck avait touché le point faible et elle devait détourner rapidement le sujet.

-Ferme-la, tu es pire que moi dans ce genre de chose. Et pour ma part, je ne suis pas partie exprès. Monsieur je fous ma meilleure amie enceinte et je m'en vais en France. !

Le coup partit tout seul et la blonde se retrouva sonnée, la main plaquée contre la joue. Elle voyait flou et elle sentait ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Kurt la maintint debout, inquiet de voir son amie presque inconsciente. Puck serrait les poings, mâchoire contractée, la colère pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Finn ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : parler à Rachel. Et il ne voulait pas que tout ça se termine en bagarre générale.

Rachel était assise au bout de son lit, les mains tremblantes et l'esprit embrouillait par des pensées contradictoires. Les larmes coulaient en abondance sur ses joues et elle n'avait pas la force de les essuyer. Elle avait peur et elle ne voulait pas quitter cette pièce, elle ne voulait pas qu'il entre dans cette pièce. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Elle pensait ne plus jamais le revoir de toute sa vie, il était parti en France. Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Il n'avait pas le droit de revenir dans sa vie comme ça. Elle se saisit de son portable et composa rapidement un numéro qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Elle se fichait bien des éclats de voix dans l'entrée, elle avait besoin de _lui_. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en entendant le bip régulier. Elle se sentit craquer quand le sixième se fit entendre.

_-Rachel ?_

Le soulagement, il avait répondu et rien qu'au son de sa voix, elle était mieux. Elle essaya de cacher les tremblements de sa voix.

-Brody ? J'ai un problème.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

-Il… Il est revenu…

_-Il ? Tu parles de… ?_

-Il est à l'appartement ! Il est ici ! Il…Il…

_-Rachel calme-toi d'accord ? _

-Viens… S'il te plait viens…

Elle avait craqué… elle avait éclaté en sanglots, manquant de faire tomber son téléphone. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi misérable. Elle, Rachel Berry, avait peur de Finn Hudson.

_-J'arrive le plus vite possible, reste dans ta chambre jusqu'à que je sois là. Et Calme-toi, il ne te fera aucun mal. Je ne le laisserais pas faire._

-Merci Brody…

Il raccrocha et elle se laissa tomber en arrière, fermant les yeux mais des images qu'elle voulait à tout prix oublier refirent surface et elle gémit en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Elle avait besoin de Brody, c'était le seul qui était là quand tout était arrivé. Elle aurait tellement voulu que Quinn soit là mais la blonde était partie pendant quelques mois. Mais Brody avait tout fait pour ne pas qu'elle ne sombre en dépression. Il avait été au petit soin se sentant coupable de cette soudaine rupture. Il avait fait à manger, il l'avait forcé à manger, il était resté tous les jours avec elle, vérifiant qu'elle ne faisait rien qu'elle puisse regretter à nouveau. Il avait débarrassé la chambre de Rachel de toutes les affaires de Finn et les avait envoyées aux parents de ce dernier. Et puis, il l'avait refait sourire, il lui avait donné le courage de retirer cette bague qu'elle avait gardée au doigt. Et ça, elle lui en était éternellement reconnaissante.

Qu'est-ce que faisait Brody ? Il trainait, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Elle se leva et fit les cent pas dans sa chambre. Peut être devrait-elle appeler Quinn mais Finn la suivrait surement. Elle était condamnée à attendre.

-Laissez-moi passer ! Barre-toi de mon chemin !

-Finn ! Tu ne bouges pas d'ici !

Elle reconnut la voix de Quinn, elle semblait presque hystérique. Elle pouvait aussi reconnaitre celle inquiète de Kurt puis la porte s'ouvrit en grand avant de se refermer brusquement. Elle tourna brusquement la tête et se précipita vers le nouveau venu qui la prit dans ses bras, essayant de la calmer. Ils restèrent quelques minutes, muets, se rassurant l'un et l'autre puis la brunette leva la tête vers le brun qui lui sourit, de ce même sourire qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas bien.

-Merci d'être là…

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser toute seule…

-Je ne veux pas le voir, je ne peux pas…

-On ne t'y force pas.

Elle respira un grand coup et se détacha de Brody pour essuyer ses larmes. Il la regardait, inquiet et énervé. Il avait pris beaucoup de temps à redonner vie à son amie et tous ses efforts étaient dissous en quelques minutes.

Il eut un grand coup à la porte et Rachel sursauta avant de jeter un regard au brun qui se rapprocha d'elle.  
Puck apparut et fit signe à Rachel et Brody de sortir de la chambre. Ils n'eurent pas d'autres choix. Kurt avait le regard dans le vide, bras croisés, il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, Quinn était assise dans le canapé, une poche de glace plaquée contre sa joue droite, Finn était assis sur une chaise, se passant une main dans les cheveux. La brunette se détacha de Brody pour rejoindre la blonde qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Elle retira la glace, dévoilant un bleu assez laid à voir. Elle fit une grimace.

-Qui t'as fait ça ?

-Puck…

-Elle m'a cherché… se défendit le gars à la crête.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour la frapper !

Tout le monde fut surpris par la réaction de la brunette qui s'était redressée d'un coup, poings serrés, sourcils froncés. C'était si étrange, tout semblait confus dans sa tête mais à peine avait-elle vu le visage de Quinn qu'elle avait senti la colère monter en elle.

-Vous vous pointez comme ça, dans notre appartement et toi, Puck ! Tu frappes Quinn ?! Mais tu te prends pour qui ?

-Ne lui hurle pas dessus Rachel !

La panique remplaça la colère et elle fit quelques pas en arrière alors que le grand brun s'était levé. Elle chercha le regard de Brody et elle ne le lâcha pas. Finn remarqua leur petit manège et s'approcha de plus en plus.

-Il s'est passé un truc entre vous ?

Sa voix tremblait, de colère ou de peur, personne ne savait. Kurt sortit de son mutisme à ce moment-là.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu poses cette question ? Ce n'est plus ta fiancée…

Le mot fit mal à la brunette qui se réfugia dans les bras de Brody qui, lui, fixait Finn qui ne semblait vraiment plus à l'aise. L'atmosphère devenait électrique.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?!

-Il ne s'est rien passé, ne joue pas au parano lui répondit Brody.

-Je ne t'ai pas posé la question.

-Je préfère y répondre avant que tu ne deviennes incontrôlable.

-Incontrôlable ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu fasses du mal à Rachel, tu lui en as déjà trop fait.

-Je ne te permets pas...

Brody se détacha de Rachel et fit face à Finn, il se foutait bien d'être plus petit que lui, tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que ce connard soit loin de New York avant la fin de la journée.

-Je me permets ! Ce n'est pas toi qui lui as redonné le sourire ! Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as aidé à surmonter tout ça ! Toi, tu es celui qui a provoqué son malheur !

Personne ne sut qui avait porté le premier coup mais la bagarre n'avait pas put être évitée et les coups pleuvaient ainsi que les injures. Personne n'osait agir pas même Puck qui était perdu. Il n'avait pas prévu que le beau brun soit de la partie. Quinn encourageait secrètement Brody dans sa tête, elle avait apprécié Finn mais il n'était plus le même à présent, il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même, New York n'avait fait que le briser. Rachel, elle, se sentait partagée. Il y avait Brody et il y avait Finn. Certes, Finn n'était plus celui qu'il prétendait être mais c'était son premier amour et on ne pouvait pas l'oublier… Mais Brody était une sorte de bouée de sauvetage et sans lui, elle n'avait plus rien pour se protéger. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et fonça tête baissée.

Les coups avaient cessé et Finn sentit son cœur pesait lourd dans sa poitrine quand il vit Rachel maintenir les poings de Brody et non les siens. Elle le fixait d'un regard emplis de larmes, des larmes qu'il aimerait tellement essuyé. Cette image d'elle, en pleurs au bord du gouffre n'arrêtait pas d'hanter ses rêves et son esprit. Il essaya de s'approcher d'elle mais un bras le stoppa et il tourna la tête sur le coté, tombant sur le visage grave de Puck qui hochait négativement la tête. Il n'allait pas le laisser continuer à faire des conneries. Le grand brun ne savait plus quoi penser, tout le monde était contre lui, Rachel était contre lui…

-Rachel s'il te plait, écoute-moi…

La brunette baissa les yeux mais ne partit pas pour autant.

-Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé. J'y pense tous les jours, toutes les nuit, je m'en veux tellement, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer. Ca me hante chaque jour, ça ne me lâche pas ! Je suis venu jusqu'ici pour te dire que je ne peux pas vivre avec ça sur le dos. Je suis désolé, je regrette de t'avoir laissé dans cette salle, je ne savais plus quoi penser, ça faisait tellement de temps que je ne me sentais pas chez moi, j'aurais dû t'en parler mais je ne voyais que ton bonheur. Et j'ai fait la connerie de t'abandonner, j'ai été lâche…

Il se prit la tête dans les mains avant d'essayer de croiser le regard de Rachel qui faisait tout pour éviter le sien. Elle ne craquerait pas.

-Rachel… Je m'en veux ! Je suis désolé… S'il te plait, donne-moi une nouvelle chance ! Je t'aime toujours et je ne veux pas que ça se finisse comme ça.

Il y eut un silence pesant qui ne faisait que ressurgir les douleurs du passé. Mais la brunette fit quelques pas pour se retrouver face à lui. Elle ne le toucha pas, non elle était devant lui, mains le long du corps.

-Finn, c'est déjà fini… Ca fait un an, un an que tu m'as abandonné face à cette foule sans aucune explication. Ca fait un an que je m'en remets. Tu ne peux pas venir comme ça et me dire que tu m'aimes. C'est fini Finn, je n'ai pas décidé de t'attendre mais de t'oublier. Je ne peux pas t'attendre, tu as fait une erreur beaucoup trop importante. Il n'y a plus rien à espérer de nous deux. Tu as tout brisé, tout effacé.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais elle continua à le dévisager alors qu'il essayait de fuir son regard.

-Finn… Je veux garder ce souvenir que j'ai de toi. Ce Finn gaffeur, attentionné, protecteur, toujours présent qui m'a fait vivre une merveilleuse histoire. Je ne veux garder que cela et non cette image de toi, je ne veux pas ce Finn, cette brute. Tu vaux plus que ça… Tu as été mon premier amour et j'avais toujours espérer que tu sois le dernier mais… Ce n'est pas possible.

Finn sentit son cœur se briser et il leva la main vers le visage de la brunette qui recula et hocha négativement la tête.

-Tu n'as plus rien à faire là Finn, tu n'es plus mon Finn, tu n'es qu'un étranger que je veux oublier. Va-t-en…

-Rachel…

-S'il te plait…

-Nous n'aurions jamais dû venir à New York…

Leurs regards restèrent plongés l'un dans l'autre pendant une longue minute, la douleur se faisait sentir dans les cœurs ainsi que le regret.

-Je sais…

Le bras de Puck entourant son bras, ramenant Finn à la réalité. Il ne lâcha pas Rachel du regard jusqu'à que la porte se claque violement devant lui.

-On rentre chez nous… Aller viens.

Le grand brun sortit de l'immeuble et jeta un regard à cette ville qu'il détestait plus que tout à présent. Elle lui avait tout pris, elle avait joué avec lui et elle l'avait détruit. New York n'aurait jamais dû être le rêve de Rachel, ce rêve qui les avait détruits. Il secoua la tête avant de la prendre la tête dans ses mains. Il n'avait plus rien, plus rien… Il se mit à courir comme un fou, bousculant les passants, les larmes lui brouillant la vue. Il voulait être loin d'ici, loin d'elle, loin de cet appartement, loin de cette ville, loin de son passé.

Rachel se laissa tomber dans le canapé, calmant ses tremblements. Le reste du groupe pensait qu'elle pleurait et qu'elle allait replonger mais elle releva la tête et malgré les larmes, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Brody fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire alors que Kurt prit la brunette dans ses bras, trop heureux pour elle. Quinn, elle, restait à l'écart, elle avait mal à la pommette droite et elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Les deux garçons devaient surement être contents que ça ne se passe pas comme la dernière fois mais la blonde n'avait pas été là alors… Elle sentit deux bras autour de son cou et des cheveux bruns lui chatouillèrent le nez.

-Je suis désolée pour ta joue Quinn, ce Puck est vraiment un parfait connard.

-C'est rien… Et toi ?

-Je me sens soulagée même si je suis triste pour lui mais je sais qu'il s'en sortira… J'espère qu'il s'en sortira.

-Mais…

-Ecoute Quinn… A quoi ça sert que je me lamente sur mon sort alors que je vous ai vous ?

Des sourires se dessinèrent sur les visages et Rachel ouvrit grand les bras pour un câlin collectif que tout le monde accepta avec joie.

Brody s'activait à la cuisine avec Rachel qui faisait cuir les pates, ne voulant pas toucher à la viande. Ils riaient de tout et de rien alors que le brun poussait la brunette qui renversa de l'eau sur le sol. Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de tourner un regard vers Kurt qui regardait la scène d'un très mauvais œil, il se rendit compte que la blonde le regardait et il sourit avant de se lever. Elle fronça les sourcils.

Il était comme ça depuis le départ de Finn, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? il n'était pourtant pas ami avec le grand brun, il n'était que son ancien colocataire.

- Quinn?

Elle sursauta avant de tourner son attention de l'autre coté du canapé pour tomber sur Brody qui avait perdu son sourire et semblait soucieux. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur avant de vérifier que Rachel était toujours dans la cuisine. Elle y était mais elle lui tournait le dos.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Rien ne t'inquiète pas mais... Je voulais te parler de Rachel. Elle m'inquiète.

- Pourquoi? Elle semble bien dans sa peau.

- Quinn ne me dit pas que tu ne trouves pas ça louche!

Ils eurent le même réflexe de tourner la tête vers la cuisine, vérifiant qu'ils n'avaient pas attiré l'attention. Quinn hocha la tête, Brody n'avait pas tord, elle avait du mal à croire que Rachel se soit remis aussi rapidement de cette rencontre.

- Je reste ce soir mais je refuse de dormir avec elle, je me sens trop coupable pour ça.

- Tu as aidé Rachel, arrête de te dévaloriser à chaque fois.

- J'ai frappé Finn alors que j'aurais dû ne pas bouger... J'ai dit à Rachel que je prendrais le canapé mais elle ne veut pas dormir seule.

- Je te vois venir...

- S'il te plait! Je préfère qu'on soit deux à la surveiller, je ne peux pas toujours être avec elle et puis, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange.

- D'accord, c'est bien parce que c'est Rachel.

Il lui sourit avant de se lever et de rejoindre Rachel qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Quinn soupira avant de se passer une main devant le visage. Elle avait déjà dormi une fois avec son amie et s'était retrouvée éjectée du lit au bout d'une heure. Elle ne devait surtout pas compter sur une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle se redressa et se saisit de son portable. Le voyant bleu clignotait, lui informant qu'elle avait reçu un nouveau message.

_De Santana:_

_Crevée, je n'en peux plus de mon boulot de merde. Je ne suis pas faite pour être serveuse! _

Elle sourit, se disant que son amie ne changerait jamais. C'était ça d'avoir vécu son enfance dans une famille riche qui ne faisait que gâter ses enfants! Mais bon la chance n'avait pas toujours sourie à la Latina. Famille riche ne veut pas dire forcement famille gentille.

- A table!

Elle leva les yeux vers la table où s'était déjà installé Rachel et Brody, celui-ci ne lâchait pas la brunette du regard. Quinn les rejoignit à son tour, prenant place à coté de son amie qui lui sourit, elle répondit à son sourire, se sentant déjà un peu plus confiante. Le problème fut Kurt qui prit du temps à venir à table et quand il vint, il avait les yeux rougis et le teint pâle. Personne n'osa poser de question. c'est donc en silence que se passa le repas.

Quinn se brossait les dents, fixant son reflet dans la glace, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé une journée un peu plus joyeuse sans prise de tête. Il y avait eu Finn, puis le comportement étrange de Rachel et puis voilà que Kurt s'y mettait aussi. Il était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre juste après le repas, ce qui avait donné l'idée d'aller se coucher tôt pour oublier tout ça. Brody était déjà installé dans le canapé, discutant avec Rachel qui était assise à coté de lui, attendant sagement que la blonde aie fini de se préparée.

Quinn se rinça la bouche et se dépêcha de filer sous les draps, se disant que plus vite endormie, elle ne serait pas réveillé par le sommeil agité de la brunette. Hélas, ce n'était pas au goût de son amie qui se glissa rapidement sous les draps. Elle se rapprocha de la blonde, lui plaquant un baiser sonore sur la joue avant de se mettre dos à elle.

- Bonne nuit Quinn!

- Bonne nuit Rachel...

Elle ferma les yeux et fut rapidement bercée par les bras de Morphée.

Des pleurs, elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux et se redressa sur un coude, tournant son attention vers la personne allongée derrière elle. Rachel était parcourue de sanglots, presque recroquevillée sur elle même, elle semblait si misérable. La blonde sentit son cœur se serrer. Ainsi donc Brody avait raison, ce n'était qu'un masque, Rachel avait été de nouveau affectée par cette rencontre. Elle se tourna vers elle et entoura sa taille de ses bras, la serrant doucement contre elle. Elle sentit le corps de la brunette se détendre mais les larmes continuaient de couler.

- C'est trop dur Quinn...

- Chut Rachel, calme-toi, il ne reviendra plus... Je te le promets.

- Tu partiras pas toi hein? Tu ne m'abandonneras pas?

- Jamais...Je serais toujours là.

Elle ferma les yeux et la berça doucement, fredonnant une douce mélodie. Cette fois-ci, elle était là et elle comptait bien rattraper ses erreurs.

* * *

**A la prochaine pour le Chapitre 8 qui se passera à Los Angeles!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me revoilà pour le Chapitre Huit qui se centrera sur la relation du Dantana! Eh oui, il faut bien avancer dans l'histoire ;)**

**Mikiido: **_Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir! :)_

**Sinon bonne lecture et Review!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 8 :_**

Une silhouette filait dans les rues, bousculant les passants qui s'indignaient mais elle ne s'excusait pas, continuant sa route, furieuse. Un étudiant la poursuivait, complètement paniqué.

-Santana !

La Latina ne l'écouta pas et traversa la route, manquant de se faire écraser par un 4X4. Son visage était tordu par la haine. Sa mâchoire était contractée, ses sourcils froncés. Eliott l'attrapa par le poignet mais elle le frappa violemment et il se retrouva appuyé contre un poteau, des tâches vertes dansant devant ses yeux. La porte d'un bar s'ouvrit à la volée et Santana s'y engouffra, cherchant une personne du regard. Elle se foutait bien des regards effrayés autour d'elle, elle savait bien qu'elle faisait peur aux gens quand elle était furieuse, elle jubilait souvent en voyant leurs visages mais elle n'en avait que faire à cet instant, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se venger. Ses yeux se stoppèrent sur deux serveuses, adossées au mur à côté des toilettes et elle vit tout de suite rouge. Elle se rua vers la brune et la colla violement au mur. Elle ignorait les paroles d'Eliott qui lui demandait de garder son calme et de régler tout cela gentiment, tête reposée. Elle ne discutait jamais quand quelqu'un osait faire _ça_. Kaya la regardait, la bouche entrouverte, ses yeux se tournant vers le regard horrifié de Dani.

_Eliott se dirigeait d'un pas calme et déterminé vers l'appartement de ses amies, situé à quelques blocs de Santa Monica. Elles avaient presque vue sur la jetée. Il leva les yeux vers la lumière du salon qui traversait le simple rideau et son sourire se fâna. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien mais il devait le faire sinon l'histoire s'envenimerait. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux qu'il avait teints en gris par endroit. Il sonna et attendit, mains dans les poches. _

_-Oui ? _

_-Santana, c'est Eliott._

_-Eliott ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?_

_-Je veux juste te parler._

_-Pas de problèmes Starchild, je t'ouvre. _

_Il soupira et appuya sur la porte en verre qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes après. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les deux étages et sonna à la porte de l'appartement du fond. Santana vint à sa rencontre, ses cheveux attachés dans un rapide chignon. Elle était habillée « cool » jogging et gros sweat à l'effigie de son Université. Il se sentait soudainement très classe à côté d'elle._

_-Bon tu rentres ?_

_-Oui j'arrive._

_Il ferma derrière lui et caressa doucement Goliath qui jappa. Il lui sourit et jeta des regards un peu partout, remarquant l'absence de la blonde. Ça allait être plus simple sans elle dans les parages._

_-Dani n'est pas là ? _

_La Latina se laissa tomber dans le canapé en soupirant, assise en tailleur, son chien à côté d'elle, elle hocha négativement la tête._

_-Dani a décidé de participé au groupe externe de son Université. Elle est en répétition jusqu'à vingt-trois heures. _

_-Et tu fais quoi pendant ce temps-là ?_

_-J'en profite pour m'entrainer et appeler mes potes New-Yorkais. Je peux m'occuper tu sais ? _

_-Je n'insinuais rien du tout. _

_Il s'installa dans le fauteuil en face d'elle et déglutit difficilement. Il avait un doute à présent. Devait-il le dire ? Ou devait-il se taire et laisser Dani le faire à sa place même s'il savait qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que la blonde se taise et que Santana l'apprenne par elle-même ? Il prit son courage à deux mains et plongea son regard dans celui de son ami qui haussait un sourcil interrogateur._

_-Bon t'accouches ? Parce que tu viens de me dire que tu voulais me parler. Me dis pas que c'était une excuse sinon je te fous dehors. _

_-Non, non ! Je dois vraiment te parler mais… Mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet._

_-C'est à propos de ta sexualité ? T'es gay ? _

_-Quoi ? Non ! _

_-Vraiment ? Ça m'étonne de toi ! J'avais pourtant juré le contraire._

_Il y eut un silence et Eliott déglutit difficilement, sentant son malaise s'accentuer au fil des minutes. _

_-Bon…Tu parles ?_

_-Eh bien… C'est à propos de… De Dani. _

_La Latina se crispa automatiquement à l'évocation du prénom de sa petite amie. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, son ami l'avait prise au dépourvu. Elle craignait déjà le pire, elle sentit son cœur se mettre à battre à un rythme effréné et elle prit tout de suite peur._

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_-Elle est venue me parler et…_

_-Te parler ? A toi ? J'hallucine ! _

_-Calme-toi, laisse-moi finir. Elle est venue me parler et elle ne semblait pas trop à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet alors elle me l'a dit de but en blanc. _

_-Et… ?_

_-Sa collègue, enfin Kaya, lui a fait des avances un peu trop déplacées pendant la pause et elle a essayé de l'embrasser. Dani ne savait pas comme réagir face à ça. Elle m'a dit que ça a duré depuis une semaine déjà._

_Aucune réponse du coté de Santana qui accusait le coup en silence, son visage figeait dans ce masque qu'elle arborait quand elle était blessée personnellement. Elle était sous le choc, Dani ne l'avait pas informé que Kaya avait décidé de passer à l'étape supérieure. Devait-elle se montrer blessée et offensée ? Elle s'en foutait bien car elle l'était. _

_-Tu…Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ? _

_-Une semaine…_

_Cette fois-ci, elle prit la nouvelle comme un coup de poing. La bouche entrouverte, elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, ses yeux perdus dans le vide. Une semaine que sa petite amie lui cachait les agissements malhonnêtes de sa collègue mais elle ne se gênait pas de le dire à Eliott. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi humiliée de toute sa vie. _

_Eliott sentit son cœur se serrer quand il vit les larmes couler sur les joues parfaites de la Latina qui ne le remarquait même pas. Jamais il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il connaissait bien la Santana narquoise, autoritaire, méchante, sournoise, moqueuse, attendrie, amoureuse mais pas celle-là. De plus, c'était sa faute si elle était comme ça mais il préférait le lui dire plutôt que la Latina l'apprenne au boulot. Il se leva du fauteuil et la rejoignit, entourant ses épaules d'un bras réconfortant mais elle cacha son visage contre ses genoux._

_-Barre-toi de chez moi…_

_Sa voix était tremblante de colère et il essaya de protester mais elle releva la tête et lui cracha des insultes espagnoles au visage._

_-Fous le camp ! _

_Il obéit sans rechigner et il fut rapidement sur le palier, affreusement coupable, le cœur lourd de remords. Il n'avait jamais voulu la voir aussi misérable et il savait qu'elle haïssait qu'on puisse la voir ainsi. Il espérait juste que la Latina allait agir en grande personne, qu'elle n'allait pas faire quelque chose qu'elle puisse regretter par la suite._

Santana n'arrivait pas à contenir sa colère contre Kaya et Dani. Elle s'était sentie trahie alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour sa blonde, elle avait abandonné son passé, ses amis trop provocants et ses petits jeux de séduction. Elle l'avait prévenue que cette foutue Kaya allait essayer de la foutre dans son lit mais Dani n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et en voilà le résultat.

-Santana, arrête tes conneries.

Eliott se saisit du poing de la Latina qui était prête à frapper la brune. Il n'allait pas la laisser faire, elle ne devait pas perdre son boulot pour une conne comme ça.

-Lâche-moi si tu ne veux pas d'emmerdes !

Elle avait tourné son regard vers elle et il fut surpris face à toute cette haine qui s'y reflétait. Il avait peur d'elle, il avait peur de Santana qui pouvait se déchainer sur lui à tout moment.

-Eh calme-toi ! C'est pas de sa faute si tu sais pas gérer ton couple ! C'est toi qui es juste incapable de garder un œil sur ta copine.

Santana foudroya Kaya du regard qui soutint son regard avec défi. Elle n'allait pas laisser cette emmerdeuse la mettre à bout, elle devait garder un minimum de calme, elle savait très bien ce que ça faisait quand elle perdait le contrôle.

-Et puis je ne pense pas qu'elle ait protestée quand je l'ai embrassée.

Le coup partit tout seul et la brune se retrouva au sol, la tête bourdonnante, une horrible douleur à la mâchoire alors que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers la Latina. Eliott jeta un regard perplexe à Dani qui ne le remarqua pas, trop occupée à maintenir sa petite amie qui faisait tout pour se ruer sur Kaya.

-Lâche-moi ! Fous-moi la paix !

Elle se débattait comme un beau diable, se foutant bien des regards autour d'elle, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire humiliée aussi facilement.

-Ne me touche pas ! Lâche-moi !

Dani fut choquée par ces dernières paroles et s'écarta brusquement, jetant un regard inquiet à Santana. Celle-ci s'éloigna de quelques pas et arrêta Eliott dans geste de la main, celui-ci ne bougea plus d'un pouce et son regard passait rapidement de Dani à Santana.

-Tu m'as pas dit qu'elles s'étaient embrassées !

-Elle ne me l'a pas dit…

-Putain ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas dans ta tête Dani ?

-Mais je l'ai pas embrassé ! Elle dit ça pour t'énerver !

-Qui me dit que t'es pas en train de te foutre de ma gueule ? C'est Eliott qui est venu me voir hier pour me raconter sa petite discussion avec toi, cette discussion d'il y a une semaine ! Putain une semaine qu'elle te fait du rentre dedans et toi, tu me dis rien ? Et tu veux que je te fasse confiance après ça ?

-San…

-Ça ne sert à rien de me faire les yeux doux ! T'as fait une putain de connerie alors maintenant t'assumes !

Il y eut un silence pesant pendant lequel les deux filles se fixèrent sans prononcer un mot alors qu'il avait tant de choses à dire. Des pas résonnèrent dans le bar et Eliott reconnut aussitôt la silhouette imposante du gérant qui évalua rapidement du regard la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Kaya se releva et retira précipitamment sa main de sa mâchoire, l'air innocent. Santana serra la mâchoire et Dani déglutit difficilement.

-Lopez ! Ne me dites pas que c'est toi qui as provoqué ce foutoir !

-Si pourquoi ça vous pose un problème ?

-Je pense que vous connaissez la suite ?

Le patron montra la porte d'un geste de la main avant de croiser les bras.

-Je n'accepte pas ce genre de comportement de la part de mes employés alors pour vous c'est la porte, je ne veux plus vous voir.

-Parfait ! Restez avec vos employés complètement malades et mythomanes moi j'en ai ma claque !

La porte claqua violement et Eliott jeta un dernier regard à Dani avant de partir à la suite de Santana qui faisait tout pour cacher ses pleurs.

Dani rentra chez elle, la mort dans l'âme. Elle se sentait coupable, elle aurait dû le lui dire plus tôt mais la peur avait pris le dessus. Elle devait se montrer plus courageuse sinon son couple n'allait pas faire long feu. Elle connaissait bien tous les sacrifices qu'avait Santana pour lui prouver qu'elle cherchait vraiment une relation sérieuse.

Elle haïssait Kaya qui avait osé mentir à propos d'un baiser pour le simple plaisir d'énerver La Latina qui n'avait pas pu résisté à la frapper. Et puis Eliott qui l'avait jugé coupable, c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase, elle s'était sentie totalement seule et c'était un sentiment qu'elle voulait à tout prix oublier.

Elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et n'eut le temps que de voir une tornade de cheveux noirs disparaitre dans la chambre. Elle soupira et posa son sac dans l'entrée et avança dans le salon. Il était tard et elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose : dormir avec sa petite amie. Elles géraient leurs problèmes comme ça mais elle stoppa net ses espoirs en voyant le clic clac sorti avec un oreiller et une couette posés dessus. Elle se saisit du coussin et entra dans la chambre où se trouvait Santana qui cherchait après sa chemise de nuit. Elle ne faisait même pas attention à la blonde qui jeta l'oreiller sur le lit, et enfin la brune daigna lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil.

-San…

Elle ne lui répondit pas et essaya de récupérer son oreiller mais Dani lui bloqua le passage. La Latina grogna avant de hausser les épaules et de sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte. La blonde ne craqua pas et se laissa tomber sur le lit, cachant son visage dans l'oreiller de sa petite amie, s'imprégnant de son parfum qu'elle adorait tant.

De son coté, Santana remonta la couette jusqu'à son menton et ne lâcha pas Goliath du regard. Celui-ci était bien sagement assis, il la fixait de ses yeux qu'elle trouvait craquants. Elle le caressa doucement et après quelques minutes l'autorisa à grimper sur le clic clac. Il jappa et se blottit contre sa maitresse qui sourit tristement.

-Toi au moins, tu n'auras jamais d'ennuis. Chanceux va…

Son regard tomba sur la porte de la chambre mais elle détourna rapidement son attention en grognant. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de toujours passé l'éponge. Pour une fois, la blonde devait assumer ses conneries et elle ne céderait pas. Ainsi avait parlé Santana Lopez.

Dani se leva en sursaut, cherchant la main de Santana sous la couette mais ne trouva qu'un grand vide. Elle soupira, se prenant le visage dans les mains en se souvenant de leur dispute. Quelle conne! Elle sortit en trombe du lit et ouvrit la porte, prête à faire toutes les excuses qu'il fallait pour que Santana la pardonne et la serre dans ses bras mais le clic clac était déjà vide. Elle sentit ce sentiment de vide qu'elle avait ressenti la veille. Elle se rendit dans l'entrée et gémit en voyant que sa petite amie était partie à L'Université de bonne heure, la laissant toute seule avec ses remords.

Santana se gara rapidement devant l'Université et retira ses lunettes de soleil avant de rejoindra la foule d'étudiants qui discutaient entre eux. Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à être patiente. Elle poussa tous ceux qui étaient sur son chemin, lâchant quelques insultes au passage. Elle n'avait vraiment pas passé une bonne nuit et elle était crevée.

-Eh Lopez!

Elle grogna en reconnaissant la voix de ce foutu St. James qui vint se placer à ses côtés.

- Tu me lâches, je suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

- Tu crois que je vais t'obéir? T'es juste qu'une foutue danseuse qui se croit supérieure.

- Dit ça encore une fois et cette fois-ci je te menace plus mais j'agis.

- Tss de quoi tu parles? Tu me fais pas peur Lopez.

- Toi non plus t'inquiètes.

- Tu...

Elle lui balança son sac dans la figure avant de repartir, se foutant bien de savoir s'il la suivait ou pas. Elle s'engagea dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de Cassandra July. Elle posa son sac et se prépara pour le cours qui devait sans doute commencer dans les dix minutes à venir. Elle reconnut Matt qui s'entrainait près des fenêtres qui donnaient sur le café étudiant. Elle le trouvait plutôt sympa. Ca faisait une semaine qu'elle était dans son groupe avec Kitty et Brittany. Elle avait un peu de mal avec la première blonde qui avait à peu près le même caractère qu'elle, ce qui la chamboulait. Son partenaire dut la voir car il vint vers le sourire aux lèvres, elle lui sourit en retour mais il avait bien vu qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur et ne chercha pas à discuter. La Latina les avait mis en garde une heure après les avoir rejoint: si elle n'était pas d'humeur mieux valait se taire que de tenter de discuter. Il préféra attendre les autres en silence, se disant que peut être la présence de Brittany la détendrait un peu parce qu'il avait remarqué que même si l'attitude de la blonde exaspérait la Latina, elle souriait beaucoup et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à ses remarques.

Après quelques minutes, il vit Kitty arrivée en compagnie de Brittany qui devait surement faire une remarque idiote vu le sourire de l'autre blonde.

-Je pense qu'on va pouvoir commencer l'entrainement avec les filles

La Latina leva les yeux vers le reste du groupe et haussa les épaules avant de s'éloigner et de s'appuyer contre une barre, fixant son reflet dans le miroir.

-Il lui arrive quoi ? demanda Kitty en ne la lâchant pas du regard.

-Aucune idée, surement un problème de couple.

-Tu as peut être raison…

Brittany leva son regard vers Santana qui semblait vraiment différente comparé aux autres jours de la semaine. Elle fit la grimace, n'aimant pas la voir comme ça. Elle était tellement habituée à la voir forte et narquoise et même rieuse mais j'aimais la Latina n'avait laissé paraître autant ses émotions.

-Je vais lui parler.

-Tu devrais éviter, elle nous a déjà prévenus…

-Et alors ? Tu es du genre à laisser tes amis tristes ?

-Non mais…

-C'est la même chose pour Santana.

Ils lancèrent un regard, fixant Brittany qui s'en allait déjà consoler la Latina.

-Elle m'impressionnera toujours ! Elle change de caractère en un claquement de doigt.

-C'est Brittany après tout.

La blonde vint se placer à coté de Santana qui ne lui accorda pas même un regard, son visage figé.

-Tu comptes rester comme ça toute la journée ? C'est pas cool de rester comme ça, tu vas finir par avoir mal à la mâchoire à force de la crisper comme ça !

Pas de réponse et elle fronça les sourcils avant de passer une main devant ses yeux ce qui la fit réagir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu sois comme ça ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

Brittany fit la moue avant de hausser les épaules. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas son comportement. Elle se rapprocha d'elle et entoura sa taille de ses bras avant de la serrer contre elle. Santana sursauta et jeta un regard choqué à sa partenaire de danse. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de faire ça ? Elle avait failli lui faire faire une crise cardiaque ! Et pourtant, elle n'avait aucune envie de se détacher d'elle, ce qui l'inquiétait en un certain point. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant deux longues minutes, aucun mot n'était prononcé, aucun regard n'était lancé. Et étrangement, aucune des deux ne voulait que ça s'arrête.

-Tous en rang ! Aller on se bouge !

Elles reconnurent la voix de Cassandra July et elles se détachèrent à contrecœur. Santana leva enfin son regard vers celui de Brittany qui sourit avant de lui prendre la main. Ce qui fit hausser les sourcils de Santana qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Tu vois ! J'ai réussi à te retirer ton masque !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Oh rien !

Elles rejoignirent les autres et Santana put entendre Brittany chantonner une chanson enfantine. Et malgré toute sa tristesse, tout son malaise, Santana sourit, d'un sourire franc.


	9. Chapter 9

**Me revoilà pour le Chapitre Neuf qui portera sur Ryder et Kitty mais aussi sur Marley qui commence enfin à faire son apparition! Mais aussi un petit passage bonus avec Quinn et Puck, passage que j'avais promis à deux filles que je connais! Bref, j'espère que ce Chapitre va vous plaire!**

**Ellana- Watson:**_ Merci pour ton Review, ça fait plaisir! Eh oui je compte bien faire du Brittana! Je ne jure que par ça en ce moment ;)_

**meg1287: **_Merci pour ton Review, contente que ça te plaise!_

**Bonne Lecture tout le monde et Review! :)**

* * *

**_Chapitre 9:_**

Quinn était assise à la terrasse d'un bar, buvant son café matinal, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle cacha sa joue droite avec ses cheveux, énervée que tous les regards se tournent vers son horrible bleu violacé.  
Elle regarda l'heure sur son portable en soupirant. Elle n'allait pas attendre encore bien longtemps, elle n'était pas d'humeur à ça. Elle avait dû quitter Rachel plus tôt pour son rendez-vous mais bon Brody était là pour prendre le relais et elle lui faisait confiance.  
La chaise en face d'elle fut tirée et elle haussa les sourcils en reconnaissant le nouveau venu.

- Tu es en retard.

- Désolé, je ne suis pas habitué à vos métros.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça en France ?

- Pas du tout, tu serais étonnée.

Puck croisa les bras sur la table et Quinn remarqua le pansement sur son arcade sourcilière et sa lèvre supérieure tuméfiée  
- Bref je pensais que tu étais rentré dans ton pays.

- Seulement Finn pas moi, je devais rester.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour m'excuser.

- Ce n'est pas en t'excusant qu'on va devenir amis. Tu as osé me frapper alors que j'avais dit la vérité. Et je ne te pardonnerais pas, tu as osé emmener Finn ici alors que Rachel venait à peine de s'en remettre.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus ! Deux filles m'ont tabassé au coin de la rue hier soir. Ça ne te suffit pas ? Je suis couvert de bleu et elles ne m'ont pas épargné le visage ! Elles m'ont dit que c'était de ta part d'ailleurs.

Elle le fixa sans répondre, finissant d'une traite le reste de sa tasse. Elle ne les croyait pas capables de faire ça, elle pensait juste que ce n'était que quelques menaces en l'air. Elle se leva précipitamment, s'emparant de son sac sous le regard surpris de Puck.

- Eh tu vas où comme ça ?

- En cours, je compte bien réussir ma vie.

- Mais et notre discussion ?

Elle se retourna, croisant les bras, l'air sévère, elle approcha son visage de celui du français qui eut un mouvement de recul.

- On n'a pas de discussion, tu n'as aucune excuse et je ne te connais pas.

- Arrête ça ! Tu n'es plus la cheerleader populaire du Lycée !

Elle arracha son pansement, ce qui le fit taire sur le coup, il baissa la tête en criant de douleur.

- Quinn !

Elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus, marchant tout droit, rejoignant à vive allure L'Université de Yale.  
Un sourire victorieux naquit sur ses lèvres.

Elle s'engagea dans l'allée, bondée d'étudiants. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi eux, manquant de se prendre un coup de coude dans la mâchoire. Elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour du sien et elle tourna vivement la tête vers la gauche où une étudiante lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Hi Quinn !

- Tiens Margot ! Comment ça va ?

- Très bien, je suis assez fière de moi pour tout te dire.

- J'ai vu Puck ce matin, et moi qui ne vous prenais pas au sérieux.

- Tu aurais dû ! J'ai un peu hésité au départ mais il a provoqué Lucille qui l'a frappé et j'ai suivi le mouvement.

- D'ailleurs où est-elle ?

- Elle ne devrait pas tarder, elle m'a dit qu'elle était allée chez le médecin hier soir et qu'elle serait peut-être à la bourre.

- Vaut mieux pas qu'elle soit en retard pour le cours de lettres.

- C'est pas ça qui va l'inquiéter !

Elles marchèrent pendant quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Margot racontait l'évènement de la veille et Quinn l'écoutait attentivement, amusée que Puck se soit fait battre par deux filles.

- Les filles ! Eh oh ! Attendez-moi !

Elles se retournèrent, manquant de se prendre un groupe d'étudiants et elles purent apercevoir Lucille qui courait vers elles.  
- Alors ? demanda Margot.

- Fracture du majeur, ça fait mal je peux te le dire.

- Vous avez frappé aussi fort que ça ?

- Non Lucille avait mal fermé son poing alors je te laisse imaginer la suite.

- Mais bon ça en valait la peine ! Il n'a même pas réussi à se défendre !

Quinn leur jeta tour à tour un regard amusé et étonné avant de sourire et d'ajouter presque en riant :

- Vous êtes des grandes malades.

* * *

Ryder remit son sac sur son épaule avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Joe qui marchait à ses cotés, mains dans les poches. Depuis que son ami s'était coupé les cheveux, tout le monde même Marley et Kitty voulait le forcer à aller chez le coiffeur mais il arrivait toujours à fuir avant.  
Une semaine qu'il connaissait Marley Rose et elle faisait déjà partie de leur groupe d'amis. Cette fille était sympa, drôle et à l'écoute de tout le monde malgré le fait qu'elle se vexait rapidement et qu'elle complexait sur son poids. Elle leur avait raconté que sa mère était en surpoids et que c'était pour ça que son père l'avait quitté, et qu'elle ne voulait pas finir comme sa mère.  
Kitty avait avoué à Ryder que cette histoire lui faisait peur et il l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'ils allaient la surveiller pour ne pas qu'elle fasse de bêtises.  
Il était heureux car grâce à sa nouvelle amie, la blonde restait de plus en plus à l'appartement et passait moins de temps avec Artie mais il préférait se taire, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de sa colocataire.  
Et puis, il y avait aussi son professeur de théâtre, Cooper Anderson. Ce gars-là l'encourageait à chaque cours et le comparait souvent à son frère, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas forcément mais il appréciait la démarche. Grâce à Cooper, Ryder avait repris confiance en lui et les autres étudiants commençaient à lui parler, ce n'était souvent que des brefs « salut » ou « Content que t'ailles bien » mais ça lui faisait plaisir de ne plus être ignorer. Mais malgré le fait que M. Anderson parle de lui positivement en salle des professeurs, ces derniers restaient sceptiques et ne perdaient pas une seconde pour le rabaisser.

Il venait de finir son dernier cours de la matinée et partait manger au restaurant du coin avec Joe qui lui parlait encore de son futur pèlerinage qu'il ferait avec sa famille. Ryder comprenait mieux à présent le sens de « L'habit ne fait pas le moine »

- On prend la même table ?

- Pas de problèmes Joe.

- Je vais prévenir le serveur, je reviens.

Il hocha la tête avant de déposer son sac au pied de la chaise et de s'étirer de tout son long, faisant craquer ses vertèbres. Il grimaça avant de hausser les épaules sous le regard intéressé des certaines étudiantes. Il eut un sourire rieur, se disant qu'il avait bien fait de continuer le sport. Il s'assit en soupirant, plissant les yeux sous les rayons du soleil. Il se maudissait d'avoir oublié ses lunettes de soleil alors qu'il était à la fin du mois d'aout.  
Son ami le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, s'installant en face de lui

- Tu bosses toujours pas ? lui demanda Joe.

- Non.

- Mais et le loyer ?

- C'est mes parents et ceux de Kitty qui gèrent.

- J'avais oublié que vous étiez des enfants de familles aisées.

- Ouais qu'est-ce que tu…

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers la droite, fixant la jeune fille qui était de dos mais il avait l'impression de la connaitre. Il fit un geste de la main à Joe lui disant d'attendre et il se leva, se dirigeant vers la jeune fille. Il hésita avant de tousser ce qui la fit retourner et il ne s'était pas trompé en reconnaissant Marley qui fut surprise sur le coup.

- Ryder !

- Hi.

Il lui sourit et elle répondit à son sourire avant de lui faire la bise, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Il se retint de rire en la voyant faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lâcha-t-elle enfin.

- Je vais à l'Université juste à côté.

- Sérieusement ? Celle de théâtre et de cinéma ?

- Yep !

- Je suis dans celle d'en face.

Il haussa les sourcils avant de lâcher un simple rire avant de continuer :

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

Elle rit à son tour avant de hocher négativement la tête. Il fut surpris de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt, surtout si son amie venait manger ici tous les midis. Son regard tomba sur la personne qui était assise à la table devant lui. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était une fille ou un garçon, ce qui le perturbait. Il se sentit soudainement malpoli d'avoir laissé Joe tout seul et il avait surement interrompu Marley dans sa discussion avec son ami(e).

- Eh bien c'est bon à savoir !

- Oui !

- Désolé mais je pense que je vais rejoindre mon pote avant qu'il ne s'énerve.

- Ah… Bien sûr, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps alors !

Il lui sourit avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il hésita avant de poser une dernière question :

- Ça te dit qu'on mange ensemble demain ?

- Pourquoi pas ! Il faut juste que j'en parle avec Unique !

- Pas de problèmes ! A demain alors ?

Elle semblait vraiment enthousiaste à cette idée vu son sourire, il tourna les talons mais elle l'interrompit en ajoutant :

- On ne peut pas se voir à la sortie ?

- Si ! C'est une bonne idée !

- Super à tout à l'heure alors

Il fronça les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules en souriant. Il était content d'avoir une nouvelle amie, ça lui changeait de Tina et Kitty qu'il connaissait depuis pas mal de temps.

Ryder ferma la porte de l'appartement, avant de poser son sac et de se diriger vers sa chambre en soupirant. Sa journée avait été fatigante mais il n'était pas mécontent pour autant. Il entendit des pas qui provenaient de la salle de bain et il s'arrêta, penchant la tête vers la porte de droite. Il vit Kitty arriver vers lui, le visage inquiet. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Tu étais passé où ? Ca fait une heure que tu étais censé rentrer !

- Pardon ! J'étais avec Marley et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer !

- Je te signale qu'on était censé sortir ce soir.

- Je n'avais pas oublié, j'ai fait plus vite que possible pour rentrer.

- Franchement… ! Attends… tu étais avec Marley ?

- Oui, elle est dans l'Université juste en face de la mienne, on a fait la route ensemble.

La blonde fronça les sourcils avant de tourner les talons et de s'emparer de sa veste, lançant un regard à son ami. Ryder hocha la tête avant de la suivre, se disant qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de prendre quelque chose à boire. La porte de l'entrée claqua et ils descendirent les quelques marches quatre à quatre, Kitty s'empara de sa main pour ne pas qu'il traine.  
Il ne posa aucune question et la suivit alors qu'elle commençait enfin à ralentir.

- On va où ?

- Je ne sais pas, on improvisera

Il sourit avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main. Après tout, c'était sa meilleure amie, elle avait bien le droit de le faire.  
Ils marchèrent pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, Kitty lui parlant de sa journée et de sa partenaire de danse qu'une certaine Brittany avait réussi à consoler et puis elle parla de Matt, de Cassandra et enfin de ce qu'elle avait prévu pour eux deux ce Week-end.  
Il l'écoutait s'en broncher, il aimait bien ces moment-là où ils ne se souciaient pas de ce qui les entouraient et parlaient de tout et de rien, souvent tout cela lui rappelait le lycée, à l'époque où il n'avait pas encore quitté le Glee Club et qu'il s'installait dans le fond de la classe avec Kitty.  
Il se souvenait encore de la fois où la blonde s'était assise en tailleur à côté de lui alors que Jake chantait une chanson pour une fille. Kitty avait tout simplement posé sa tête sur son épaule et depuis, ils étaient devenus inséparables.

- Eh regarde ! Ça ne serait pas Artie là-bas ? lança-t-elle, interrompant le jeune homme.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de reconnaitre le gars à lunettes qui était au téléphone, debout devant une vitrine. Il se sentit aussitôt dégouté, d'être tombé comme ça sur lui alors qu'il passait un bon moment avec son amie.

- Artie !

Sa main quitta la sienne et il sentit comme un grand vide, se dépêchant de plonger ses mains dans ses poches, tournant la tête pour cacher son malaise.  
_« On va passer un bon moment à deux comme au bon vieux temps ! » Tu parles, elle s'est bien foutue de moi. _  
Il la regarda se jeter dans les bras d'Artie qui faillit lâcher son téléphone avant de rire et ils échangèrent un baiser. Ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que Kitty ne se rende compte que Ryder n'était pas avec eux, elle tourna son regard là où elle l'avait laissé. Il était toujours là, il semblait énervé et elle fronça les sourcils au moment où il tourna les talons, bousculant un homme d'affaire qui passait par là.  
Elle fit un geste pour le rejoindre mais Artie garda sa main dans la sienne. C'était si différent de quand elle avait celle de Ryder dans la sienne.

- Artie, laisse-moi y aller, il réagit bizarrement.

- Laisse-le, il est surement jaloux que tu ais un petit copain.

- Mais…

- Laisse-le jouer l'idiot égoïste. Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu lui coures après.

Elle se figea et se détacha brusquement de lui, lui lançant un regard choqué. Jamais Ryder n'avait fait de commentaires déplacés sur Artie, il s'en était toujours abstenu et se tenait toujours bien en sa présence alors comment Artie osé dire quelque chose d'aussi méchant ?

- Tu ne parles pas comme ça de mon meilleur ami ! Il ne t'a rien dit de méchant alors tu pourrais en faire de même au lieu de dire des choses fausses ! Tu le connais pas alors tu te tais.

- Mais Kitty…

- Si tu permets je vais rejoindre mon ami idiot et égoïste.

Elle le foudroya du regard avant de partir à la recherche de Ryder, révoltée contre son petit ami.

- Aller répond !

Ryder continuait d'arpenter les rues, attendant avec impatience que son amie daigne lui répondre. Il avait besoin de savoir, il avait besoin de parler.

_- Oui ?_

- Tina ? C'est Ryder. Je ne te dérange pas ?

_- Non je viens de sortir de mon boulot._

- Cool…

_- Tu vas bien ? T'as l'air anxieux._

- Justement, je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

_- Je t'écoute._

- Eh bien, comment dire… je me baladais avec Kitty et on est tombé sur Artie. Elle est partie le rejoindre et je n'ai pas réussi à la suivre, quelque chose m'en empêchait. J'avais envie qu'Artie ne soit pas là, il avait encore gâché l'un de nos moments et ça m'a foutu en rogne, je suis parti et après je me suis posé pleins de questions et…

- Attends, attends je te coupe.

- Quoi ?

_- C'est facile comme diagnostique, je l'ai remarqué en venant vous voir en Aout. Vous êtes très proches depuis deux ans et j'ai dû mal à croire à l'amitié fille/garçon._

- Non je ne suis pas…

_- Ryder ! Réfléchis bon sang ! T'en as tous les symptômes. T'es jaloux comme pas deux, tu veux toujours l'avoir à tes côtés, tu détestes qu'elle ne prenne pas ta défense._

- Je ne peux pas…

_- Bon écoute, j'ai répondu à ta question alors à toi de voir maintenant, je ne te force à rien._

- Ca… Ça reste entre nous deux ok ?

_- Pas de problème…_

Il raccrocha et ferma les yeux, s'appuyant sur le poteau derrière lui. Il ne pouvait y croire. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Il n'avait pas le droit, c'était égoïste.  
Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'elle et même s'il l'était, il n'avait aucune chance car il se rappelait sans cesse la phrase qu'elle lui avait dite à la fin du lycée :

_Tu es comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu…_

* * *

**Dans le chapitre Dix, Direction NY avec Rachel, Quinn, Brody mais aussi Kurt et Sebastian! **

**A la prochaine!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien! ****Donc voilà le chapitre Dix! Kurtbastian et moment Faberry au passage! **

**Meg1287: **Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait plaisir!

**Guest (Swann):** Merci pour ton commentaire qui fait bien plaisir! Je compte bien faire du Faberry même s'il y aura du Brochel au passage!

**Bonne lecture et Review!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 10 :_**

Kurt se leva de bonne humeur, il s'étira et étouffa un bâillement dans sa main. Il regarda l'heure qu'affichait son réveil avant de se rendre dans le salon. Il avait pas mal de temps devant lui avant son rendez-vous à Central Park. Il était impatient d'y être. Il pénétra dans la cuisine et ouvrit un placard, s'emparant du pain et du beurre dans le frigo. Il était étonnait que les filles ne soient pas encore levées, souvent elles profitaient à fond du Week-end. Il était dix heures et aucun signe de vie. Son regard se tourna vers son portable et il connaissait bien le bruit que faisait son réveil. Il secoua la tête, se disant qu'il n'allait pas faire ça à ses amies. En plus, il n'était pas sûr que Brody soit parti après la soirée ciné du Vendredi soir. Il suffirait que Rachel lui dise quelque chose pour que son « garde du corps » lui bondisse dessus et le mette à la porte. Il but un verre de jus d'orange avant de se pencher pour prendre une brique de lait dans le placard du bas. Au moment où il se redressa, Quinn était là, en t-shirt et short. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient en pétard.

-Hi…

Elle tourna son regard vers lui, avant de lui sourire et de faire un rapide geste de la main.

-Bien dormi ?

-Non Rachel m'a donné des coups de pied pendant toute la nuit.

-Attends… Tu as encore dormi avec Rach ? Et Brody ? Il a dormi où ?

-Je lui ai gentiment prêté mon lit.

Il haussa les sourcils avant de la rejoindre à table et de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Son bleu était encore visible mais il commençait à s'estomper. Il lui passa sa tasse de café et elle le remercia d'un sourire avant de le boire et de le reposer avec une grimace.

-J'avais oublié que tu aimais le café aussi fort. J'ai failli m'étouffer !

-Pardon, j'avais oublié.

-Ce n'est pas grave… J'aurais dû m'en souvenir. Et sinon, ta journée d'hier ?

-Tranquille, Isabelle était malade. J'ai fini mon book sur les chemises et chemisiers, et je suis allé manger un bout avec la nouvelle stagiaire Tina. Puis la routine et toi ?

-J'ai rencontré Puck hier matin. Il m'a dit qu'il avait été passé à tabac.

-Puck ? Passé à tabac ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu sais qui a fait ça ?

-Oh oui, deux bonnes amies de Fac. Tu sais Margot et Lucille ?

-Elles sont vraiment folles c'est deux-là !

Quinn haussa les sourcils avant de se lever et de sourire à Kurt qui fronça les sourcils qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

-Oh non, elles sont de très bonnes amies, nous sommes des amies qui se défendent entre elles.

-Oui mais toi, tu n'irais pas jusqu'à frapper quelqu'un.

-Oh tu serais étonné Hummel.

Et c'est dans cette dernière phrase qu'elle se réfugia dans la salle de bain, laissant un Kurt complètement à côté de la plaque. Ses deux colocataires allaient le tuer.

Kurt refit le nœud de son foulard avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil à sa montre et de s'asseoir sur le banc juste en face du grand bassin. Son regard se perdit sur les nombreuses familles et autres personnes qui se baladaient dans le parc, se demandant si Rachel trouverait le mot qu'il lui avait écrit pour l'informer qu'il ne rentrerait pas pour le déjeuner. Il soupira, se disant qu'il allait surement attendre longtemps avant que son rendez-vous ne pointe le bout de son nez. Il était vraiment impatient de le voir, voulant absolument décompresser. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de souffler depuis le départ de Finn. Il avait eu un coup de blues, ce qui avait inquiété les filles et il s'était retrouvé à les rassurer toutes les heures, enfin surtout Rachel qui avait aussi du mal à ne pas tomber en déprime.

Il se redressa en croyant le reconnaitre. Il portait une simple chemise de bûcheron, un jean délavé et des bottines timberland qui lui allait à merveille. Le brun lui sourit et Kurt se leva, lui souriant en retour avant de lui faire une accolade.

-Hi Kurt ! Tu t'es fait beau pour moi ?

Le jeune homme se sentit rougir et il essaya de le cacher en tournant la tête, ce qui fit sourire l'autre garçon qui ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ce sourire et ce rire que Kurt trouvait irrésistibles.

-Aller j'arrête de te taquiner. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce rendez-vous, je vais pas commencer à faire le con.

-Je ne vais pas dire le contraire.

-On marche ?

-Pas de problèmes !

Ils se mirent donc en route, marchant sur le bord du bassin, jetant des regards curieux un peu partout. Les deux étudiants avaient de la chance, le temps était encore plutôt bon pour la fin du mois. Le soleil berçait le paysage mais il ne fallait pas ignorer la brise. C'était à ces moments-là que Kurt enviait Santana et le temps qu'elle devait avoir à Los Angeles.

-J'en peux plus de mes études… J'aurais jamais dû écouter mes parents.

-Je pensais que la médecine, c'était ton truc.

-Je pense que tu dois confondre avec ma passion pour le journalisme.

-Ah oui, je pense aussi. Mais pourquoi tu ne changes pas d'études alors ?

-Parce que sinon mes parents ne payent plus rien et je peux te dire que garder mon appartement prêt de Broadway, ça sera impossible.

-Quels crétins tes parents franchement ! Les miens m'ont laissé faire ce que je voulais.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on échange ?

-Hors de questions ! Je ne veux pas devenir un Smythe !

-Kurt Smythe, ça sonnerait plutôt bien !

-Mais pas Sebastian Hummel alors oublie.

-D'accord, j'arrête ! On ne peut pas changer de parents et puis grâce à eux, je suis riche comme un prince !

-Vas-y retourne le couteau dans la plaie ou crie le plus fort pour qu'un riche prince arabe t'enlève sur son pur-sang.

-T'en as des idées dis donc. Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt être le prince et moi celui qui t'enlèves ?

Kurt lui jeta un regard fatigué avant de soupirer en baissant la tête alors que Sebastian ne le lâchait pas du regard, riant intérieurement de la réaction du jeune homme. C'était un jeu pour lui d'exaspérer son ami. C'était un jeu tout court, il aimait pousser les gens jusqu'à leurs limites. Il se moquait, riait, ignorait, insultait, snobait juste pour son bon plaisir. La vie n'était qu'un jeu pour lui, c'était un moyen pour lui d'ignorer toutes les horreurs qui se passaient autour de lui.

-Arrête, tu sais très bien que ça ne fait aucun effet sur moi.

-Au moins, j'aurais essayé ! Bon viens, on s'assoit.

-Mais il n'y a pas de banc !

-On s'assoit dans l'herbe, ce n'est pas dramatique ! Aller Kurt, ne fais pas ton capricieux.

Ca faisait bien une heure que les deux jeunes hommes parlaient de leurs histoires ou bien s'échanger quelques anecdotes qu'eux seuls trouvaient intéressantes. Puis vint le sujet sensible : Adam. Kurt avait du mal à penser à lui sans éprouver de remords ou de la haine envers le blond. Adam, ce gars qui avait été son petit ami pendant six mois. Ils étaient un couple normal enfin un couple_ gay_ normal. Ils se comprenaient, ils se confiaient tout. Kurt se souviendrait toujours des délires qu'il avait eus avec lui et leurs moments en amoureux. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait aimé. Mais la vie est hasardeuse et elle aime jouer le rôle de la garce. L'amour n'est que du hasard et souvent il joue avec vous pour vous lâcher juste après.

C'était un soir, Adam fêtait l'anniversaire d'un de ses amis d'enfance. La musique avait été poussée à plein volume et l'alcool coulait à flot. Etrangement, Sebastian avait réussi à s'incruster à cette soirée. Kurt ne l'avait pas chassé, bien content d'avoir une personne normale avec lui. Le jeune homme n'avait pas vu son petit ami de toute la soirée. Celui-ci dansait et chantait, son verre se remplissait à chaque fois qu'il ne restait plus qu'un fond.

Il ne tarda pas à être ivre, l'esprit embrouillé par l'alcool, le blond ne savait plus trop ce qu'il faisait. Il se faisait emporter par la foule, la personne qui dansait avec lui changée toutes les minutes et il commençait sérieusement à ne pas se sentir bien. Il se fraya un chemin vers les toilettes, grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Plusieurs personnes le suivaient du regard, amusé de le voir aussi malade.

Adam se laissa glisser le long du mur, juste à côté des toilettes et soupira, se disant qu'il devrait sûrement rejoindre Kurt. Il sentit une présence à côté de lui, il ouvrit les yeux et tourna son attention vers le nouveau venu qui lui souriait de manière provocante. Il ressemblait étrangement à Kurt. Complètement ivre, Adam ne faisait plus aucune différence. Il se laissa embrasser et répondit rapidement au baiser. Il ne faisait plus attention à rien, tout était flou. Peut-être était-ce un rêve ? C'était si étrange cette sensation. De ne plus reconnaitre le vrai du faux. Il se souvint de s'être levé et d'emmener le jeune homme dans une chambre. Ils étaient tombés sur le lit sans arrêter de s'embrasser pour autant. Leurs lèvres bougeant l'une contre l'autre, leurs langues essayant de prendre le dessus. Et puis plus rien, un grand vide. Peut-être le cri épouvanté de Kurt et les injures de Sebastian. La douleur quand le grand brun le jeta hors du lit et se mit à la frapper comme un fou. Les pleurs de Kurt, l'envie de vomir, les larmes sur ses joues, l'envie de disparaitre, les cris, les injures, la culpabilité.

Adam s'était réveillé le lendemain avec une affreuse gueule de bois et la douleur qui lui broyait les cotes. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passait ? Pourquoi était-il dans le canapé du salon et non dans son lit avec Kurt ? Il essaya de se lever mais il fut pris de nausées et préféra rester assis. Il appela Kurt mais n'eut aucune réponse. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il aperçut sa valise bouclée, placée juste à côté de la porte. Il fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux vers la table basse, y trouvant un mot qui n'était pas de la main de Kurt. Il s'en empara, ignorant la douleur de ses cotes et de ses bras. Il ne connaissait pas cette écriture. De qui pouvait-elle venir ?

_Ne croit pas que tes agissements d'hier resteront sans conséquences. Tu as osé tromper Kurt alors qu'il était dans la même maison que toi alors qu'il avait confiance en toi. Je t'ai tabassé hier, pas autant que je l'aurais voulu mais ça ne suffit pas comme punition. Kurt n'a pas besoin d'un gars comme toi, qui fout tout en l'air pour une simple envie de coucher avec un inconnu. T'as plus rien à faire ici, il n'y a pas de place pour un connard dans ton genre, fous le camp. T'as pas intérêt à revenir parce que je le saurais et je ne vais pas me contenter de simples coups de poing. Je pense que tu as remarqué que ta valise est déjà à côté de la porte ? Tu la prends et tu te casses, tu ne dis pas au revoir, tu ne laisses pas de mot. Tu disparais en bon connard que tu es. Kurt n'a pas besoin de toi. Kurt mérite plus et toi tu ne mérites pas un gars comme lui alors barre toi._

_Sebastian Smythe._

Adam prit quelques minutes avant d'assimiler ces mots et tout lui revint en mémoire. Il avait trompé Kurt sous l'effet de l'alcool. Il avait fait souffrir Kurt et Sebastian l'avait passé à tabac sans hésiter. La menace de Smythe prenait de l'ampleur. Il connaissait son caractère compulsif et très instable. Il n'hésiterait pas à partir mais il y avait Kurt et il refusait de le quitter comme ça mais… Il ne voulait pas lire le dégout et la haine dans ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas entendre sa voix qu'il aimait tant l'insulter et lui hurler de foutre le camp. Sebastian avait raison, il n'avait rien à faire là.

Et maintenant Adam se souvenait de cette valise, des larmes, d'un taxi, des remords, de Sebastian Smythe, d'une vengeance.

-Je me souviens que j'avais eu du mal à le frapper, j'étais ivre et j'ai faille me rétamer avant de réussir à le frapper sourit Sebastian.

-Ça aurait ruiné ta crédibilité.

-Ça c'est sûr !

Kurt ferma les yeux avant de soupirer et de baisser la tête, fixant le brin d'herbe qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts. Sebastian le regarda faire sans broncher, ne ressentant aucune culpabilité envers Adam. Il l'avait fait pour Kurt et pour personne d'autres, pas même pour sa gloire personnelle.

-J'ai beau essayer de me dire que je dois l'oublier, je n'arrive pas à sortir de ma tête cette question. Pourquoi est-il parti sans me dire au revoir ?

-Kurt…

-Tu sais, quand Finn est revenu la semaine dernière. J'ai pu voir à quel point il aimait Rachel, à quel point, il voulait la garder auprès de lui. Je me suis demandé si Adam m'aimait autant que Finn pouvait aimer Rachel. Je me suis demandé si un jour, il reviendrait pour s'excuser et me dire qu'il m'aime…

-Kurt ! Tu ne peux pas retourner avec lui !

-Tu ne vas pas me donner des ordres ! Adam était un type bien !

-Mais il t'a…

-Tais-toi Smythe !

Sebastian eut un mouvement de recul presque sous le choc. Kurt semblait fou de rage comme ci il savait ce qu'avait fait Sebastian mais il avait du mal à y croire. Il pouvait voir les larmes briller dans les yeux du jeune homme. Le reste fut vague, il n'avait pas pu le voir dans cet état là et il s'était subitement rapproché, scellant ses lèvres au siennes.

Rachel fouillait le tiroir de son bureau à la recherche de son cahier de chant. Elle en avait vraiment besoin. Elle était censée réviser une chanson tout le Week-end et si par malheur, elle ne le faisait pas, elle pouvait dire Adieu au premier rôle que lui avait promis son professeur.

Elle jura avant de vider complètement son tiroir et elle se stoppa brusquement, fronçant les sourcils, en voyant une grosse enveloppe tout au fond. Elle la prit, muette et l'ouvrit doucement.

Quinn quitta le dressing et soupira avant de cacher son bleu. Elle vit Rachel attablée à la table de la salle à manger, des photos dans les mains, un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres. Elle haussa les sourcils avant de la rejoindre. Elle s'assit à ses cotés et osa un regard curieux vers les photos. Rachel remarqua enfin sa présence et sursauta en voyant son visage aussi près du sien.

-Quinn !

-Pardon, je t'ai fait peur ?

-Non pas du tout, tu m'as surprise c'est tout.

La blonde sourit avant de montrer du doigt ce que tenait la brunette entre ses mains, celle-ci y jeta un rapide regard avant de répondre :

-C'est des photos du lycée… Là c'est moi.

Elle lui montra une petite brune qui s'habillait comme une vielle fille. Quinn fut surprise du changement de look de sa colocataire.

-Tu étais très originale…

-Te fous pas de moi, j'étais horrible oui !

-Oui… Je ne peux pas le nier.

-Bref, là c'est Puck et Finn.

Deux lycéens souriaient, presque en train de rire, le bras de Puck entourait les épaules de Finn. Finn… Il ne ressemblait pas du tout au jeune homme qu'il était devenu. Quant au gars à la crête, il n'avait pas changé d'un poil.

-Ils venaient de rentrer de leur voyage linguistique en France, vu qu'ils faisaient partis du cours de français.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils parlent aussi bien français.

-Oui… J'ai perdu de vue le reste du Glee Club.

Rachel lui montra brièvement le reste des photos, souvent elle était en compagnie des deux meilleurs amis. Mais Quinn voyait bien que la brunette souffrait de tous ses souvenirs alors elle lui prit les images des mains et les posa à l'autre bout de la table sous le regard surpris de Rachel puis elle sembla soudainement se rendre compte de quelque chose et elle fila dans la salle de bain.

-Rachel !

-Je reviens !

Quinn soupira et son regard se perdit sur la photo des cheerleaders, elle se rappela de son passée de capitaine des cheerios et de son pouvoir sur les autres élèves. Elle se souvenait des slushies lancés à la tête des lycéens, des insultes, de l'admiration et de la terreur qu'elle inspirait. Elle regrettait cette époque et elle faisait tout pour l'oublier, vraiment tout mais on n'échappait pas à son passé.

Elle se leva, soudainement pris d'un malaise et elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, fixant le paysage qui s'y étendait derrière. Maintenant, elle était à New York, dans un superbe appartement, avec Rachel, sa meilleure amie. Elle ne pouvait rêver mieux et puis elle était dans l'Université de Yale.

Elle se retourna après avoir entendu un bruit sourd qui venait de la chambre de sa colocataire. Elle fut prise d'inquiétude.

-Rachel ?

Pas de réponse, elle s'approcha du couloir qui donnait sur les chambres et la salle de bain mais il n'y régnait aucun bruit. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Rachel !

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain mais celle-ci était vide. Quinn fronça les sourcils.

-Rachel !

Rien pas de bruit, seulement le bruit de la circulation. Elle était morte d'inquiétude, elle savait que Rachel ne pourrait pas lui faire une blague pareille. Elle se dirigea vers le salon, fouillant la pièce du regard. Elle ne…

-Quinn !

Ses jambes se heurtèrent à l'accoudoir du canapé et une masse de cheveux bruns lui brouillèrent la vue. Elle s'écrasa et eut subitement le souffle coupé. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de reprendre ses esprits alors qu'un rire cristallin résonnait à ses oreilles.

Son regard croisa celui hypnotique de Rachel et elle eut soudainement la gorge sèche.

-J'ai réussi à t'avoir !

-Rachel ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

-Je voulais te surprendre.

La brunette se releva, au grand désespoir de Quinn qui se reprit aussitôt, se demandant bien pourquoi elle pensait à ça. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, vérifiant qu'aucune de ses cotes n'étaient cassées.

-On a plus l'âge pour ça Rach.

-Tu sais ça fait du bien de retomber en enfance, le monde des adultes n'est vraiment pas intéressant.

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant l'expression joueuse de sa colocataire, qui avait un sourire un coin sur les lèvres.

-Vraiment ?

-Quinn je…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la blonde se rua vers elle, elle cria sur la surprise et réussit à lui échapper. Elle se mit à courir dans un peu tout l'appartement.

-Quinn ! On fait une trêve !

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça Berry !

Rachel se cacha derrière un mur et risqua un coup d'œil dans le couloir, Quinn n'était pas là. Elle sourit, victorieuse quand elle sentit deux mains sur ses hanches, elle se retourna brusquement et glapit alors que la blonde commençait à la chatouiller.

-Non Quinn ! C'est pas du jeu !

Elle tomba au sol, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire alors que sa tortionnaire continuait de la chatouiller, se disant que sa colocataire était vraiment mignonne quand elle riait.

-Je me rends ! Je me rends !

Les chatouilles cessèrent et Rachel put enfin respirer alors que Quinn se mit à rire en voyant son visage rougi à force de rire et les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle se rendit dans le salon alors que la brunette fila dans la cuisine.

-Rach ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-VENGEANCE !

Quinn cria sous la surprise quand elle fut soudainement aspergée d'eau glacée. Elle ferma les yeux et serra les poings, claquant des dents. Elle trouva Rachel en face d'elle, elle tenait un seau dans ses mains, un large sourire sur les lèvres. La brunette ne se laissait pas faire aussi facilement et la blonde en faisait l'expérience.

-Rachel Berry !

Elles entendirent la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir et elles se jetèrent un regard, avant de se ruer sur le canapé, Rachel jetant le seau dans l'évier et Quinn rejetant ses cheveux trempés dans son dos.

Kurt ferma la porte et fronça les sourcils en voyant les deux filles, sagement assises sur le canapé, un sourire d'ange étirant leurs lèvres.

-Quinn pourquoi es-tu trempée ?

-Je suis trempée moi ?

La blonde remarqua que Rachel se retenait de rire, elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas le faire. Kurt soupira avant de poser son manteau sur le porte manteau et de jeter un coup d'œil vers la cuisine.

-Vous n'auriez pas piqué la bouteille de Vodka dans le placard.

-Non, on n'en a pas besoin.

-Ok, vous faites peur… Bon moi je vais me coucher, ne tardez pas trop.

-T'inquiètes, on ne va pas tarder non plus.

Le jeune homme s'en alla dans sa chambre et les filles purent entendre : « Des folles, j'habite avec des folles. »

Après quelques secondes, elles éclatèrent de rire, se tenant les cotes.

-Kurt a raison, on devrait se coucher.

-Je ne dors pas avec une fille trempée.

-C'est de ta faute ! Je vais attraper froid à cause de toi !

-Moi aussi je t'aime Quinn.

-Ok, ok je vais me changer.

Rachel se réveilla en douceur, clignant plusieurs des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière du petit matin. Elle sourit en se souvenant de la veille et son regard se posa sur Quinn qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient doucement sur son visage, elle semblait si innocente quand elle dormait. La brunette ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Elle soupira. Devait-elle cesser de jouer la comédie ? Mais si elle le faisait, Quinn n'aurait plus aucune raison de dormir avec elle alors mieux valait continuer à prétendre de faire des cauchemars que de se retrouver toute seule dans le lit. Il y aurait toujours Brody mais Kurt ne voulait pas qu'il dorme avec elle et Rachel commençait sérieusement en avoir marre. Elle était assez grande pour faires ses propres choix pas besoins d'une mère poule pour ça.

Elle fixa une dernière fois la blonde avant de sourire et de s'extirper hors du lit. Elle ne fit aucun bruit quand elle ouvrit la porte.

Se rendant dans la salle à manger, elle remarqua la confiture de framboise posée dans une assiette et les toasts juste à côté, le jus d'orange sanguine, le café au lait de soja. Seule une personne connaissait son petit déjeuner préféré.

-Coucou toi.

Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche et tomba sur Brody, elle se précipita vers lui et entoura son cou de ses bras. Il répondit rapidement à son étreinte avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

-Bien dormie ?

-On peut dire ça et toi ?

-Je me suis dépêché de venir ici, je t'avais promis le petit déjeuner tu te souviens ?

-Je pensais que tu plaisantais !

-Je ferais tout pour que tu ailles mieux. Je te dois bien ça.

Elle sourit mais ne se sentait pas à l'aise pour autant, elle lui mentait à lui aussi alors qu'elle avait horreur de lui faire ça. Il lui prit la main et l'invita à s'asseoir.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant que Brody regardait Rachel mangeait avec un sourire. Elle lui racontait sa journée de la veille, ses cours à la NYADA et des petites anecdotes sur la vie avec ses colocataires.

Kurt ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et il fronça les sourcils en voyant que Quinn sortir de la chambre de Rachel.

-Vous avez encore dormi à deux ?

-Bonjour Kurt, oui j'ai bien dormi. Tu veux des toasts ? Sourit Rachel

-Je suis sérieux !

-Oui, on a dormi ensemble. Ça te pose un problème Hummel ? S'énerva Quinn

-C'est injuste ! Je n'ai jamais le droit de dormir avec un garçon moi !

Quinn mordit dans un toast qu'elle avait piqué à Rachel, elle fit un rapide geste de la main à Brody pour lui dire bonjour et il fit de même.

-Mais toi, tu es gay Kurt ! Quinn et moi sommes de parfaites hétéros !

La blonde manqua de s'étouffer avec son toast mais personne ne le remarqua, elle soupira de soulagement.

_Mieux vaut que personne ne le sache. Tout le monde doit croire que Quinn Fabray aime les garçons et seulement les garçons._

* * *

**Et voilà! en espérant qu'il vous ait plus! Je reviens peut être la semaine prochaine pour la suite!**

**Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me revoilà avec le Chapitre Onze! Un peu plus court que les précédents mais je me rattraperais!**

**Merci à amel2647, meg1287 pour vos commentaires! :)**

**_Swann (guest): _**_Merci pour ton review, ça fait toujours plaisir! Alors oui, je compte bien faire revenir Adam dans l'histoire, pas de Kaine et non ce couple me déçoit__ en ce moment! _

**Allez bonne Lecture et S'il vous plait, vous qui êtes une bonne centaine même 200 je crois par chapitre, mettez un petit Review! Sinon comment savoir si ça vous plait et ou si il y a des choses à modifier? Allez soyez sympas :)!**

* * *

**_Chapitre Onze :_**

Santana se réveilla avec une horrible douleur au cou. Comment avait fait Rachel pour dormir sur le clic-clac pendant deux semaines entières ? Ce ne faisait même pas deux jours que le la Latina dormait dessus et elle n'en pouvait déjà plus mais elle était bien décidée à attendre les excuses et les explications de Dani avant de retourner dans son vrai lit. Elle se redressa et s'assit en tailleur, sifflant pour que Goliath la rejoigne. Il le fit rapidement et elle le caressa entre les oreilles. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre en soupirant, il ne devait sans doute pas être plus de cinq du matin vu la noirceur du ciel. Elle avait encore trois heures à tuer avant de se préparer pour l'Université.

Peut-être devrait-elle en profiter pour faire le vide dans sa tête ? Elle n'y arriverait jamais.

Elle sursauta en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir doucement, elle fit tout pour se faire petite mais Dani n'était idiote, elle savait très bien que la Latina ne dormait pas. Qui sifflait son chien dans son sommeil ? Personne à la connaissance de Santana.

-Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? interrogea Santana qui sentait la longue discussion venir.

-Tu t'amuses à siffler, ça réveille je te signale.

-Je ne sifflerai plus, tu peux retourner te cacher.

-Santana…

La blonde s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, face à elle. Elle pouvait lire l'inquiétude et la tristesse sur le visage de sa petite amie mais la brune ne céda pas pour autant, elle avait appris à ne pas céder, ses parents avaient réussi à la rendre de marbre pour certaines choses. Telle que la compassion.

-Il faut que nous parlions de… De tout ça.

-Vas-y je t'écoute, moi j'ai rien à dire, j'ai menti à personne.

-Tu ne comptes quand même par rompre pour ça ?

Santana ne répondit, gardant son masque inexpressif, se passant une main dans les cheveux. C'est à ce moment-là que Dani paniqua. Elle savait très bien que sa petite amie pouvait être butée et elle n'aimait pas se faire humilier. Elle ne voulait pas la perdre pour une chose aussi futile, elle devait tout faire pour la garder auprès d'elle.

-Bon écoute Santana, je suis désolée mais vraiment désolée d'avoir foutu la merde avec cette ne voulais pas faire ça, je ne voulais pas que ça se finisse comme ça. Je… Je sais que j'aurais dû te parler de mes problèmes plus tôt mais tu me connais, j'ai toujours peur de te faire de la peine et je pensais que Kaya allait me foutre la paix après ça. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si une fille comme elle m'a pris pour cible ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Et je sais très bien que je pourrais répéter une bonne centaine de fois que je suis désolée que tu ne m'écouterais pas !

Son regard ne lâchait pas Santana qui avait détourné le regard avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux pour dompter ses mèches rebelles. Dani soupira avant de se rapprocher de Santana, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Regarde-moi.

La brune obéit à contre cœur et plongea son regard ténébreux dans celui de sa petite amie qui lui sourit timidement.

-Je sais que c'est ta première relation sérieuse avec une fille. Je sais que tu as du mal à montrer tes sentiments mais c'est ça la vie de couple San, il y a des hauts et des bas. Ce n'est pas tout beau, il y aura toujours des problèmes mais qu'il faudra résoudre ensemble et non en se faisant la gueule perpétuellement comme tu fais. Merde Santana ! Elle ne m'a même pas embrassé ! Je l'ai giflé avant qu'elle le fasse ! Et tu ne penses pas t'être assez vengé en lui foutant un pétard dans sa boite aux lettres ? Sérieusement, je t'aime San, je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je veux qu'on continue à vivre comme un parfait petit couple d'étudiantes à Los Angeles. Ce n'était pas ton rêve ?

Il y eut un long moment de silence pendant lequel Dani la fixait toujours de son regard inquiet alors que Santana ne trahissait aucune émotion et pourtant, tout s'embrouillait à l'intérieur de son crâne, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer à faire la gueule pendant des semaines mais elle hésitait encore à pardonner à Dani.

Dans un soupire, elle s'empara de son oreiller avant de le mettre dans les bras de la blonde qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Ce soir, je reviens te faire chier en ronflant.

Sa petite amie ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de lui voler un rapide baisé et de se rendre de nouveau dans la chambre presque en chantant de bonheur. Santana la regarda faire avec un sourire triste et un regard hésitant. Elle aimait Dani, elle ne se trompait pas là-dessus mais aimer ne résout pas tous les problèmes et Santana avait un problème qu'elle ne pourrait surement jamais régler. Elle ne pourrait jamais plus lui faire confiance et dans un couple, c'était le début de la fin.

**OOOOO**

Brittany lâcha son sac sur le banc juste à côté des fenêtres et alla saluer Matt qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle lui fit une accolade avant de lui parler de sa journée de la veille, il l'écoutait sans broncher alors qu'elle faisait de grands gestes pour expliquer comment Lord T. était tombé dans la bassine d'eau chaude. Il ria quand elle lui dit qu'il voulait piquer le paquet de chocolat qui était à coté parce qu'elle l'avait forcé à faire un régime à cause de son surpoids.

-Eh bien ! Il se passe plein de choses chez toi !

La sonnerie du début du cours retentit et ils jetèrent des regards inquiets vers la porte, aucune trace des deux autres filles de leur groupe.

-J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Santana !

Matt lui lança un regard surpris avant de lui demander, d'une voix qui ne se voulait pas curieuse :

-Tu t'intéresse beaucoup à elle, j'ai l'impression. Vous vous parlez souvent ?

-Non mais j'aimerais bien ! Elle est chouette comme fille ! La dernière fois, elle m'a montré comment faire un grand écart en lancé. Elle semblait super contente quand j'ai réussi à le faire !

-Tu l'aimes bien hein ?

-Oui, j'espère qu'on sera amies, elle et moi. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amies comme elle, avant.

Il sourit, touché par le coté innocent de la blonde, il l'aimait beaucoup et s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir parlé l'année dernière. Il aurait dû parce que c'était rare d'avoir une amie comme elle.

Kitty arriva en se tenant les cotes, la respiration rauque, elle était rouge écarlate.

-Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas vu l'heure.

-Pourquoi ? tu étais trop occupée avec ton copain ?

Brittany se redressa subitement, reconnaissant cette voix moqueuse. Elle se pencha sur le coté et reconnut Santana qui semblait plutôt de bonne humeur, elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue haute. La blonde trouvait que ça lui allait bien même si elle préférait la voir avec les cheveux détachés.

-Bonjour Santana lâcha Matt, amusé par le regard choqué de Kitty.

-Hi Mr. Chocolat. C'est bizarre mais j'entends pas Brittany. Elle est où ?

-Juste là !

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de se pencher vers la gauche et de voir Brittany en train d'enfiler ses chaussures de danse. Elle sourit discrètement avant de tourner son regard vers Cassandra July. Elle écouta les exercices à faire puis frappa dans ses mains avant de lâcher au reste du groupe :

-Aller les cocos ! On se bouge !

-T'es en forme aujourd'hui !

-Oh que oui ! Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir dans un vrai lit !

Brittany sentit son cœur se tordre en entendant le ton si enthousiaste de la brune. Elle s'était réconciliée avec Dani, ça allait surement dire que la Latina allait s'éloigner d'elle, vu qu'elle n'avait plus de problème de couple. Elle se leva en soupirant, toute sa bonne humeur envolée à la suite de cette phrase, Santana Lopez ne serait jamais sa meilleure amie. Elle se traina vers les barres qui donnaient devant les fenêtres et sentit les larmes monter. Non, ne pas pleurer, ça ne servait à rien… Elle qui espérait tant et qui avait tout perdu en une fraction de seconde. Elle s'était sentie si proche de la Latina ses dernières semaines, elle pensait vraiment à un rapprochement, si seulement Dani n'existait pas ou bien si seulement, elles ne s'étaient pas pardonnées…

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? s'étonna Santana

-Aucune idée, elle était heureuse ce matin, elle voulait te voir puis bah, t'as pourtant rien dit de méchant cette fois.

-T'insinue quoi par-là ?

Il ne répondit rien et se tourna vers Kitty qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait au juste ?

Santana, elle, regardait Brittany avec inquiétude. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu triste ou bien déprimée à cause de son comportement, d'après ce qu'elle savait, tout allait bien dans sa vie. Pas de problèmes avec Mike ou les membres de leur groupe. Et puis Matt venait de lui dire qu'elle allait très bien ce matin _avant qu'elle n'arrive._

Elle s'approcha doucement et s'appuya sur les barres à coté d'elle, la blonde ne réagit pas, toujours plongée dans ses pensées.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

-Rien, un coup de mou, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

-Tu ne sais pas mentir Brittany.

La blonde tourna son regard vers la brune qui plongea son regard dans le sien, la mine soucieuse. Elle essayait de trouver ce qu'elle aurait pu faire à la blonde pour la mettre dans cet état là mais elle ne trouverait rein, pour une fois, elle n'avait rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, sentant les larmes prêtes à couler mais elle respira un grand coup avant de lâcher d'une voix tremblante :

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Y'a que les amis qui s'inquiètent.

-Mais Brittany je suis ton amie, je pensais que tu le savais. Ca fait une semaine qu'on se parle et que je te dis ce qui ne va pas dans ma vie, je ne dirais pas ça à quelqu'un que je n'aimerais pas. Tu me vois dire ça à St. James ?

Brittany se figea avant de laisser échapper un petit rire en s'imaginant la Latina raconté ses malheurs à St. James qui l'écouterait attentivement. Mais son cerveau bloquait sur cette phrase « Mais Brittany, je suis ton amie ». Elle l'avait dit, elle le pensait et la blonde ne ressentait plus aucune tristesse. Santana Lopez était son amie et c'était tout ce qui comptait, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'elle le répète, elle le _savait_.

Elle se tourna vers Santana et bondit dans ses bras, la surprenant sur le coup. Elle n'était toujours pas habituée à la fougue et à la tendresse de sa partenaire de danse. Elle était unique dans son genre. Elle entoura sa taille de ses bras et posa son menton sur son épaule avant de la bercer doucement alors que Brittany souriait tendrement sous les regards attendris de Matt et Kitty qui se tapèrent dans les mains.

-Je voulais juste l'entendre.

-Entendre quoi Brittany ?

-Que je suis ton amie.

-Tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant ?

-J'avais peur que tu me compares à un bisounours en manque d'affection qui vit avec des manchots péruviens.

Santana rit avant de se détacher d'elle et de secouer la tête négativement. Elle aimait vraiment Brittany, elle était si imprévisible et si mignonne.

-Tu peux venir manger avec moi ce midi ? Mike a dit qu'il allait manger avec une fille de son groupe et je suis toute seule.

L'expression joyeuse de la brune devint soudainement triste et elle fut mal à l'aise, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Je suis désolée mais j'ai promis à Eliott de manger avec lui et Dani pour signer « un traité de paix ». Tu comprends ça va mieux avec Dani et moi et j'aimerais que ça continue comme ça.

-Oui… oui je comprends.

-Je demanderais à Matt et Kitty de manger avec toi, je te laisserai pas aller manger seule.

Un sourire timide naquit sur les lèvres de la blonde qui se sentait triste et heureuse à la fois. Triste car Santana aimait Dani et qu'elle allait surement passer plus temps avec qu'avec elle et heureuse car elle lui avait dit qu'elle était son amie. Pourtant, tout au fond d'elle, Brittany voulait plus et elle fronça subitement les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal de penser ça, elle devait en parler à Mike au plus vite.

* * *

**A la semaine prochaine avec au rendez-vous Marley/Ryder/Kitty. Des personnages qui vont bien me manquer dans la série :'(**

**Bye à la prochaine!**


End file.
